Charity Case
by KyoSohmaLuver
Summary: Riku, the punk from the melting of Tyme is busted. Literally. He get sentenced to a month of Community Service at the Destiny Isles Corps. A homeless shelter. What he didn't plan on was what he'd get when he got there. RikuXSora. Side CloudXLeon
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I thought up of while watching Judge Judy. **

---

Riku was one of those guys that hated everyone. He was one of those kids in the punk-rock band that went and would spread his bands name around by spray painting it on walls and garbage cans. He was one of those kids that wore so many chains and belts that it was a surprise that his pants didn't fall down. He was one of those kids that kept their face clean of all make up, but wore baggy clothing. He wasn't a goth, but he wasn't NOT a goth. He'd actually beat up anyone who called him a goth, but put that person in the hospital if they called him a prep.

Right now, he's standing next to the mayor's house, two spray paint cans in hand. He works alone, and if anyone came with him, he'd set the blame of the whole thing on their shoulders. He was going to paint the thing he usually painted. He would paint the word 'TYME' in giant letters. Giant green melting letters. His band was called, 'The Melting Of Tyme,'. And Riku insisted on spelling time with a Y.

He started, shaking the can and spraying on the blank white wall of the mayor's manor. He really hated the Mayor. They mayor was the person that wouldn't fund the building of a second hospital center. Riku, having had to be in the hospital for three weeks on end, was a proud supporter of the hospital.

He reached back and threw away the empty can, hearing the police sirens. They shouldn't be here yet! Someone must have seen him sneaking in, or starting. He needed to finish, he needed to spread the word of the stupid mayor. He was almost done...almost done.

---

He was wearing baggy black pants with an uncountable number of belts and chains. He had a sleeveless black baggy shirt on, and he had shoulder-length silver hair. He looked like a real punk, and already Officer Roxas was sort of...scared.

"Okay, you're coming with us, punk," Officer Axel said, walking up to Riku and grabbing his arms, "Spread 'em,"

Riku put his hands on the roof of the police car, and he felt the cop pull his hands roughly and handcuff them behind his back. He growled at the smaller Officer, making the blonde one squeak and stand frozen.

Axel caught this and pushed Riku roughly toward the car, "get in there, punk!"

Officer Roxas sighed in relief when the silver-head dude was in the car and secured tight. He saw Axel walking up to him, and he looked away sheepishly.

"That kid was my age!" Roxas said, his eyes widening as he looked at Axel. And Axel didn't look happy.

"I told you, you got to toughen up!" Axel exclaimed, then smacked Roxas on the back of his head, "Stupid, get in the car,"

---

"The case of Riku Nori, he's charged guilty on all charges," the judge said with a sigh, and brought down the javelin with a fierce 'bam!'. He ran a hand through his hair, "He is charged for a month of community service at the Destiny Isles Corps. Court adjourned."

Riku was pulled out of the courtroom by his cuffs by that same red-head cop that booked him, he scowled again at the red-head's partner, the blonde one, and the smaller squeaked again. Riku smirked to himself, and then was pulled harder by that damn cop.

Officer Axel sighed and shoved Riku into the car, walking to the driver's side and opening it. He turned to the tiny computer that the Station had supplied for the vehicle, and tapped in a few things. He then shut it down and turned on the car, waiting for it to heat up while his partner got in the car as well. To tell the truth, Axel thought his partner was a down right wimp! Axel didn't even know why they let this guy on the force. It was Officer Roxas's first day at this Station, but it was his first day at ANY station. He'd just started in the police.

"Officer Roxas, we need you to radio down to station and inform general Solstice that the court has adjourned." Axel said, un-clipping the in-car radio and tossing it to Roxas, who looked at it for a moment, then pressed the button on the side.

"This is Officer Roxas and Officer Axel," Roxas said, in the bravest tone he could muster.

What a wimp. Axel couldn't help but think that at the quiver in Roxas's voice.

Riku sighed and knew that they were taking him to his house. He didn't have abusive parents, nor bad siblings. In fact, his parent's loved him to death and he was an only child, but he didn't like his house. That's why he turned to 'The Melting Of Tyme'. He didn't exactly want to rebel against his parents, he just wanted to get away from it all. His parents...they weren't perfect, and he didn't want them to be. But they...they were just...Riku couldn't explain it.

Before he could mentally explain it to himself more, he was violently grabbed by the cuffs and dragged out of the car. They were at his house, and he knew it.

"My partner and I will be here early tomorrow to pick you up for your community service," Officer Axel stated, and unlocked Riku's cuffs. He pushed the boy toward his house, and he slid back into the car. He saw that Roxas was just sitting there, and Axel sighed.

"Toughen up, Roxas, you've got a lot of hell in front of you," Axel stated, then zoomed off before Roxas could mutter another word.

---

Riku walked into his house and was immediately greeting by a tackling hug by his mother, "Riku! Where were you! I was worried out of my mind! How did the hearing go?"

"You should have been there if you really want to know," Riku pushed her away and walked down the hall, toward the stairs, "I'm going to my room,"

His mother stared after him, and then heard her husband, "That boy...I just don't get him,"

"Don't blame him, Arthur," She answered, then walked back into the living room, hanging her head and sighing, "It isn't his fault, it's those boys, the 'melting time' thing,"

"Of course, those strange boys that Riku doesn't even like," Arthur sighed, then put his forehead in his palm, "If only he would talk to us,"

"We have to wait until he's ready to talk to us," She answered, a bit of guilt evident in her voice.

---

The chains on his hips jingled as he was put in the back of the police car. He didn't even know why he had to go to Community Service in a police car! He grunted and continued to glare at the blonde Officer that had dropped him off last night. Not only did he have to get dropped off in a police vehicle, he had to sit with the same idiot cops.

"How old are you, punk?" Officer Axel asked, staring the car up as long as the computer in the dash. He had a navigation system in there to tell him the way to Destiny Isles Corps.

"Nineteen," Riku mumbled more to himself and crossed his arms, looking as the houses slowly started to disappear into buildings. He saw that slowly the trees were gone, and more and more large offices and skyscrapers were taking their places.

"What in the hell is Destiny Isles Corps., anyway?" Riku asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. It was probably some Animal shelter, or Library or something like that. Riku didn't care for animals, nor books, but at least it didn't include human interaction.

"A humanitarian built homeless shelter," Officer Axel answered, then looked in his rear-view window at the boy. He saw the hint of anger and shock sweep the features, and smirked to himself.

Riku crossed out jumping out of the moving car when he saw the gun holstered in both the cop's belts. He really hated people. All people. At least this stupid ass community service was only for a month. But to Riku that was thirty day's too many.

He felt the car stop and he saw his door open, and the red-head cop pulled him out roughly, shoving him toward the one-story building. It looked...old. It had ivy crawling up all the walls like spider webs, and the door to the inside even had a gunshot in it. Riku growled at the door and Axel pushed him harder, "Growling's getting you nowhere,"

Riku glared at him and moved forward on his own accord, then had the blonde open the door. Axel pushed him in and they were met with a boy. The boy looked like he was supposed to be there, so they talked to him.

"We're here for the Community Service of Riku Nori," Axel said, un-cuffing Riku. The boy looked at him with a sort of scared gaze, then turned to Axel,

"Hi! I'm Demyx, we'll get him straitened out here," the blonde stated proudly, then looked at the clipboard he was holding, "and I understand that you two officers are staying in the perimeter to make sure that Mr. Nori doesn't try and break out of his service?"

Riku was shocked, looking up at Demyx. They were STAYING here? I mean, he was planning on splitting the minute that the cop's left, and now?

"Yes," Axel said, then smiled, "We'll be searching the building, making sure that their's no deadly weapons, nor anything that Mr. Nori could use as a weapon,"

Demyx nodded, then took Riku by the shoulder, leading him down, "I'll show you the short, but nice tour."

They walked down the hall, and Riku wasn't at all interested in this man's babble. But he did listen when he was pointing out where things were.

"The door to the left is the bathrooms," Demyx said, pointing to the door as he explained, "the door to the right is the living quarters. The next left is the leading way to the lounge. The other right is leading exactly to the library. And at the end of the hall is the dining room. Need to know anything else?"

Riku shook his head and spoke a little, "just what I need to do and what I'm doing here,"

"I'm not going to be the one to tell you that," Demyx said, then sighed, giving a bored look, "They don't tell me anything around here. I'm just the greeting guy. But you, Sora'll tell you what to do,"

"Sora?" Riku asked, then sighed, great, another GIRL. He wasn't great with girls. And that might be the reason he's gay, but probably not. Girl's are harder to like than guys. Demyx nodded,

"Yup, Sora's a tough guy," _guy _"He'll tell you what to do and when to do it,"

Riku sighed in relief. No girls.

Demyx led him into the dining hall, and all he saw was a bar to get food on the far side, a bunch of circular and rectangle tables scattered everywhere (random people sitting in them), and a white ceiling and walls with blue boarders. What a place!

"Sora's over there, serving breakfast," Demyx said, then pushed Riku forward and walked back out the doorway, mumbling something about he didn't get paid enough for this.

Riku strode over, his hands in his pockets. He was fumbling with some loose change in his pockets, wondering mildly if the paint on the mayor's house had worn off yet. The guy probably got a guy to wash it off.

Riku walked forward and saw that a very...how do you say it?...hmmm adorably alert. He wasn't looking at anything other than serving out what looked like slop, and smiling warmly to the people that he was giving it to. Riku walked up and opened his mouth to announce his arrival, but Sora seat him to it,

"Grab a hair-net, a apron, and a spoon," Sora said, not taking his eyes off the work. He smiled toward another person, "Hi, Namine, is Kairi feeling any better?"

Riku looked over and saw that there was a small cardboard box of hairnets, a couple hooks holding aprons, and a sink with clean utensils in it. He did as he was told, because if he didn't, he'd have to have even longer in this place.

He stood next to the Sora person and tied the apron around his stomach, "What now?"

"Grab a stack of plates and help me out!" Sora exclaimed, then moved over so that Riku had some room, "We only have a few more people left, and I'd rather like to introduce before you start talking to people,"

Riku stared at the kid, intimidated by his sheer boldness. He smiled to himself, and grabbed a plate, putting some of the tan slop in it.

"That's too much, we don't want to give them stomach aches," Sora said with a small smile, handing another person a plate, "Ahh! Mickey! How are you?"

Riku scraped some of the food off the plate and then handed it to the person that was waiting. He didn't get a real good look at the person, but the guy stayed, waiting for _something. _

"Oh," Sora said, then handing the man Riku just gave food to another plate, "You have to give Leon two, he's also getting one for Cloud,"

Riku raised an eyebrow, then chose not to answer. He filled a plate with food, but this time with not so much.

"That's better," Sora said with a laugh, then handed another person food, "Hi, Merlin, your arthritis feeling any better?"

Was it just Riku, or was Sora talking to everyone. He handed another person the slop and Sora started to wipe his hands on his apron, taking off his hairnet. He looked toward Riku and smiled wide, "Thanks, We're done for today,"

Riku nodded, but Riku did NOT smile. He took off his apron and Sora took it from him, putting it in a cardboard box. Riku took off the hair net and Sora took that too, putting it next to the box it came from.

Sora clapped his hands, then looked at Riku, "I assume you're Riku Nori, are you not?"

Riku nodded, putting his hands back in his pockets. Sora smiled at him, and Riku finally got a new look at his...boss.

He was about half a head shorter than Riku, and his hair reminded Riku of chocolate ice-cream. But it was more crazy and spiked than chocolate ice-cream. Riku was just referring to the color. His eyes were wide and had the same shade as a bright sky. He was short, and was wearing a baggy shirt and jeans. Simple enough. But Riku felt oddly...complicated in Sora's presence.

"Shall we meet everyone?" Sora asked, then walked around the counter and to the first table. He smiled and pointed to the first person. A gruffy man with a white shirt and cargo pants, "That's Cid Highwind, He's been staying here ever since he lost everything in a fire,"

Cid didn't seem to be fazed by that blunt statement of Sora's, he just grunted, "Better here than it was there,"

Sora pointed to the other guy. Another gruffy one, with five o' clock shadow and spiked black hair with random streaks of grey, "That's Auron Hiroshi, he's been here even before I started. But he went bankrupt in the oil industry,"

Auron didn't care either, then mumbled, "Better here than it is there,"

Both Cid and Auron laughed at each other and smiled like old buddies. While walking to the next table, Sora whispered to Riku, "Don't worry about them, they actually play chess in the evenings when they think no one's looking,"

Sora laughed to himself and walked to the next table, where a lone man was sitting and eating, he looked like a handsome young man, and he was even smiling while he was eating, "That's Jack Skelington, He just wounded up one day, saying he needed to get away from it all,"

The moved on to the next table, where three girls were sitting. One was a brunette with her hair in a braid with a large bow. She looked nice, and she was wearing an old and worn pink dress. The second was a girl with long black hair and a tough-looking body, she was wearing a baggy white T and black shorts. The last was a younger girl, with blonde hair and stunning eyes, but she was just wearing a worn white dress that reminded Riku of snow.

"The brunette's Aerith Sakura, she lost everything when her mother died and gave all the money to her favorite cat in the will," Sora laughed, "The one with black hair it Tifa Yoshe, she came here a year after I started, and she hasn't told anyone her story yet. The last one is Namine Langley, she has a sister, Kairi. Kairi and her both ran away from home, having abusive parents, and we took them in here,"

Riku nodded and was already bored. Sora walked to the next table and walked up to them, dragging Riku with him. There was two people sitting, and one was the brunette that needed two breakfasts. Sora smiled at Leon and then looked at the other, who was just staring at nothing, eating.

The brunette had nice long hair to his shoulders, and hard as ice rain-blue eyes. That gaze was hard and mean to everyone, but Riku was surprised when Leon would look at the blonde, he would totally soften up., like he was looking at something that just warmed his heart, and he couldn't look rudely at.

He blonde had spiky hair similar to Sora's, and he had bright sea-blue eyes that had a deep gray in them. He had a smile, and his hair flicked as he raised his hand, still looking at nothing. Or the center of the table.

"Sora, Is that you?" Cloud asked, reaching out his hand. Sora put his hand in the blonde's and Cloud smiled warmly, "Hey, Sora,"

Sora smiled then gestured to the man staring at nothing, "This is Cloud Strife, he went blind when he got caught in a huge malfunction at a chemical lab. He used to be a great scientist, but they fired him after he lost his sight. He slowly lost all his money, and his friend," Sora now gestured to Leon, "Squall Leonheart brought him here, and just so happened to stay here himself, not having much money in the first place,"

Cloud laughed, then closed his eyes, "those days were so miserable, I thank Leon everyday for bringing me here,"

Leon laughed.

"But why do you call him Leon?" Riku asked, his first sentence since he came here. He looked at them both.

"Ever since I ran away from my parents at sixteen, I had people call me Leon. I legally changed it at eighteen, but few people know my real name," Leon answered in a hard and cold tone, looking to Riku. He smirked, then turned back to his food.

Sora walked to the last table with people on it and it was completely full of all six seats. Sora stayed a few feet away and introduced them without actually getting their attention. "That's Seifer Samuru, he came here when his dad died while working at a mechanic," He was a blonde with a beanie, "that one's Mickey Mousey next to him, he's real nice, but his wife, Minnie, died in child birth, the baby went too," That man was a rather tall looking guy with shoulder-length hair, "that one's Saix Yukio, he was here from birth, or so I'm told. He never knew his parents," He was a man with silver-blue hair that sort of spiked and went to the middle of his back. He had a large 'X' shape scar right in between his eyes, "That one's Sephiroth Sachi, he's that one's, Ansem Sachi's, half-brother. They had the same mom, but different dad's. The mom was an alcoholic, died in a car accident, and Ansem's dad died of lung cancer and Sephiroth's dad died in the car wreck their mother died in." They both had long silver hair, but Sephiroth was taller than Ansem. And you could tell that they were brother's, but Sephiroth had sharper features than Ansem. "And the last one's Yuffie Michiko, they say that she went from foster home to foster home, when finally they dropped her here." She had short black hair with a bandana. She also looked quite...spunky.

Riku sighed and knew he couldn't remember all those names, then turned to the brunette, even forgetting his name for a moment, "is that all?"

Sora shook his head, "Not yet, but only three people left. There's Demyx Amarante, he goes to the U of D, and he works here. He was the only one that the boss here, Mr. Merlin, hired. Mr. Merlin, founder of the Destiny Isles Corps., has come to live here actually, but still funds it, although he doesn't get payed that much himself. And then theirs me, Sora Chika, I was dropped here when I was three, my parents eloping to Europe. I've lived here all my life since then" He smiled, then looked up at Riku, "care to tell me some stuff about yourself?"

"Riku Nori, that's all you need to know," Riku said, crossing his arms and looking across the hall. He already didn't really like it here. To bland. To many people (although there were only fourteen,) and it looked so...boring. He looked back at Sora, "Just tell me what I need to do and I'll be out of your hair,"

Sora sighed, yet another punk that didn't like people. Couldn't the state send them someone, nice, smart, and actually LIKES people? Guess not. At least Riku wasn't as bad as the last guy. He looked up at Riku with a nervous smile, "First, you'll need to go to the library and help me sort out the books, I swear that place is a disaster. Then, when we think everyone's done with breakfast, we'll go and mop up the floor and start cooking lunch. Then we'll serve lunch. Then we'll go to the lounge and hang with everyone. Then after that...umm, we'll figure it out then, alright with you?"

Riku groaned, then nodded, walking to the door, down the hall, and into the room that Demyx had told him was a library.

---

Right now, Riku was already growing a headache. He was sitting in one of the old couches in the lounge, thinking he didn't like it here. Over and over in his mind. He looked up, his hand cupping his cheek as he rested his mind. The six (spare Yuffie) before at the table (Sephiroth, Ansem, Saix, Mickey, and Seifer) were out playing basket ball. Riku learned earlier that they all were in a range of fifteen to twenty four, so that narrowed it down. They all had jobs too, which surprised him. But it was a Saturday, so...and it was Summer break for Riku, so that was a good thing.

Cloud and Leon (both twenty one and working at the same school down the street. So that meant that they were technically on summer break too) (oh, and Riku learned that Cloud taught kindergarten and Leon was a eighth grade English teacher) (across the hall from each other). Well, anyway, Cloud and Leon were sitting on the far right of the room, Cloud sitting forward in his chair while Leon read a book to him. Riku thought that was weird. Then he remembered that Cloud was blind.

Yuffie (seventeen and working at a supermarket in town), the one left out of the disastrous six, was sitting before the television six feet in front of Riku, playing a video game. Riku recognized it as Resident Evil 4, but didn't say anything about it.

And Jack, the handsome loner, was sitting in the left corner, reading a book to himself while listening to classical music coming from a small and inexpensive radio next to him.

(And the Officers that brought him here were in the dining room, checking things)

Riku felt the weight shift next to him and looked over, seeing Sora sitting next to him.

"What do you think of it?" Sora asked, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Riku learned that Sora went to the school that Cloud and Leon taught at, and loved it there.

"Weird that's for sure," Riku said, then sighed. He really wanted to spray paint these walls, make some color in here! But he didn't need more of a sentence on top of his community service. His lawyer had strained to get him community service instead of jail, and Riku doubted his lawyer would do that again. Riku mumbled to himself, "Need's color,"

Sora laughed and smiled, nodding, "That's what I keep telling Merlin and the others, but Merlin doesn't have enough money to pay for paint. The others think that they need something to lighten their spirits, though! But Leon doesn't really care, he says that since Cloud can't see it, it shouldn't be there. But we need something to liven things up!"

Riku looked over and noted that Sora liked to talk a lot. But not that he minded all that much, as long as he didn't have to talk. But something came to his mind, and he spoke it before he thought his words over, "I could buy the paint for you,"

Sora looked over at Riku in total shock. Riku saw a smile erupt on the brunette's face, and Riku knew that he could never take back what he just said. The pure joy in Sora's face was too much.

"Really!" Sora exclaimed, "that...that would be great! Would you!"

Riku looked over and sighed, trying not to let Sora hear it, "Yeah, I'll get it,"

Heck, he had money, and he needed something to spend it on. His parents would ask question though. His parent's always asked questions, "yeah, I'll get it after they drop me off tonight, so I don't forget,"

Riku didn't know what was happening. At first he was having a blast painting the mayor's house, thinking he'd never get caught. Then he does get caught by a hard ass cop. Then he has to go to trial, and his parents have to 'work', so he has to get a ride by that same hard ass cop. Then he get's dropped off at some lame community service by that hard ass cop. Then he has to do all this work. And now he's getting hugged by Sora! Wha-! Wait? Hugged by Sora?"

Riku looked down and was met with a spiky poof of hair. And something was wrapped tightly around his middle. He didn't think for a minute, then pushed Sora away, growling, "I'm getting paint, for god's sake, you don't have to glomp me!"

Sora blushed and looked away, "I just wanted to say...thanks."

Riku sighed and put his forehead in his palm. This was going to be one LONG month.

---

When Riku was un-cuffed and pushed toward his house, he walked forward without a word and burst through the door, walked into the living room, saw his parents watching TV, and walked forward, "can you guy's drop me off at Home Depot? I'll walk back,"

They both looked up at him in shock, then at each other. This was the first time that Riku had asked them for ANYTHING. And when I say anything, I mean anything! Riku stood there, his hands in his pockets, his head tilted in annoyance.

"Well?" Riku asked them when they were too shocked to answer. His eyebrows quirked down, and he squinted his eyes. This was seriously annoying him.

"S-sure," His mother said, standing and walking over to him, grabbing her purse off the mantle. She looked toward her husband with that look that said 'if-you-don't-come-with-me-you're-a-dead-man' either that or 'time-to-bond-with-our-son!'. Whichever one it was, it got him off the couch and at the door faster than a bullet. Riku sighed and walked past him, walking to their car and getting in it before they could say another word to him. He didn't like asking his parent's for things.

---

Riku was pissed because he thought that bright neon green (the color he used for TYME) was the perfect color for the place, but his mother interjected the minute she heard what it was for. She continued to say that this ugly poop-brown was a good color, but Riku sighed and stated that they wanted something lively. Riku wanted neon green, his mother wanted brown.

They settled on daisy yellow, and a mellow calm purple.

Riku actually didn't mind these colors. His mom didn't either. But he was pissed when his parent's stated that they were driving him home.

---

**How do you like the first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I hope you guys like this story, because I'm having fun writing it!**

---

Riku swept a long arc with the brush in his hand, making a clean sweep. That was his job today, paint the dining hall. Tomorrow he'd have to paint the lounge. Then the living quarters. (Riku had told Sora that he'd bought a LOT of paint)

He was going to make something nice...something that he'd wanted to paint for a long time. He'd paint a sunset, well...the yellow fading into the purple. And Riku actually WANTED to paint it. He'd thought it'd look very good.

---

_Riku's mother put her hand on his shoulder as he was sitting on the couch playing his gameboy as he waited for the cops to come and take him. He still didn't want to go there, but at least he was going to be able to do something that he liked there. Paint. He'd never told his parents that he liked to paint, but he figured that they could tell with all his graffiti and spray paint. _

"_Riku, are you okay with doing this Community Service?" She asked, looking at him although he was looking at the screen. He grunted in response and she backed off. He WAS wearing a GREY shirt instead of a black one today. A lighter shirt meant more improvement. _

_Riku turned off the gameboy and threw it lazily on the couch, leaning back and putting his elbows on the rest. He really didn't want to be waiting here with his parents, but he didn't want to be late like yesterday. _

---

Riku heard steps, and looked up. He didn't want anyone to see it until it was done, and he was ready to yell, "Hey, I don't want any one to see it yet!"

Cloud smiled, walking over to where he heard the voice, "See? Who do you think I am?"

Riku looked up and saw the blonde standing there, and he stood, wiping his hands on his pants, "You're Cloud right?"

Cloud nodded and his eyes were, yet again, staring at nothing. This unnerved Riku, because he felt strange talking to a person that couldn't see. He saw Cloud walk forward, "Where are you?"

Riku didn't know what to do, and when he saw Cloud put out his hand, he was hesitant. He eventually put his fingers so that they were just touching Cloud's, then Cloud smiled. Thte next thing Riku knew Cloud was touching his cheek with the other hand. Riku, upon any circumstances, didn't let ANYONE touch his face. It felt to foreign and weird to him.

"Lay off!" Riku yelled, raising his fist and punching Cloud right between the eyes. There was a large and sickening crack, then Cloud fell back, and yet another defying crack as Cloud landed right on his wrist.

Riku was immediately pulled back by the officers. He had actually forgotten that they were watching him intensely today. He didn't struggle, but glared at Cloud.

Riku looked angrily up as someone burst through the doors, hearing something. It was Demyx, and he took one look at Cloud on the ground with a bloody nose, and Riku standing over him with a fist, and his anger fired up like a stove.

"You sonnova' bitch!" Demyx yelled, and was about to launch at Riku with a fury, but someone held him back. He looked back at saw Sora standing there, and the rest of the residents of the homeless shelter right behind him.

"What on earth happened?" Sora asked, looking up at Demyx as he held the man's waist to try and stop him.

"The idiot punched Cloud! He beat up on a blind dude!" Demyx yelled, and then stopped when he figured he wasn't getting anywhere. He glared daggers at Riku, fire in his eyes. He heard something, then a proud Yuffie call: "Here he comes to save the day!"

Demyx smirked at Riku like he was saying: 'oh, you are so getting it now,'

"Cloud!"

Sora looked up and over to see that Leon was kneeling next to Cloud, helping him. But...Cloud was smiling.

"Leon, it's alright," Cloud laughed, waving him off, his eyes staring at nothing, "It's not like I haven't been punched before,"

Sora sighed, walked past Demyx, and toward Riku. There was reasoning needed, and Sora was always the one to do that, "Riku, why did you punch Cloud?"

Riku glared at Sora, then at Cloud, "He touched my face, no one touches my face,"

Sora sighed, then backed off. He wasn't really good at explaining things, "will you, Sephiroth?"

The man with long silver walked up and coughed into his hand, "Cloud memorized the face with his hands, so that he may know who he is talking to,"

"Woo! Go Sehpy-bunny!" Yuffie exclaimed, jumping up and down in the crowd of all the people waiting to hear what happened.

Riku just stared in a stupor, feeling worse than he had in his whole life. He just punched a blind man for wanting to remember him. Was Riku that cold hearted? Riku gasped and put his hand to his mouth, trying to hold something back. He couldn't believe it. His parent's were right all those times. All those time's they said that he needed to control his temper, sort out his impulses.

Riku felt something wrap around his stomach, yet again, and looked down to be met with a poof of brown, again. He was being hugged by Sora, again.

"It's alright, you didn't know," Sora said, having seen the shock and guilt of what he just did wash over his new friends face, "No one will blame you."

Riku was going to push Sora off, but his arms were still captured by the men. Yes, that IS the reason he wasn't going to push Sora off. The ONLY reason.

Eventually, everyone had filtered into the dining hall, flocking around like stray seagulls. Every once in a while glaring at Riku for hurting their friend.

"I'm okay, I swear!" Cloud laughed, having Leon help him up. He winced and put his wrist in his opposite hand, his face contorted in pain, "I think I hurt my wrist though,"

Leon took it carefully, and Cloud gasped at the pain that swept up his arm. Leon saw this, and immediately took action. He turned his head and caught sight of him, "Auron! I need you and Cid to help me get Cloud to the hospital,"

"Hospital?" Cloud exclaimed, his sightless eyes widening, "Don't you think that's a bit over the top?"

No one else thought so, because everyone made room for Auron to get through to them.

"Go Aur-man!" Yuffie exclaimed, then saw that things weren't as interesting as she had thought. She still stayed there, though.

Cloud heard around, trying to hear what was going on. He heard random phrases, but nothing of what was going on. He didn't need to go to a hospital. But before he knew it, he felt himself being picked up. And let me tell ya, being picked up by who knows what, and being blind is like being on a roller coaster.

"What the hell!" Cloud exclaimed, kicking his legs, "Who picked me up!"

Riku stared in wonder as Auron carried off Cloud, then he noted that Sora was STILL hugging him, "Umm, Sora, you can let go now,"

Sora smiled nervously and jumped back, looking up at Riku. He blushed a shade of red, then reached up, laying a kiss on Riku's cheek, "thanks for caring about Cloud,"

Riku blushed prettily, watching as Sora nearly skipped away. Riku was left in the room with the cops, still holding tightly to his arms.

"Oo, good going," Officer Axel laughed, leaning down to talk into Riku's ear, "I'm SURE Sora likes the silent but romantic types,"

Riku wrenched his arms out of their grasp and started to walk back to his paints.

"Have a nice day," Axel said, before walking back to where he was supposed to be inspecting the dining area.

"Have a heart attack," Riku yelled back, then flipped the officer off.

---

Riku felt TERRIBLE. Every one of the people here had come during lunch and personally say how much they hated him. This was like one big family, because everyone hated him for punching Cloud. It's not like he meant to! The only one still talking to him was Sora...and Cloud. That, sadly, made Riku even more guilty.

"It's alright," Cloud said, having Leon guide him to the table Riku and Sora were sitting at, "I really don't mind. I used to have a temper too, if you'll believe that. I even punched a lady for sneaking up on me,"

Riku looked at Cloud, then back at his food, "I'm...umm...You know..."

Riku had never apologized to anyone before, and he didn't exactly know how to say it and make it sound like he was telling the truth. But before he could continue, Cloud cut in, "apology accepted,"

Riku looked at him, then smiled. It was a small and transparent smile, but he smiled. Sora was the only one who noticed that tiny, minuscule quirk of the boy's lips, but he saw it. He smiled and stared in wonder at this new kid, wondering if he wasn't such the bad boy appearance that he brought up.

Riku, actually, couldn't believe that Cloud was so forgiving. Anyone with a huge bandage on their nose, covering a nasty bruise would be THAT forgiving. Riku smiled on the inside, then thought of his parent's suddenly. Riku had once walked home with a broken nose, and his parent's didn't ask any questions. They just cleaned him up and let him go to his room. Riku still thought they were a nuisance, but that was a kinda nice thing to do.

Oh, and the painting? Everyone loved it. After they heard that Riku had apologized to Cloud, they came at him with a storm of approval. They thought it was great, everyone said that it was just what this place needed. All except Leon of course, who still stuck with his moto. But Riku noticed that at lunch Leon was actually explaining it to Cloud.

Riku was now painting door to the dining lounge, and it had huge letters on it spelling out 'Dining'. It was bubble letters in the yellow. Riku felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see who it was, "Hey, Sora,"

Sora smiled at him and looked at what he was doing, "I think it's great,"

Riku silently wondered why Sora was here, then noted that Sora always kept up to date with things. Weird little Sora. Riku stood and wiped his hands off, just barely finishing. The people here didn't really like Riku yet, but they were growing on him.

"Do you like it here?" Sora asked suddenly, looking up at Riku with wide pure eyes.

Riku laughed a bitter laugh, "You kidding? I hate this stupid community service thing,"

Riku saw the hurt in Sora's eyes, and he noticed what he just said, "No...I mean...You know...I mean,"

Sora smiled again, that hurt ebbed away. Sora reached up, pecked Riku on the cheek again, then squeezed Riku's hand a bit, "They like you, you know, you're different,"

Before Riku had time to think about what Sora had just said, the brunette was gone. Riku walked down to the lounge, opening the door. He saw the scene he saw yesterday, Jack in the corner, Leon and Cloud at the far wall, Yuffie in front of the television, and Sora on the couch, watching her. Riku felt so odd here. But...it was a good odd. He felt so...at home here. It was like he was accepted here.

"Riki-kiki!" Yuffie exclaimed, jumping up from her seated position and running to him, "just the person I wanted to see! Sor-kitty told me that you knew something about video games, and I wanted to know if you'd help me?"

Riku looked at Sora with a raised eyebrow, while the brunette just shrugged. Riku had told Sora nothing about knowing how to play video games, but dang was Sora lucky that Riku did. Riku nodded hesitantly and walked forward, Yuffie nearly dragging him. He was pulled into a sitting position by Yuffie, and a gamecube controller was shoved into his hands.

"I can't beat El Gigante," Yuffie whined. Pointing to the television. Riku almost laughed, but turned to the screen and started, Yuffie watching in excitement.

Sora smiled happily at Riku, knowing that when Riku got here yesterday morning, their would be no way in hell that Riku would play that game with Yuffie. So...he was improving. Sora like that thought, and he liked Riku. The only reason Sora was trying to get Riku to be more...loose is because Sora truly thought that Riku was different from the rest. And he really was. Sora yawned and felt the weight shift near him, making him look over.

"You beat it already?" Sora asked, looking over to see Riku sitting there. He smiled, resting his elbows on the couch lazily, "I was just kidding when I told her you were good at video games."

Riku smirked, then looked around. He saw that this was bland as well, and thought it would be bland. He was about to open his mouth and say something, when the Officers burst in and walked right over to him. Axel grabbed his arms and clicked them together with the handcuffs, dragging Riku forward, "come on, we going to the rest of the trial,"

Riku was flustered, and he stumbled after them, sending a glance to a very confused Sora. But he was gone and in that damn police car before he could say anything. But when he had the chance, he did, "What in the hell! I thought that the trial was over!"

"You're parent's took the liberty of re-scheduling another one, they say that your dad has some sort of connection with the judge and their arranging to get your service time cut down," Axel said, driving faster, "I can't believe it, but it's true,"

Riku glared out the window, and before he knew it, he was at the court house. He really didn't want to go in there again, but that stupid Officer made him.

---

"Okay," The judge sighed, "only since Mr. Nori is such a good friend of mine, I'll make Riku Nori's Sentence on Community service only eight days, no more, no less,"

Riku stared up at him in wonder, then a hand was on his shoulder. He turned and looked, seeing that his mother was smiling at him, "I'm sorry for not being able to come that other time, but when your father learned that the judge was a good friend, he pulled some strings,"

Riku stared at her, then walked past, but not before murmuring, "Thanks,"

Riku's mother stared after him in shock, then turned to his father. She smiled warmly at him, "Arthur, he just thanked us,"

Arthur looked after his son, then looked toward his wife and smiled, "maybe that homeless shelter is doing him some good,"

Riku, outside, was gonna make a run for it, but Axel caught his shoulder before he could get more than three feet, "Oh, no buddy, You still gotta go back there for three more hours,"

Riku groaned, then allowed Axel to lead him to the car, shoving him in the back yet again. But...Axel didn't handcuff him, ahh well, he had a gun. Still no chance for Riku to run.

---

"Man! Anyone wanna hear The Melting Of Tyme!" Ansem yelled, thrusting his fist in the air and showing around the CD he just bought, (he was kinda half proud since it was with his own money...being twenty and immature still) "It's a totally great independent band! It totally rocks!"

Riku dropped the book he was handing Sora and his eyebrow twitched, he must have looked crazy. He just stared, until Sora waved a hand in front of his face, "You okay? You wanna go start dinner? You know, get out for some air? You alright?"

Riku shook his head and shakily bent to retrieve the book. The guys sitting right behind him, talking about him, didn't know that his full name was Riku Nori. They just thought he was Riku. And Ansem, the guy actually talking about his band, thought Riku's name was Pichu.

"What's the member's names?" Mickey asked, taking the case from Ansem. Ansem put a finger to his chin and thought.

"Umm...Hayner Michi, Pence Ouran, and Riku Nori," Ansem said, then shrugged, "I think,"

Sora perked up and Looked at them, stepping over Riku and walking up, "Riku Nori? Our Riku Nori?"

As if that sentence was a tracker to Riku, everyone looked at him. Riku stood up shakily and turned around, shrugging and almost laughing nervously, "Sorry, It must have slipped my mind,"

Sora stood in shock, while the other five stood and walked over to Riku, patting him on the back and such.

"Wow! I didn't know you were famous!" Ansem yelled, then looked him in the eye, "I didn't know the main guy from The Melting Of Tyme was so cute though,"

Riku blushed five shades of red, and someone caught his shoulder. He looked over and saw Seifer standing there, "Nice job, I heard your music,"

Riku blushed again, and was being pinned to the wall by fans. Something he never thought he'd have happen.

Saix just slapped him on the back.

Mickey smiled at him like an old father would at a son he's proud of, then turned and walked off, saying back to the rest of them, "Come on, guys, let's go,"

The rest followed him like a bunch of baby ducks following a mother. Trailing him out to the basketball course. Riku sighed and watched after him, then saw that Sora was walking up to him, his arms crossed, shaking his head with a smiled that said, 'and-I-thought-I-knew-you'.

"Once I think I figured you all out, you turn out to be in a band," Sora said, but laughed. Riku shook his head, then looked at Sora,

"I could bring them here tomorrow,"

Sora almost didn't catch it. And for a moment, he didn't understand it. Then he looked at Riku with wide eyes and a small quirk of his lips. He lunged at Riku and glomped him, his arms around Riku's neck, his cheek nuzzling against Riku's neck. He sighed, loosening his grip, "You're too much, you know that,"

Riku actually put his hands lightly on Sora's hips, and let them linger there for a moment, before pushing the man off, scowling at him, "I'm bringing them, for god's sake, you don't have to glomp me!"

Sora laughed, then turned around and started walking toward the door, "Come, let's start dinner,"

---

Riku walked into his house and went into the living room and plopped on the couch, grabbing the phone off the coffee table. He speed dialed a number, than sat back, knowing that his person would be there.

"Hayner here, tell me why the hell you're calling," Hayner asked, his voice on edge. He wasn't in the best of moods.

"Hayner, we're gonna play for the Destiny Isle Corps. You in?" Riku asked, smirking. He actually hoped that Hayner said yes. He had a good song to sing tomorrow, and he needed Hayner, the bass guitar, there. Although Hayner was twenty nine, he still played the guitar for Riku, and he did it damn good.

"I'm in, isn't that place the homeless shelter?" Hayner asked, then sighed into the phone, "My sister, Olette, is in a homeless shelter across town. I'll be there,"

Riku sighed, then quickly dialed another number. Pence.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sam, can I talk to Pence?" Riku asked, using a hard and mean voice. He really didn't like Pence's little sister Sam, so he always sounded mean around her. The girl chirped something, then Pence was on In a second, "Pence, we going to play for a homeless shelter, you in?"

"Yeah, sure, see yah,"

Riku was off the phone before dinner, and that was a good thing. He stood lazily and stretched, pulling his arms above his head and groaning at popping joints. He'd painted all day, and he really wanted a rest. But not after a big helping of his mother's home maid cooking. Man, he loved the stuff. His parent's were STILL annoying though.

He walked into the kitchen, where he saw his mom turning on the stove, a pan of home maid lasagna in front of her.

"Mmm, Lasagna, thanks mom," Riku said, but he didn't even crack a smile. He'd start thanking people and apologizing, but he would do NO smiling. No. He had a reputation to live up to. His mom turned around and faced him, smiling warmly,

"I know it's your favorite," She said, then popped in it the oven, closing the door, "You want to eat down here with me and your father tonight?"

"Sure," Riku said, then walked up to her and looked up at her, "mom, I'll do this once and only once, okay?"

She looked down at him and stared in wonder until he reached up and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks mom,"

She watched him leave, being the same old punk that she'd remembered him to be. But...that punk wouldn't just kiss her on the cheek. She smiled warmly and touched where he kissed her, then turned back to her cooking.

That place was changing him. No matter how much he wanted to deny it.

---

**Yay! Nother chap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter. Hope you like it. OH! And the chapters are sorta supposed to mean days. One day each chapter. **

---

Riku Walked into the dining hall where everyone was waiting. He'd asked Merlin earlier if his band could set up in here, and Merlin was more than happy. Riku and his band didn't play those hard rock songs about death and killing, they just played whatever came to their mind. And they'd happened to write down.

Riku walked up to Sora, who was still serving people, and tapped him on the shoulder, "Sora, can I move some tables so that Pence can set up the drums?"

Sora looked around and saw that a slightly chubby guy and a tall and handsome man were standing in the doorway, both were smirking, but they actually looked happy to be doing this. Sora looked back at Riku in a daze, and slowly nodded his head. He couldn't believe that RIku was actually going to play here! Yesterday, he'd wondered for a while if Riku would, but he didn't really think...well...he didn't know what he thought.

Riku smiled - he SMIRKED and pushed one of the empty tables away from the wall near the door. He walked up to the other table and kindly asked Auron and Cid to move, "Oi, wanna move?"

Cid and Auron looked up at him, then broke out laughing, picking up their food and going to sit with Cloud and Leon. Riku smirked. He pushed that table and then walked to the double doors leading to the lunch area, "Okay, Pence, Wheel 'er in,"

Pence nodded and went back in the hall. There was a slight commotion, then the doors opened again and in came a set of drums. Eight on the set. He set it right against the wall, and Hayner flipped around the electric guitar that was strapped to his back, "We're going to need a minute to set up,"

Riku nodded, then looked around, seeing the people's eager faces. He looked around, then back at Hayner, "set up mine will you? Thanks,"

Hayner stopped frozen when he was about to plug in the amp. Did Riku just...thank him? Hayner looked slowly up at Riku, and saw that the silver-head wasn't there anymore. Hayner shook his head in wonder, then walked over to Pence, plugging in the amp to the guitar, then to Riku's, "Pence, Riku just thanked me,"

Pence snorted, then tapped on the cymbal to see if it was alright, "Yeah, icy day in hell,"

Hayner shook his head, "I'm not kidding,"

Pence looked up at him, "No shit?"

"No shit,"

They both looked over as the doors opened and Riku walked in, carrying his bright maroon acoustic on his back. He looked at Hayner and Pence with a frown, then lifted his hand, acknowledging them, "thanks guys,"

Hayner looked at pence with raised eyebrows, then smirked while plugging in a microphone, "You owe me ten bucks,"

"Shut it, you made him say thank you," Pence said with annoyance readable in his voice.

---

Riku pulled up a chair from one of the disregarded tables and pulled his guitar onto his lap. He wasn't used to playing in front of people, but he'd make a exception. These people were really excited, and they wanted to listen to something NOW. He felt a presence behind him, but he didn't look, and he started strumming. This was one of his songs that he'd wrote earlier in the career. He smiled, actually smiled. (AN: This song is actually 'Sitting, waiting, wishing' by Jack Johnson)

/ _I was sitting, waiting, wishing_

_You believed in superstitions_

_Then maybe you would see the signs/_

His voice was deep, and almost nothing like his normal voice. He sung it out and loud, like he was taught to. He strummed hard on the guitar, playing exactly the right cords. He'd memorized this song much before, and still remembered it.

_/But lord knows that this world is cruel_

_And I ain't the lord no I'm just a fool_

_Learning loving somebody_

_Don't make them love you/_

He glanced around momentarily and noticed that he was slowly becoming the only sound in the room, and everyone was turned toward him. He looked back down at his hand plucking the strings with the pick, then up at the hand choosing the cords to press. He wasn't very good at playing the right string while not looking, but...right now he was on fire.

/_Must I always be waiting, waiting on you?_

_Must I always be playing, playing your fool/_

Now, Auron wasn't the man that usually liked songs. Heck, he didn't even like music. He probably hasn't heard a good instrument in the world. Cid probably too. But this song, it had strange lyrics, but the melody and the simple sound of Riku's voice entranced him. He didn't know what it was. And he looked over at Cid, and saw that the man was leaning forward, listening as well. This kid didn't have just any voice...it was a magical voice.

/_I sang your songs I danced your dance_

_I gave your friends all a chance_

_But putting up with them_

_Wasn't worth never having you /_

Jack liked classical music, he didn't like rock all that much. He had his own opinions, and nobody even tried to stop his thoughts. He didn't like rap, nor country, nor rock, nor foreign. He liked classical. Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin, Gershwin, Haydn, Sibelius, Tchaikovsky, oh the list goes on! But...this song struck him as odd. He didn't want to listen to it, thinking that the lyrics were strained out and strange. But he found himself listening to the voice more than the lyrics. He thought that Riku had a great voice. More than even some of the opera he listened to.

/_Maybe you've been through this before_

_But it's my first time so please ignore_

_The next few lines because they're directed at you/_

Namine will surely have to tell Kairi about this! Kairi just so happened to like these kinds of songs, and Namine did to. She was more just enjoying the thought of having a concert! Woo!

Aerith thought that it was enchanting. He swept around one's ears like a dance. An elaborate waltz of notes and vocals. It blended and mixed with everything that it was, it befriended the air and sent it right to your ears. It was like this song was meant to be heard.

Tifa looked at Riku, then smiled, putting her chin in her hand. Good song.

/_I can't always be waiting, waiting on you_

_I can't always be playing, playing your fool /_

Saix didn't speak much. He didn't speak if not needed. And right now, he would say that this song reached...out. It wasn't the best song he'd heard, but heck, it was better than a lot of other songs. He smiled a little, tapping his head a little. Catchy.

Seifer would take his beanie off to this song. And he didn't take his beanie off to anything. Nothing. But this was a good song. He'd say, that it was his favorite song for the day. He changed songs everyday. It was a good and great honor to be on Seifer's favorite list.

/_Just wait a minute_

_Just sitting, waiting_

_Just wait a minute_

_Just sitting, waiting/_

Ansem was astatic. He just plain couldn't believe it! First: he learned that the main singer of The Melting Of Tyme was working at his homeless shelter, THEN: he brings the band to the place, and NOW: he's playing a kick-ass song! This couldn't be a better day! Well...it would be better if, just maybe, he'd get an autograph from the band, but knowing his luck, he wasn't doubting it! Ahh, this was a good song.

Sephiroth listened, his hands rested on his forehead, his eyes closed. To anyone else, he looks like he has a headache. To himself, he's listening to a thing people think he's not interested in. But, oh, is he.

/ _Well if I was in your position_

_I'd put down all my ammunition_

_I'd wonder why it had taken me so long_

_But lord knows that I'm not you/ _

This reminded Mickey of Minnie. She liked these kinds of songs, the rock song but it's mellow and light. Yeah, He's not saying he doesn't like it, it's just it reminds him of her. He doesn't particularly like things that remind him of her. So he doesn't particularly like this song. But RIku singing it, and he likes Riku as a friend, so...I guess he'll like it.

Yuffie didn't know what to say, other than: I KNOW A FRIKKIN POP STAR! OMGWTFBBQ!

/ _And if I was I wouldn't be so cruel_

_Because waiting on love_

_Ain't so easy to do /_

Axel didn't know that this kid had it in him. Axel snuck a look at Roxas, and saw that the kid was mildly smiling and tapping his head. Axel smiled and looked toward Riku. Okay, Riku wasn't SO bad. Heck, Roxas wasn't either. But Axel still wanted to sue whoever made Roxas a cop. Oh, if Axel had a quarter for every time he heard that said to himself.

Anyway, the song was alright. Not as great as some Axel had heard.

_/Must I always be waiting, waiting on you?_

_Must I always be playing, playing your fool/_

Riku hummed at the end, then stopped. The song was over. He looked up and saw that everyone was staring at him, spare Cloud who was staring at nothing.

Even Cloud and Leon thought the song was good, but Cloud was still a big confused on what was going on exactly, but Leon was ready to the jump to explain, "There's a band here going to perform,"

Leon said, sitting next to cloud, having gone to just get something for a moment. Cloud reached up to the voice and reached forward until he felt his fingers on skin. He cupped the cheek and moved his fingers around, feeling the facial marks and features. He wasn't that good at voices, and he needed to know who it was by memorizing their face, "Oh, Leon, which band?"

"The one Riku performs in? He just played the last song, and he and his band are going to perform again in a second," Leon said, and his head unconsciously tilted into Cloud's touch. The hand of the sightless man lingered there for a moment, then he let go, smiling warmly, wishing deeply he could see everything, "That would be so great to see, you'll have to explain it to me later,"

Riku looked with a glance over at Cloud, and noted that the man still had one of those make-shift casts the doctors give you when they need to have schedule to have a real one put on. Riku was still a bit guilty about breaking Cloud's wrist (he can't believe he ACTUALLY broke it!) And he would do anything to make it up to his new friend. He didn't like to hurt people intentionally, no matter how much he hated people.

"Riku, we're ready," Hayner said, walking up and putting his hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku looked up at him and nodded, standing and walking over. He winked to Sora, who had been standing behind him the whole performance. Riku blushed a little and turned on the mike, but not too loud, they didn't want to blow these people away.

"Okay, we're going to do a new song," Riku said nervously, then picked up his purple electric guitar and put it around his shoulder, "thanks, it's called 'Stay home,'" (AN: the actual song is 'Stay home' by Self.)

Pence immediately started to tap on the drums, Hayner starting on the bass.

/_I believe in self-assertion_

_Destiny is like diversion_

_Now it seems I've got my head on straight/_

Pence continued, and Riku started strumming lightly.

/_I'm a freak without provision_

_Seems I've made the right decision_

_Try to turn back now, it might be too late/_

Hayner walked up to his mike, putting his lips to it. Riku smirked, and his tone changed lightly. He and Hayner started singing, their voices almost identical. Pence started tapping a slightly different tune.

/_And it's off to the morning and back again_

_Same old day, same situation_

_The happiness is back as if to say/_

Riku and Hayner held out the long note on 'say'. And Hayner cut off, strumming hard for the chorus. Riku hit the notes harder, getting the right volume for the chorus.

/_I wanna stay home today/ _

(Hayner sung the in the back/_Don't wanna go out/)_

_/If anyone comes to play/_

(Hayner sung in the back again/_Gonna get thrown out/)_

_/I wanna stay home today/_

(Hayner sung the last back part in the chorus/_Don't want no company/)_

_/no way, _

_yeah, yeah, yeah/_

Riku actually smiled while he and Hayner sung out the 'yeah, yeah, yeah'. Riku calmed his guitar to a stop, and Hayner played the exact right notes, while Pence still tapped away like he was meant to play this part.

/_A simple life's my cup of tea_

_I don't need nobody but me_

_What I wouldn't give just to be left alone/_

He held out the word 'alone'. Well, he and hayner did. Hayner had said the last line with him, and continued to lightly pluck. Pence made a mildly large 'bam'. And Riku continued to sing,

/_I wanna be a millionaire someday_

_And know what it feels like to give it away_

_Watch me march to the beat of my own drum/_

They stayed in the same beat for a moment, but it changed again, like it did before the chorus. The boys playing were in their own world, their own dimension. It was only then and their music.

/ _And it's over and over and over again_

_Same old day, same situation_

_The happiness is back as if to say/_

They roared up for the chorus, Hayner slamming on his guitar, similar to how Riku was doing. Pence bashed hard on the drums, but not too hard. They were nearly going crazy, but still keeping the show and making a nice volume.

/_I wanna stay home today/ _

(Hayner sung the in the back/_Don't wanna go out/)_

_/If anyone comes to play/_

(Hayner sung in the back again/_Gonna get thrown out/)_

_/I wanna stay home today/_

(Hayner sung in a quiet voice the last back part in the chorus/_Don't want no company/)_

_/no way, _

_yeah, yeah, yeah/_

This time, they continued to rock on like the chorus, while Riku sung in long words.

/_Rain, rain every day_

_Everyone would just stay away now_

_Come another day_

_Come another day/_

It was the musical break, and Riku took a deep breath. He heard Pence slamming away at the drums, then a second later, he heard Hayner's small solo. While the musical break was going on, it was more like a background voice,

/_I wanna stay home today_

_I wanna stay home today,_

_I wanna stay home, stay home, stay home, stay h-/_

Riku slammed on his guitar, Hayner doing the same. He could nearly feel the ground shaking, and he almost jumped in the air like he'd seen so many rockers do. He was having such a good time right now, he almost laughed. ALMOST! He didn't. He was only lightly smiling.

/_I wanna stay home today/ _

(Hayner sung the in the back/_Don't wanna go out/)_

_/If anyone comes to play/_

(Hayner sung in the back again/_Gonna get thrown out/)_

_/I wanna stay home today/_

(Hayner sung the last back part in the chorus/_Don't want no company/)_

_/no way, _

_yeah, yeah, yeah/_

Riku knew that they were coming to a close. He smiled, and they sang the chorus once more, then they slowly brought it to a end, slowly ending with Hayner. Riku waited, then breathed hard, putting his hand to his chest. He failed to notice the wild and crazy round of applause he was getting, and all he heard was the beating of his own heart. He couldn't believe that he just did that! He'd never done a show before, and this one, he didn't even have time to get pepped up.

"Nice job," Hayner said with a smile, then jumped up, slapping a hi-five with Pence. He walked to the middle of the lunch room, with Pence at his side and they went to talk to the fans they got. Riku watched, and didn't mind. He really didn't like attention, the whole 'hating people' thing. Riku sighed again, then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Sora there, and standing behind him was Cloud holding onto Leon's side. Leon had a hand around Cloud's waist, and he thought no one noticed. Cloud was smiling and blushing, looking forward at nothing,

"That was very good, Riku," Cloud said, then reached out his hand, "I'm sorry for asking this, but may I see your acoustic guitar?"

Riku was the slightest bit surprised by this, but he didn't argue, or show his surprise. He just smirked, standing, and grabbing it where he'd set it near the amp, "sure,"

Cloud took it as if it were a piece of valuable art, and then stared forward, his hands roaming over it. He smiled and then put his hand up to Leon, "May I sit somewhere?"

Leon took Cloud's hand and led him to the nearest table that was clear, his hand still latched to the blonde's waist. Cloud sat and marveled at the thing in his grasp, while he heard Riku get attacked by the people that failed to notice that Riku was here too.

"Wow," Ansem said, his eyes tearing up, his CD was clutched to his chest, and he held it out to Riku. He'd already got Hayner and Pence's autographs, and all he needed was Riku's, "Please, sign it?"

Riku saw the glittering hope in Ansem's eyes, and sighed. He grabbed it, pulled out a graffiti pen that he always kept (Just in case he needed to mark something). He signed in bug letters on the back, blew on it to dry it, and handed it back to Ansem. He'd made sure not to write over the other's. Ansem took it and shone, thanking him over and over.

Riku was patted on the back, congratulated, thanked, hugged, and even kissed on the cheek by Yuffie. Who demanded he sign her favorite game (Resident Evil 4) with the name Riki-kiki. Riku succumbed, and even put hearts over the eyes. That would make her leave him alone for a while, well...long enough for her to get bored of it. Which was a long time.

Riku was alone in the kitchen, spare Sora. And Cloud and Leon who were still fiddling with his guitar, but he knew they'd be a while. He looked down at Sora and smiled a tiny bit. Sora smiled back.

Riku was about to ask what Sora needed, when the boy reached up and lightly kissed him. But not on the cheek, on the lips. Sora pulled back, blushed and ran out of the dining hall. Riku stood flustered a moment, the raised a hand to put his fingers on his now tingling lips. He'd...never felt so weird before. His heart was racing, his mind was going blank, his feet were tingling, and his blood was running a mile track sprint in his veins. What was this? Riku didn't get it at all.

"Riku,"

Riku looked over to see Cloud standing there, Leon's arm still permanently on his waist. He was handing the guitar back, smiling sadly, "I've always wanted one of those things,"

Riku smiled a tiny, teeny, intsy smile, then pulled out his marker again. He wrote a big 'TYME -RN' on it, then pushed it back, "Keep it,"

Cloud's eyes widened and he just stood there, staring. He didn't know what to say. He actually couldn't see the thing that Riku wrote, and he actually couldn't play the thing! But...Cloud didn't know why Riku would do something like this. Didn't he really, really like this instrument? It felt like it was just barely polished, and it even smelled good. He couldn't believe that Riku was giving away something that was so valuable to him. Cloud didn't move, and he just pondered everything in his mind. He was so shocked that his mind was going into overdrive. No one had given him something so valuable. On second thought, no one other than Leon had ever given him anything!

Cloud felt his hands shaking, and he shook his head over and over, his voice shaking, "I can't accept this, I can't accept this, I can't accept this,"

He tried to push it back into Riku's hands, but found that the person that he was going to push it back to was no longer there. He clutched the guitar carefully and put his hand out, trying to find anyone, "I-I...I can't..."

Someone took Cloud's hand and tightened the grip on his waist. Cloud's eyes widened and he clenched the hand, "Leon?"

"Take it," Leon said, then lightly patted Cloud's injured hand lightly, "You deserve it,"

Cloud looked up at him and set the guitar down and hugged Leon tight. He latched his arms around the man's waist, putting his face in Leon's chest. He really thought he didn't deserve it.

---

Riku bit his lip as he fought the giant in the game. Yuffie had gotten bored of the signature, and asked Riku to fight yet another boss in Resident Evil 4. Riku didn't really mind, but his head just wasn't in the game. He was thinking too much about the kiss Sora gave him. He'd been kissed before, but it never felt like that.

"If you're gonna fail so many times," Yuffie huffed, grabbing the controller from him, "Than I'll beat it, Riki-kiki,"

Riku sighed and plopped on the couch, running a hand through his hair. Everyone had basically already gotten over the excitement from this morning. Jack was in the corner reading. The guys were out playing basketball. Yuffie was playing the game. Cloud and Leon were actually off in the library trying to gather books. And Sora was sitting next to him.

Riku flared in a blush at that last thought. He turned, flashed a look at Sora, then turned back. He couldn't believe that Sora kissed him that morning. It was a small kiss, but Riku couldn't help himself wanting more. He glanced another look at Sora, to find the boy looking back at him. He blushed five shades of pink, and looked away, to nervous to even look at the brunette. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked over to see Sora leaning over to look at him.

"Are you alright? Riku?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side, his eyes wide. Riku blushed, and he backed away, trying desperately not to just blurt out how cute Sora looked. He quickly turned, and stood.

"I'm going to start on dinner," Riku said, then walked toward the door.

---

Riku's mother heard the door open, and she nearly went running toward the entry hallway. She smiled, clapping her hands in front of her chest, "How was the performance today?"

Riku looked up at her, and smiled warmly, a faint blush covering his cheeks. He didn't exactly know why he was smiling, but he just felt so happy. He looked up at his mother, "Great, mom!"

He just realized what he said, then went back to his scowling, "TV, holler when dinner's ready,"

She nodded, and Riku walked into the living room, his hands in his pockets. She looked after him in wonder, then walked into her kitchen, seeing her husband working at the table.

"Arthur, our son just smiled at me," She said, leaning on the counter, putting her hand to her forehead. Arthur didn't seem surprised.

"He smiled at me when I helped him get down that one old red guitar the guy from that one band, 'Organization 13', gave him," He sighed, then flipped a page of the newspaper.

She looked into space, then stated something that made Arthur smile, "Our son is really cute when he smiles,"

_---_

**Just as a refresh, the first song is 'Sitting, waiting, wishing' by Jack Johnson, and the second is 'Stay home' by Self.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm updating again! SQUEE!**

---

What Irked Riku about yesterday was, was that even Axel came up and congratulated him, with Roxas. Axel had smirked and slapped Riku on the back, "Nice job, I think I misjudged you,"

Roxas smiled at Riku, and Riku actually smiled back. Axel looked at Roxas, still thinking that the blonde was a wimp, but not so bad. He actually stood up to a person yesterday, when the man had pulled a knife. Riku knew that Axel wasn't the tough guy that people made him out to be, and Roxas wasn't the wimp that people made him out to be.

But right now, waiting for the men to come and pick him up, he was a bit worried. They were late. Axel was never late. But that thought was wiped from his mind when another thought came into his mind. He only had three more days left at the homeless shelter, not including today. He...he actually didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay there.

Riku stood and walked into the kitchen where his mother was working on a pie. She looked back when she heard him enter, and what she saw made her nearly drop the pie crust. Riku was wearing...jeans. Actual light blue jeans. Not ONE chain or belt hanging from his hips. Not ONE! Wait, now that she got a good look, he was wearing a couple heavy belts and a couple chains around his ankles for some reason. Must be a new style.

She stared in wonder, then tuned into what her son was saying.

"–can I?"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked at him again, "What did you say honey?"

"After my Community Service is over, can I continue to go to the homeless shelter? I'll walk, I know the way," Riku asked, tilting his head to the side, a look of determination in his eyes. She knew that if he looked like that, if she said 'no' he'd sneak out and do it anyway. She nodded in a daze, and then at that moment the doorbell rung.

Riku walked to the door and opened it, expecting Axel to be standing there. But it wasn't. It was a completely different person, standing there with a mean look on his face. Riku looked up at him, but before he knew what was going on, he had handcuffs on too tight and he was being dragged toward the car. They threw him in the back and the man jumped in the front, slamming the door.

"Where's Officer Axel?" Riku asked, looking up at the man while they drove at a break-neck pace.

"He was hurt on duty last night, he's currently in the hospital," the man said in a monotone voice.

"Is he alright?" Riku yelled, leaning forward. The man clenched his hands.

"Please refrain from leaning forward or I will have to use force on you," he said, then looked through the rear-view mirror at Riku, "He's fine,"

Riku sighed and leaned back.

Within a matter of seconds, they were at the Homeless shelter. But the officer followed him in, and even when Riku waved to Demyx, the man did nothing. Riku walked into the kitchen, and started to walk over to where Sora was. He noticed that he still had the overly-tight handcuffs on, but he was to scared of this quiet cop to ask him to take them off. He walked up to Sora, about to grab a plate to help the kid with break fast, when the man grabbed his right arm roughly and pulled it hard. Riku's wrists were still connected, so his left arm was pulled so tight that it almost popped out of it's socket. The man was even pushing on his back so that Riku couldn't turn with his arms. Riku hissed in pain as the man pulled even harder.

"What were you planning on doing?" The man asked, roughly jerking Riku. Riku glared at the man,

"I was going to help Sora with breakfast, any problem with that?" Riku asked, and the man pulled harder. Riku gasped in pure white pain as his eyes closed and his brows knitted together. He didn't know why this man was doing this, but he wished that he stopped.

"You're hurting him!" Sora exclaimed, running up to the man and trying to pry off his hands, "He's supposed to help!"

The man let go, albeit reluctantly. Riku jerked forward and shrugged his left shoulder to get the pain to slowly ebb away. He tried to pull his hands away, but they were still connected by the cuffs. He shook his hands, the nasty metal rubbing against his wrists. Sora put his hand on Riku's shoulder, looking concernedly at the boy. He knew that his new friend was in pain, and he didn't like it one bit. He looked up at the man, "Can you please take the cuffs off?"

The man smirked down at Sora, "No way,"

Sora grunted, then rubbed Riku's hurt shoulder a little, making it feel a ton better. Riku sighed and leaned into the hand massaging his painful shoulder. He looked over at Sora, then mouthed 'thanks'.

"You want to sit down? I'm already done with breakfast," Sora said, then led Riku to the nearest vacant table. The man followed, smirking. Riku sat down and was immediately pulled back up roughly by his hair, and jostled back. He gasped in sheer pain on his roots, and saw that it was the crazy cop that was doing this. The cop looked down at Riku and smirked,

"I don't see you doing any community service,"

Riku glared up at him, then looked over at Sora, who was holding out his hands and looking at Riku with a worried glance. Riku stood and was pushed by the cop to the door, "I'm going to organize books or something,"

Sora stood, but Riku shook his head and smiled warmly. They were out of the dining hall in a matter of seconds.

"THAT...THAT!" Yuffie stammered out, pointing at the door that Riku just got pushed out of. Everyone had seen this act (Except Cloud of course) and was deeply angry. This might be only the fourth day of his being here, but they liked him enough to get mad when he got hurt!

"We should get back at that cop!" Ansem yelled, standing and punching the air.

"Yah!" Yuffie yelled. Smiling triumphantly.

Seifer stood and made a loud battle cry, "Attack the Officer!"

Yuffie exclaimed happily. People were actually agreeing with her for once! The rest of the people at the table stood and cheered. Jack actually smiled and nodded his head. The men at the table, Auron and Cid, stood and actually listened to what the others were saying. The girls at the table all stood and cheered them on. Sora sighed, although the thought of getting back at the man did sound very, very appealing. He smiled, then put his hands out to everyone, "Everyone! Huddle! Let's come up with a plan!"

---

Riku placed another book on the shelf, only to be snapped back roughly. The man had been corrupted enough to tie a rope on the cuffs like a dog. And each time the man tugged, searing pain went through Riku's wrists. The man had tightened - Tightened! - the cuffs, and was now jerking Riku every time he got.

"What was that for may I ask?" Riku asked meanly, only making the man jerk harder, making Riku nearly fall to his knees.

"You put the book on the wrong shelf," the man said, then his head shot up when he heard people stampeding into the library. And when he said people...he meant everybody.

"Hi!" Ansem exclaimed, walking to the chair in the corner. Sephiroth followed him and sat near. Yuffie walked in,

"Hi everyone!" She walked to the fiction section, and slowly everyone walked in. Cloud and Leon going in the same section as Yuffie, and everyone else slowly migrating to their stations. This was all planned out, mind you.

Sora was the last to walk in, holding a bowl of ice cream, he went to walk next to Riku, pretending to be looking at the historical section. He winked at Mickey, who pretended to drop something, "Oops,"

He bent down to get it, and he kicked it further. Leon walked over to help him get it, already feeling guilty in his part of the plan. He really didn't like the thought of leaving Cloud's side.

"Leon?" Cloud said, walking forward with his arms outstretched. He felt something touch his leg, it was Seifer, pretending to be getting a book. He touched his leg lightly, telling Cloud was he was going the right way. And to go forward and to the right slightly. Cloud moved forward, and Saix, also pretending to be getting a book, nudged Cloud forward. Cloud moved forward, and then he felt the third person, Tifa, push him forward slightly. Cloud took this to totally pretend to trip and go forward. He tripped and fell forward, feeling his body connect with the new cop. He fell forward, and felt that scary feeling of falling when you can't see. He hit the ground and backed away, hating this. He really actually, hated this.

The man fell forward, pulling Riku with him. Riku was jerked forward, and he fell forward, falling on his hip. That hurt. He looked up and saw that Leon was at Cloud's side already, looking concernedly down at the blonde.

"Oh, Mr. Police dude, you alright?" Ansem stood and spoke, walking over behind Sora, but he pretended to trip, so he pushed Sora, making the boy fall forward. Sora threw the ice cream up and then fell on the man, his elbow right in the cop's gut.

_Plop _

Okay, miscalculation in the tossing of the ice cream, but at least Sora got the man pretty hard in the gut. But...the ice cream was right on Riku's head. Riku growled, his face going right red. Sora winced, ready for Riku to explode, but then he heard that sound that made something crawl in his skin. It wasn't that a bad skin-crawl, it was a good skin-crawl. It made him happy all over, and he even saw all the other people around him smiling, getting ready to join.

Riku was laughing. His shoulders were shaking and his cheeks were deeply flushed. Melted vanilla ice cream was dripping down his cheeks, chin, and shoulders. His eyes were closed, and his mouth wide in a smile. That was such happy laughter that everyone started to laugh along. It was actually funny.

The cop, actually, was the only one that wasn't laughing. His face was bright tomato red in anger, he growled and stood, jerking Riku with him, making the boy cut short in his laugher. Riku hobbled after the man, being pulled too fast by the rope.

Everyone in the room cursed, and they went huddled to form yet another plan. Sora's mind strayed from this, because no matter what, he couldn't stop thinking about that laughter.

"Oi, lover boy, snap out of your day dream,"

Sora looked over to see Ansem staring at him. Everyone else was too, with annoyed looks on their faces.

Saix chimed in, surprising everyone by talking, "Gees, Leon and Cloud love each other, but they don't let everyone see it...much,"

Leon and Cloud were blushing like banshees and Sora was blushing, but not as much. Leon and Cloud would make a tomato envious.

"Wait!" He snapped, "we can use that to our advantage, let's get the next plan,"

---

The Officer was mad. Not just mad, Furious! The minute that he and Riku got into the kitchen to make Lunch, he was off on a 'pull-this-little-jerk-around-like-a-dead-rat' rant. Pulling at Riku's hands every minute he got. Riku's wrists were even starting to bleed, but not enough to seriously hurt him. Riku did wince every time the man pulled hard, and he was having a slow time trying to get Lunch done.

Suddenly, everyone filtered into the dining hall, because it was lunch time. RIku had just barely finished the lunch and he sighed when every one came in. Sora jogged up to him, smiling warmly. He walked around the serving station and helped Riku serve things. Riku smiled and handed Leon a plate, then saw that Cloud was walking next to him this time, "Oh, Cloud, you're getting your own food today?"

Cloud pouted, then clenched to Leon's arm tighter, "I wanted to be with my Leon!"

Riku froze and stared wide-eyed at Cloud's blunt statement. Cloud was blushing deeply, but he was gripping Leon's arm tight and he had determination in his sightless eyes. The officer, on the other hand, seemed unfazed. Everyone in the homeless shelter was sure that this man would be one of those stupid homophobes. He just really looked like it. Sora was close to panicking when Cloud dived in for another assault.

Cloud looked up at Leon, then reached up. He whispered so that no one would actually see him, "put your hand on my face and lead me, okay?"

Leon nodded almost invincibly, then slid his hands onto Cloud' cheeks, leading his mouth forward. Cloud closed his eyes slowly, and Leon's also fluttered closed. He slowly pressed his lips to Cloud's as if taking his time. He felt Cloud freeze for a moment, and he was about to pull away, but he then felt Cloud kiss back, putting his arms around Leon's neck. They actually forgot every trace of the plan they were supposed to be putting into plan, and they forgot that there were a few other people in the room.

The Officer froze a minute, then backed up, but Sora was too shocked to actually put the plan..into plan. He just stared, and then his head snapped back into plan when something went_ plop. _He looked over and saw that the officer was calmly sitting, well...NOT calmly sitting in the huge pan they sometimes used for chili and soup. O, and guess what they just had for lunch? O, and just in case you were wondering, this cop guy wasn't fat like some people would think. He was actually quite skinny, so he fit right in that pot. But he'd pulled Riku with him, so Riku was laying next to the pot, his hands lifted in an uncomfortable matter.

"Get me out of here!" the cop yelled. Sora could see the smirk on Riku's face. Sora looked over and saw that everyone was still gawking at Leon and Cloud who were...still kissing. Riku blushed furiously while Sora helped him up, and they saw that everyone in the dining hall was slowly edging out of the room, feeling mildly awkward. Sora dragged the cop out with Riku, and even the slamming doors didn't shock those two out of their make-out session.

---

Riku was standing outside, cleaning out the pool. He didn't even know that this place had a pool! It might be that the fact that he'd never been outside before, and this was his first time. But someone might've told him! He was cleaning it out, since Sora had kindly asked him to since this was the first day it was open since the winter. Riku sighed and added the chlorine needed, and picked up the long tool needed to clean it out. He swiped it at the water, and dumped the leaves off to the side. He was about to get another swipe, but then people slowly started to filter out of the home, going and doing random things. The cop was actually on his guard now, and was looking everywhere for a possible thing that would make him mess up on duty.

Sora walked up next to Riku and smiled, "Riku, how's today holding up for you?"

Riku sighed, then leaned on the cleaning tool, "you do not know,"

"I'm really sorry," Sora smiled warmly, making Riku nearly melt. Riku blushed and looked away,

"No, it's not your fault," He stuttered out, then felt something tug at his cuffs. He looked over and saw the cop glaring at him.

"Back to work,"

Riku sighed and lifted the tool again, then turned around to look at that stupid pool again. He stepped on the still wet pile of leaves and slipped horribly.

_Splash! ... Splash! _

Riku went falling horribly into the pool, pulling the un-expecting officer with him. Riku was immediately dragged to the bottom of the frozen cold water. He opened his eyes and looked over to see the officer swimming to the top, and saw a hazy picture of Sora. Riku wanted to swim up and slap a hi-five with Sora, but when he tried to kick his legs, he didn't move. He looked down and saw that the rope on his cuffs were already horribly tangled with the metal bands he was wearing around his ankles. Okay, remind him to NEVER wear anything metal around his waist nor feet again!

He struggled, but that only succeeded in getting them even more tangled. He kicked, then tugged, but nothing worked. He felt the air in his lungs start to leave, and his lungs started to burn and ache. He looked up and saw that Sora was still standing there, so he waved his arms to get the kid's attention.

Sora looked down and saw that Riku was tugging at something. Sora looked harder and saw that Riku was terribly tangled. He panicked and quickly dove into the pool, swimming down to Riku. He saw that the boy's eyes were starting to close slightly, and Sora hurried. He put his arms under the crook of Riku's knees, and one under the boy's shoulders. He kicked off the ground and up to the surface. He breathed hard when he submerged and then swam over to the edge, placing Riku on it before jumping onto the platform.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, then sat next to him. He didn't really know what to do, but he'd do anything to save Riku. He quickly pressed his lips to Riku's and breathed into Riku's mouth, then let go. He looked at him, then breathed into Riku again, letting go.

Riku coughed up water, breathing deeply. He felt everything go blurry for a second, then Sora came into view. Sora was soaked, and Riku wondered why for a second, then everything came back to him. He looked and smiled up at Sora, flying up and wrapping his arms around the brunette happily, "Sora! Thank you so much! You saved my life!"

Sora blushed, but put his hands on Riku's back. Riku was smiling actually, and he was breathing heavily, his body shaking. He was actually petrified for that moment, so he held Sora tighter. Sora sensed that he was scared, then pushed him back and reached up, kissing him lightly.

"What's with everyone making out today!" Ansem yelled, grabbing Sephiroth before his mind could be corrupted and they walked into the building. Yuffie bounded after. Cid and Auron grumbled something and walked into the room, going to play chess in the library like they always did. Namine, Tifa, and Aerith walked back in neatly, not wanting to impose on anyone's privacy. Jack sighed, walking in after everyone because that's what they were doing. Saix just stood there, then walked over and started to shoot hoops absently. Leon smiled, then kissed Cloud again. This was yet another chance to kiss his darling Cloud.

Sora felt Riku pull him closer, but he pulled back. He looked sadly into Riku's eyes, but smiled warmly, "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

Riku nodded absently and watched Sora leave. Sora was so beautiful. And that's the only thing Riku could think of. Those beautiful eyes, those perky lips, that heartwarming smile, that soft and silky hair. Riku gasped and shook the thoughts from his mind, and saw that Sora was coming back with a towel. Sora smiled and tossed it to him, "come on, you gotta help me make dinner,"

Riku smiled, and trotted after Sora.

---

Riku was still being tugged by the man, but this time it wasn't as frequent or hard as it used to be. Although it still hurt like hell. He helped Sora chop potatoes and carrots and other assorted vegetables. They were having meat loaf, and Riku had always used to make meat loaf with his mother when he was younger. He'd love mashing the raw meat with his hands, and then get confused when his mother told him to wash his hands. And, guess what he was doing now?

Riku smiled while he mashed the ingredients into the meat, feeling the slopping egg on his fingers. He actually never knew why they had to add an egg to meat loaf, and when he was a child, he'd always ask his mother whether it was meat loaf or poultry loaf. She'd always laugh, pat him on the head, and say it was pleat. A mix between Meat and poultry. Riku laughed to himself and continued to sift through the raw material. His mother had always called him a person who liked to get messy. He liked to pain wildly, mix food with his hands, play in the mud when he was a child, play with the worms whenever he and his father went fishing, then constantly hold and poke the poor fish.

"You having fun?" Sora asked, looking at Riku smiled playfully while mashing and pounding the meat. Riku looked up, blushed, and quickly pushed the meat over to Sora.

"What are you talking about?" He said, turning and going to wash his hands, "who in their right mind would like to play with meat?"

Sora laughed, took the meat, and put it in the pan, shaping it with the vegetables around it. Sora smiled and then turned, taking the pan and putting it in the oven, having already set it to the right time. Sora smiled while looking up at Riku, "Is this the first time that you've eaten here?"

Riku looked up at him, wiping his wet hands off on his apron. Riku had never actually thought about ti before, but...yeah. This was actually the first time that Riku had actually eaten here. His mother had asked him to eat here, since they had a dinner date with their old pals from college. And Riku didn't complain, he'd actually been wanting to eat here for a while. He'd wanted to spend more time with Sora, and the others of course. He'd been wondering what they did here after they ate, and he'd soon find out.

Sora smiled and rounded around the serving bar and toward the lounge, where everyone was waiting. They had to wait 45 minutes, and Riku was actually kind of glad that he had to wait a while, because he still had a bit of water in his stomach from that incident.

When they walked into the lounge, it was quiet except for the silent hum of the TV. Then a huge flashing light was on the TV, it looked oddly like a police light flashing. Riku walked forward with Sora and looked and saw that everyone was circled around the TV. He walked up to it, "What's going on?"

"There was a huge pileup!" Ansem exclaimed, turning up the television.

"HUGE!" Yuffie exclaimed from the background.

"There was six cars in it!" Ansem exclaimed louder.

"SIX!" Yuffie yelled excitedly.

Riku looked at the television just as the lady started talking.

"_Hello, this is reporter Kagame Higarashi reporting strait from the scene. It seems as though a reported drunk driver sped down the lanes of incredible speeds of over a hundred. The second car was going through a green light and the drunk driver hit the car head on, sending it flying into oncoming traffic. There was six cars reported in this, and three people are in critical condition. The drunk driver is under custody. Oh! This just in! Two of the reported people in critical condition are the parents of the uprising star Riku Nori! It's Arthur Nori and Samantha Nori! _

Riku felt his world start to spin, he looked at his hands and his eyes were wide in fear. He looked around, then thought of his mother. That's when his whole world went black.

---

Riku cracked open his eyes, and he felt something go over his forehead. He looked up with glazed eyed and saw a blurry figure leaning over him. The figure had a brown blob for a head, and two blue blobs below the brown one. Riku reached up and he felt something take his hand and squeeze it tight. It was just now that Riku noticed tears running down his cheeks, and he looked at the ceiling. He felt something kiss away the tears, and he immediately thought of his mother. His mother was always there when he was crying.

"Mom...?" Riku asked, his glazed eyes looking upward, and he clenched the hand tighter. It had soft fingers and skin, just like his mother. He smiled warmly, then he blacked out again.

---

**This one isn't as long as the others, sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY!**

---

When Riku woke once more, he heard the shuffling of feet, and he felt very weak and light-headed. He raised his head a little, then immediately put it back down.

"We've gotten some information on his parents," It was a formal voice, and it sounded scary to Riku's numb mind, "They'll be fine, they'll be able to come out of the hospital before the end of the week,"

"Thank you so much," That was Sora's voice, Riku'd recognize it anywhere. Riku closed his eyes, because they were feeling surprisingly tired at the moment. Wait...what had happened? Why were there constant shuffling feet? Who would be out of the hospital before the week? Wait...who was in the hospital? This was all so confusing!

"Sor...Sora..." it's like he couldn't form out the words. He felt all fuzzy and he couldn't think strait, he couldn't bring himself to think on one thought alone, it was like he was asleep...yet awake. He reached out a hand, and felt something take it. He looked at it with his confused eyes, then traveled up the arms, then to the face. Who was this again? Brown hair...poofed-up brown hair. Beautiful blue eyes...hmm...who was this?

"Wh...who..?" his voice sounded so weird to his ears. He could feel his brow come together in question, and he calmly waited for an answer.

The man looked worried, "It's me...Sora, you remember me, don't you?"

Riku relaxed. Oh! Sora! That's who this man was. Riku knew that he looked rather familiar. Riku looked around, then back at the man. Wait...he already forgot his name...damn. Riku looked at him, "I...is...some...thing...wr...wrong...he...here...? Is...some...one...hurt...or...some...thing?"

Riku felt the hand tighten, and he felt odd. He suddenly felt his world go blurry again. He didn't know what was happening, and then his world went black.

---

Sora was worried. And when I say worried, I mean WORRIED! He was so scared for Riku's health. After him fainting in the lounge, then him waking up and immediately falling asleep again in the middle of the night, and now? Him waking up for five minutes and asking if someone was hurt. He was hurt! His parents were fine. They'd actually be out in two days, the news having been overboard on how intense the whole situation was. Riku, on the other hand, was suffering from immense shock, or so the doctor told him.

What scared Sora most, was that Riku's eyes were unfocused and hazed over, as if he were thinking about something. Sora was scared. But the doctor told him that all Riku needed was rest and someone to be there with him when he woke. Sora would always be there, holding his hand. Sora sighed, reached in, and kissed Riku slightly on the forehead. He felt so bad. He rested his forehead on Riku's, listening to the calming sound of the other's breathing. He couldn't believe this. Why did this have to happen? Now that he finally had a family, Riku already being the biggest part of it, why did it have to get separated?

Sora sighed again and sat back up, wondering when this was all going to pass. He heard the door open and saw Leon enter, leading Cloud. Sora smiled, standing, letting reluctantly go of Riku's hand.

"Leon, Cloud, thank you so much for coming," Sora had called them, telling them that Riku had to be transferred to the hospital. Nothing serious, he just needed an AV because if he didn't wake up soon, he would have been malnourished. Cloud reached forward and put his hands on the edge of the firm hospital bed, just staring at the blank wall before him. His sightless eyes looked down at where his hands were, and he clenched at them,

"I knew letting them watch the news was a bad idea," Cloud said, then clenched his teeth, "I was against it,"

"So was I," Leon said, walking up and putting his arm around Cloud shoulders, "we have enough problems of our own without watching the problems of the world,"

Their gazes shot to the bed when they heard the person in it groan. Riku was waking up!

Riku opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. His memories came back to him, "mom!"

"She's fine," Sora said, patting Riku's hand, "She'll be out in two days, she's okay,"

Riku looked at him, then looked down at his sheets. He blushed, then scooted down in his bed and put the covers over his face, embarrassed at what he was about to do. Sora looked confused, then easily took the covers off the boy and saw that Riku was...crying. Riku was actually crying. Sora felt something hurt in his heart...having never seen Riku cry.

Riku noticed that the sheet was off, and he put his face in his knees, his shoulders shaking. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He didn't want anyone to see him crying. He didn't... but... he needed to see his parents!

Riku jumped up and out of the bed, roughly pulling the IV cords out of his arm. He turned toward Sora, "What room are my parents in?"

Leon interjected, "shouldn't you-!"

"180, two doors down from here," Sora said, and Riku went running to the door. Leon knew why Sora told him.

---

Riku was running in the direction of the door that seemed to be surprisingly far away. He started to slow, but bumped into someone he failed to see. He looked forward, the tears running down his cheeks and he nearly died when he saw who it was.

His friends. His friends before he met the band.

Riku stared at them, and they stared back. (AN: the friends are made up) There were three friends here, but all he had were three friends, and he was secretly terrified of them all. The first one, Loki, was very tall, having long pitch black hair coming in front of his eyes. He always wore baggy cloths, baggy black cloths. The second, Kouga, was two heads shorter than Loki. He had a bright green Mohawk; his eyes always having thick black eyeliner; his pale flesh contrasting with the black tank and black shorts. The third was the most terrifying of them, Koda, coming from America. (He was bald) He was masculine, always wearing skin tight shirts, always wearing jeans, always having a death glare set on Riku.

Riku stared at them for a moment, then turned around and opened the door to his parents room. He nearly ran to the bed where his mother was and saw that she was sleeping. He stood next to the bed and took her hand in his, wondering why watching her sleep with all those IV and breathing tubes hurt so much. He could literally feel his heart clench at the sight of it. He could feel more hot tears run down his face and land on his hand, but he didn't do anything to stop them. He turned around, picked a chair, and dragged it to the edge of the bed. His mother and father were right next to each other, so he could look at them both.

"Mom..." he was looking at her, leaning over the bed, as if some miracle would have her wake up and actually see her son crying. He hadn't cried in a couple years, ever since meeting the band.

"Hey, we're sorry,"

He looked up and saw that his friends were standing there, looking at him holding his mother's hand. Riku gasped and let it go, trying to wipe of the continuous tears, "I'm sorry guys, you don't have to be here, I...I just..."

Riku felt someone pat him on the shoulder and looked up, it was Koda. He was smiling... wait ... Koda and smile did NOT mix. Well, why was he smiling.

The smile died down and he looked at Riku, and this time, without a glare, "we came to see how you were doing, and we find this,"

The taller of the four, Loki, walked up to Riku and looked at his parents, "we're sorry about your parents too,"

Riku was flabbergasted, and that's the only word that he could find. This was his BAND we are talking about here. The foul-mouthed, punk, mean, rude, and everything-they-were-not-here. And now, they were being kind, caring, and sensitive. Were these aliens?

"Don't look so surprised," Kouga walked up and stood a few feet away from them, "we aren't the rude punks we always seem to be,"

"Damn strait!" Koda yelled happily, then patted Riku roughly on the shoulder, "sorry I keep glaring at you, the sun gets in my eyes!"

Riku would have laughed, if he were not crying. He turned to look at his parents again. He sighed, taking his mother's hand again, "I'm sorry...but..."

"We understand," Koda smiled wildly, slapping Riku hard on the back, "We'll leave, hey, on second thought! We'll get that boy you were running from!"

Riku nodded, then heard them leave.

"They gone?"

Riku was shocked, and then saw his mom open one eye.

"I'm quite scared of them if I might admit," She laughed, looking at Riku with both eyes opened. She gasped when she saw that Riku's eyes were red and slightly puffy, and he was still crying, "Wait...You were seriously crying? But..."

Riku looked away, his face covered in a blush. He choked back a sob and then turned back to his mother.

"Wha...Riku!" She was nearly tackled by her son. He was hugging her tightly around the waist, and his face was on her shoulder. His shoulders were shaking, and he only held her tighter.

"I'm sorry, mom," He said, his voice shaking terribly, "I'm really sorry...I'm sorry I was such a terrible kid...I'm sorry I hung out with the wrong people. I'm sorry I went to jail so many times, I'm sorry,"

She gasped again, then put her hand slowly on Riku's head, "It's alright, you did nothing wrong. I love you the way you are, and I wouldn't have you any other way,"

Riku looked up at her, then clenched his teeth again, even more tears running down his cheeks. He put his face back on her shoulder and his shoulders shook again. He couldn't believe it. His mother was okay.

He had another chance.

He'd be a good son from now on. He'd get a new house for just himself, then send his parents money every month. He'd do anything for them. He'd clean the whole house, He'd cook a feast, he'd go back to jail for a thousand years. He was nineteen after all, he would be able to live by himself, not having to burden them with himself ever again.

He heard the door open, and he hid further, not wanting the person who entered to recognize him. He blushed when he finally noticed that his tears stopped. But he just wanted to stay like this, in his mother's arms.

"I'm Sora,"

Riku gasped.

"Nice to meet you Sora,"

Riku completely forgot! Riku jumped up, giving a 'sorry' glance toward his mother, then ran to the other bed. He tackled his father this time, sighing, "dad!"

Arthur gasped. Riku hadn't called him 'dad' in forever! He put his hand on his son's forehead and laughed a little, "Who are you and what have you done with my son? Are you sick?"

Riku laughed, hugging him tight for a second longer, then backing up, blushing and hiding his face behind his bangs, "Well, this is Sora,"

Arthur nodded, then smiled, "So you're the angel that Riku has told us so much about,"

Riku blushed harder, "dad!"

"Hey! Mrs. N! Mr. N!" Loki walked into the room, holding a can of Coke-Cola. He smiled while walking to the edge of the bed, "Nice to see you're up in the AM!"

Loki was the one friend of Riku's that his parent's actually liked. He was kind, didn't smoke, didn't drink, and didn't do drugs. They were especially glad that Loki was a friend because he was a positive influence on Riku, and he was the one who kept Riku away from all of those things.

"Hello, Loki," Mrs. Nori said with a smile, looking up at the dark-haired man. She smiled, then looked toward her own son, "Riku, be a dear and go get me some water? I'm parched,"

Loki got the edge in her voice and hid the water bottle that he was holding behind his back so that Riku wouldn't see it when he was running out the door. Loki watched it close, waited a few seconds, then turned to Riku's mother, "what is it, Mrs. N?"

She sighed and looked up at him, "Riku's changing,"

"You didn't have to be a genius to figure that one out," Loki said, stealing a glance over at where Sora was talking to Arthur, "he was wearing a white shirt yesterday, I saw him in the supermarket talking _and smiling _to Mr. N over there. I've never seen Riku wear white,"

She sighed back and started to twiddle her thumbs, "I think I have an idea of what's making him change,"

"also," Loki said, taking a swig of his soda, "You see the way he looks at him?"

"I didn't think Riku went that way," She said, then held up her hands at his gaze, since HE went that way, "I mean, not that it's a wrong thing, I just always thought Riku was...different,"

Loki sighed, then glanced at Sora once again, "Nice kid,"

"very nice," She answered, sighing and looking up at Loki, "you think this is a good thing? His going to the homeless shelter?"

"Best thing that ever happened to him," Loki smiled, then patted her on the hand. He gave her a reassuring smile, "don't worry, Riku's old enough to straiten out his own life...not literally the straiten thing,"

She laughed nicely, then saw the door open and Riku run in with two water bottles. He tossed one to her, and then tossed one to his lap. He turned to Loki, "You didn't want anything, did you?"

Loki held up the coke, answering the question with that. Then Riku turned toward Sora, "Oh! Sora! Did you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Sora stood and smiled, walking up to Riku. He blushed, reached up and kissed Riku on the cheek, and then walked out, saying something about having to tell the doctor that Riku was ready to be taken out of the hospital.

Riku was blushing wildly, and then looked down, then up, then at Loki, "thank you for coming this afternoon,"

"No prob," He smiled, then walked up to Riku and slapped him on the back, "I had a nice chat with Mrs. N,"

Riku looked from his mother to Loki, "You guys had a talk?"

"Not important," Mrs. Nori smiled, then waved her son away, "go and get to the shelter and let everyone know you're okay,"

Riku walked to his mother, then hugged her tightly, "I'll be back before visiting hours stop,"

She smiled and waved him off.

---

Mrs. Nori, well, Samantha, sighed, dramatically wiping a tear from her cheek. She Sighed, clasping her hands to her chest and swooning toward her husband, "Oh, my dear Arthur, Sora has valiantly melted the ice barrier around our sons heart!"

"Or," Arthur said, smiling toward his wife, "Our son has fallen in love,"

"My way's prettier," She crossed her arms and pouted.

He laughed nervously, "Of course honey, Your way's always prettier,"

---

"Riku!"

"Riki-kiki!"

The first people that met them in the front hall were Demyx and Yuffie. Yuffie nearly tackled Riku in a huge glomp, and Demyx just snorted at Riku, Demyx having never liked Riku in the first place.

Yuffie proudly went bounding into the Lounge, running to tell everyone that Riku was alright, Sora and Riku following her. Cloud and Leon followed after the two boys, having given them a ride.

"Leon," Cloud moved his eyes up at him, even though they couldn't see him, "we need to go to a special summer school thing tomorrow, remember,"

"Why, again?" Leon asked, looking down at Cloud with a bored look.

Cloud sighed and smiled, "Remember, they need proof that a blind person can teach kindergarten and you need to drive me there,"

Leon nodded, then noted that Cloud couldn't see it, "come on, let's go,"

Cloud smiled while Leon led him toward the lounge.

Riku was shocked, actually shocked. Everyone there was glad to see him. They all came up, wondering if he was alright, wondering if he needed anything, wondering if his parent's were alright. They were all seriously worried about him.

"I'm fine, seriously," Riku laughed, telling them all. He saw the wave of relief shower over their faces, and then they all asked the same question,

"Since this is already your fifth day in community service, and that means that you only have two days left, are you coming back after?" The wave of voices that said that all mingled up and jumbled made Riku confused. But he caught on. He knew what they were asking, and he actually smiled.

"Of course!" Riku smiled, walking through them, all of them looking at him like he were the king of the world, "Why wouldn't I want to come back?"

There was another wave of relief, another chorus of words, and Riku sat on the couch as he watched them all mingle to their places.

"Riku, You're really coming back?" Sora asked, plopping next to Riku and smiling at him. He looked up with those wide innocent eyes, and Riku couldn't have said no if he wanted to,

"Of course," Riku laughed, reaching up and ruffling Sora's hair, "I'd come back even if a circus of elephants were there trying to stop me,"

Sora laughed, "That's a weird way to put it,"

Riku laughed with him, "My mom always used to say that,"

Riku stopped when he heard the door open, he looked up. A smile broke out on his face and he jumped up, "Officer Axel!"

The red-head rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and he smiled nervously, "Why are you so exited to see me?"

Riku was relieved to see that Axel only had a broken arm, but Officer Roxas walked in behind him and Riku saw that the younger one was on crutches, sporting a broken leg and some nice bandages around his eye.

"What on earth happened!" Riku asked, running up to them. He grabbed their arms (the healthy ones) and dragged them to the couch carefully, making them sit down.

Axel looked up at him, "Who turned you into a pansy?"

Riku glared at him and punched him in the arm. But this was no friendly punch.

"OW! Okay, you're not a pansy!" Axel said glaring up at Riku. Riku was smirking down at him, his hands on his hips.

"Now that you're sitting down," Riku said, his smirk widening, "What happened? You get shot at and block with your arm like the smart person you are?"

Axel growled, "No, Roxas tried to kick the bad guy, the guy grabbed his leg, flipped him over onto his face. And I tried to help him and the guy broke my arm,"

"Smart move," Riku laughed, then sat next to Axel. He reached up and whispered, "You like him, don't you?"

Axel jerked away, "what?"

Roxas put his hands on Axel's back and winced, "Umm...Axel...umm..."

Axel turned and looked. He gasped, "Shit, sorry,"

He was currently sitting on Roxas's hurt leg, thank god it already had a hard cast. Axel jumped off him and rubbed the back of his neck, "sorry,"

He caught out of the corner of his eye Riku smirking at him. Axel stuck his tongue out at Riku, then walked to the door.

"Aren't you going to help Roxas?" Riku's voice filtered through the door, catching Axel's ear. Without thinking twice, Axel turned around.

---

"Mom," Riku walked back into the hospital room, smiling while he nearly jogged in, "visiting hours don't stop for about two more hours,"

His mother smiled, then pointed, "look who came,"

Loki again. Riku smiled and waved toward him, then saw that Hayner and Pence were there too. Wow, everyone was there!

Riku smiled, "Thank you,"

"We should be thanking you,"

Riku turned at the sound of his mother's voice. He tilted his head to the side, and stared at her in wonder. She laughed a little into her hand.

"You'll understand when You're older,"

---

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Groans I can't believe how long it took me to update this. Sighs I can't believe how much this chapter sucks. Pouts A lot of you are probably mad at me for taking such a long time. Fumes Damn my computer! **

**And that, was my dance of the emotion thingies! **

---

Axel knocked on the door, Roxas right next to him. He expected Riku to come bursting out and go running for the car, but was surprised when no one came. He knocked again, but no one came again. He put his hand on the knob, but then felt Roxas's hand on his,

"Don't you think we should wait? It's rude to barge in," Roxas said, and Axel sighed. He walked in anyway and walked through the house, following the distant sound of something. He couldn't really pin-point what it was, but he followed it. He walked through the halls of the house, and then came to a door. He heard a grunt, then something that sounded like a swinging chain? Sort of.

He opened the door slowly, as if not to disturb what was behind it. He looked in and smirked.

Riku was working out, wasn't he? Well, Riku standing there, was repeatedly kicking and punching a huge sand bag in front of himself.

Axel smirked, then knocked on the door, shocking Riku from his trance-like state, "You ready, macho-man?"

Riku growled at him, then walked past, "yes,"

Axel walked after Riku, slowing a bit for the officer on crutches. He saw Riku waiting for him by the door, "What was that about?"

"I do that almost every day," He sighed, opening the door for them, "I've just been slowing down a bit,"

"Yeah, go ahead and tell yourself that,"

---

Riku smiled while walking up to where Sora was still serving breakfast. He smiled, already grabbing some gloves, a hair net, and a apron, "Hey, Sora, I've been meaning to ask you something,"

Sora looked up while Riku was tying the string around his stomach.

"Hm?"

"Why do you do all the cooking?" Riku asked, giving a plate of food to Cloud and Leon, "Nice to actually see you up here again, Cloud,"

"Because," Sora smiled, handing another plate to someone Riku didn't recognize, "If I do the cooking, everyone else does the cleaning. I haven't had to pick up a single fleck of dust. Except in the library sometimes,"

Riku laughed, then noticed that the person that he didn't recognize was sitting down with the girls. Riku looked over at Sora, loading another plate in the process, "Who's that?"

"Kairi Langley, sister to Namine Langley," Sora said, then sighed, putting another plate on the counter for another person to take.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, looking over at Sora worriedly, stopping for a second.

Sora looked up and sighed, "I used to actually go out with her, we broke up last year,"

Riku looked shocked for a moment, wondering why he was so mysteriously jealous. He smiled again, then went back to his work. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sora had just said. He sighed, then went back to serving, plopping the food angrily on the plate.

"Whoa, buddy," Cid said, taking the plate that Riku just shoved at him, "calm down, the food's done nothing to you,"

"Plus," Auron leaned in, having been in line behind Cid, "Sora likes you, not her,"

Riku blushed. Then went back to the food, but with this time, not with as much vigor. He sighed, then wiped off his hands, going to the sink. He looked over and saw Sora talking with that Kairi lady, and he felt that same punch in his gut. He sighed, taking off his apron. He started to walk over slowly, and saw that the lady noticed him. She glared at him, then stood up, taking her lunch and a strange cup of something with her.

"What's that again?" Sora asked, pointing toward the cup. Kairi turned toward him, and her total look changed. She was happy and smiling,

"Orange juice,"

Riku muttered something under his breath and tried to step as far away from her as he could. It's not that he didn't like her personally, it's just...

"hi!" She walked up to him with a devious smirk and then grinned an evil grin.

KAIRI POV:

Ha, I am SO going to make it so that by the end of today, Sora hates that man's guts. I'm still a bit mad that Sora broke up with me, but I am so getting back at that Riku person. Ha ha ha.

NORMAL POV:

She smirked, then pretended to trip while spilling her drink all over Riku's shirt, "I'm so sorry! And you have a nice shirt on too!"

Riku nearly screamed and reached down, taking the bottom edges of his shirt and pulling it up off his head quickly, throwing the shirt like it'd blow up. He took a deep breath and checked his stomach to make sure that none of the drink got on it.

"That was a bit rash, don't you think?" Kairi mumbled to herself.

Riku sighed, knowing that everyone in the room was staring at him, "Sorry, I'm allergic to oranges,"

Sora jumped up and ran to Riku quickly, "Are you okay?"

Riku smiled warmly and looked down at his now bare chest again, "I don't think I got any on me. That was close, if I even touch a orange I get sick for a week,"

A deep shiver ran down his spine when Sora started to run his fingers over his stomach. The boy was concerned, so Sora was oblivious to what he was doing.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, looking up at the silver-haired boy. When Riku nodded, Sora looked back at the tan stomach. He noticed what he was doing, but he also noticed that...Riku had the best body in the whole place. And that was most definitely saying something. With Demyx there that went to the gym every weekend. And Sephiroth, Ansem, Saix, and Seifer over there. But...he did.

"Sora," Riku started, a smirk on his face, "I know that my stomach is oh so interesting, but could you please let go of my hips?"

Sora snapped out of it and jumped to back, blushing and then turning around, mumbling something about getting Riku one of his own shirts.

Kairi smirked, already time for plan B.

"Sora, wait!" Kairi ran up to him and put her arm around his shoulders, "I think I have just the shirt..."

---

Riku just glared at Kairi, but with Sora looking at him that way...oooo, he couldn't NOT take that horrible 'sumo-wrestler' size shirt. So...guess who's wearing a very big shirt today?

Riku sighed, snatched the white button up, and put his arms through it and started to button it up. They should make that an Olympic sport, because it's damn hard to button up a million-button shirt. Damn.

Sora laughed a little, then put a hand on Riku's shoulder, "I don't mind all that much,"

Riku actually blushed, looking down at the bold statement his small friend just gave. Riku raised an eyebrow, then followed as Sora walked out of the room.

---

(AN: Oh, sorry about how evil Kairi is in this)

Okay, Kairi was gonna get it right this time! Haha! She was gonna show Sora just how weak and puny that Riku was! She walked out to the basketball rink, somehow convincing everyone in the whole place to come with her. This wasn't just about Sora. Everyone in the whole damn place LOVED Riku! She needed to show them that he wasn't what he cracked up to be!

"Okay," She turned around to see everyone, then walked forward and dragged Riku out, "Who want's to fight Riku?"

What!

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled this at the same time. Riku looked at her and then turned his attention to trying to wrench himself out of her death grip.

Sora walked forward, "Why would anyone want to fight Riku?"

She fake sighed, then gestured for a person to come, "Then I'll have to have the new guy fight him,"

There was a new guy? Why wasn't Riku informed that there was a new guy! Did everyone know that there was a new guy, and they were just not telling Riku! Probably not, because everyone else was surprised too.

"I didn't hear about a new person," Sora said, then saw the people shuffle out of the way for the person to get through.

"Jeff!" She said, and winked at him so that no one else could see it, "Remember, this is JUST a playful fight, NO killing,"

Riku gulped, then watched the man walk forward. He was bald, and he wasn't all that bulky. But you could see the muscles through his shirt and he looked like he was fast on his feet. That and angry. Mainly angry.

He ran forward and punched at Riku. Riku dodged under and stepped to the side. The man went to kick him, but Riku caught his foot and jumped away, releasing it.

The man growled again, charging at Riku.

Kairi growled. How was she supposed to know that Riku was half-monkey? Well, he wasn't literally half monkey, but he sure acted half monkey.

"Hey! Lay off!" Demyx yelled, going to charge forward. But something held him back. Riku gave him this look that said that he didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Demyx stood still, but that didn't mean other people wouldn't.

"Lay off him!" Cid yelled, going to charge forward. Auron held him back, but they were both yelling at the top of their lungs. Yuffie was helping them, yelling with Ansem. Sephiroth and Saix were watching with interest, although they didn't say anything.

Cloud clutched Leon's hand, "What's happening?"

"Nothing," Leon said, and put his hand on Cloud's shoulder, pulling him close.

Cloud growled, but left it at that. He knew there was a fight going on, but he didn't know who the Jeff guy was. He knew that the other person was Riku, but he wondered if the Jeff guy could beat Riku...nah.

Jeff punched at Riku and stumbled forward. It'd been going on like this for a couple minutes, The man punch, Riku dodge. He growled, "Fight back!"

"I don't want to!" Riku exclaimed, then flipped back onto his hands and then flipped back to his feet.

Jeff huffed, "aren't you that punk Riku on the news? You've been to court five times in the past year! You've been to jail three times!"

Riku stopped moving then. Had he told Sora about being in jail? He could just see the look on Sora's face. Disgust. Hatred of the very fact that he'd actually kissed a guy that had been to jail, and been in a gang, and been to court for the things he did alone.

Jeff saw this weakness and charged, going to punk Riku right in the jaw...

Riku caught his fist and bent his hand so far back that the man cried out. Riku glared at him, then let the arm go and lifted his foot, kicking the man right in the chest. He walked over and pulled the man back up the by collar. He reached back as if to punch him, and he did. The man flew back and Riku walked after him again, he kicked the man in the side, then lifted him by the collar yet again.

"You're a monster,"

Riku looked over to see everyone staring at him, and Kairi was the one saying this. She was clutching her hands in front of her chest and staring at him with wide eyes.

"You're a monster,"

Someone who could take down someone that powerful with a single blow.

Riku stared at them all, then felt something hit his head. It wasn't painful, and it was wet. He looked up and could have sworn that it was clear as day yesterday. He watched the rain fall, and looked at everyone.

There was a gray haze, and the little continuous drops of water on the ground creating a look of an illusion. He saw that Sora was standing in the front of them all, just staring at Riku.

Riku stood and looked down at the man, and knew that the man would be alright. He was just knocked out.

"Get out of here,"

That was Kairi again. And he listened to her.

He ran toward the gate leading from the home to the street. He jumped it with one swift ark and went running down the street.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed, trying to run after him. Something caught his arm and he looked down to see Kairi holding it.

She looked up at him with large eyes, "Forget about him, he's a monster,"

"Then I love a monster!" Sora exclaimed, wrenching his arm from her grasp and jumping the fence. He knew the way to Riku's house, since Riku had told him once. And he could still see the small speck of Riku, and he ran as fast as he could.

"He's in love with him?" Kairi stared after him, then turned around and walked back into the home.

---

"Riku!" Sora pounded on the door, himself soaked to the bone, "Riku!"

Someone opened the door and something was shoved in his hands while he was ushered in quickly. Something was placed over his shoulders as he became accustomed to the light. He saw Riku's mom standing next to him, rubbing down his hair with a towel. There was a cup of hot coco in his hands and a warm fleece blanket over his shoulders.

"You look absolutely tired!" Mrs. Nori exclaimed, dropping the towel onto a nearby chair, "you drink up that hot chocolate and I'll go make you some chocolate chip pancakes!"

Sora nodded slowly, then walked into the living room. He saw Arthur Nori sitting in a reclining chair reading the newspaper. The man looked up at Sora and smiled warmly, "Please, sit down, Sora,"

Sora looked toward the couch and saw Riku there. He was bundled up in a blanket much like he was, and this one slipped over his hair and hid all his face. Sora immediately walked to the couch and sat close to him. Putting a hand on Riku's shoulder, Sora whispered, "Riku?"

Riku winced, then looked up at Sora. He looked so sad, but so mad. Sora looked deep into his eyes, and before he could find anything, Riku looked away.

There was already an empty mug on the small coffee table, and that told Sora that Riku had already finished the hot coco that his mother must have given him. Sora waited, wondering what he was supposed to do, when a plate stacked with five or something pancakes came into his view. He looked up at Mrs. Nori and then took them, Riku's mother handing Riku another plate. Sora didn't get why she was doing this, and why Riku was letting her. He usually hated being babied by people, but now his mother was handing him chocolate chip pancakes!

"Mrs. Nori," Sora said kindly, looking up at her while she sat with a smile.

She laughed, "Please, call me Sam,"

"Sam...um, thank you," He said, then looked over to see that Riku's fork was hanging from the boy's lips and Riku was already done with his pancakes. Man, was Riku a fast eater! Sora looked down at his own and saw that they were nearly drowning in syrup. He took a bite and made a 'mmm' sound. They were really good pancakes, home made. He sighed, then looked over at Riku, "Kairi didn't mean what she said, she overreacts sometimes, and she gets overly jealous,"

Riku sighed and looked up at Sora, "Overreacted, right, she hates my guts,"

"She doesn't hate you," Sora said, looking him in the eyes. Riku seemed so angry, yet he seemed so calm at the same time.

"She called me a monster," Riku said, then looked back at his hands, "I'm always called a monster,"

Sora took Riku's shoulder in his hand, "I don't think you're a monster, and I'm sure that your parents don't either,"

Riku looked up at him in shock, "You don't think I'm a monster even after what you heard?"

Sora laughed, "Of course not! That's in the past, isn't it?"

Riku looked at him, and saw the warmth in Sora's eyes. He looked back down at his hands, then saw that Sora wasn't eating his pancakes. He reached over, took the fork, cut a piece, and held it up to Sora's lips, "Eat,"

"Why?"

"Because I said so, just eat," Riku said, and saw Sora open his mouth.

_Snap!...whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

Riku looked up at his mother and growled, "mom!"

"Yay! I got a photo of perhaps the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She clapped and started to lift her camera again, "Do something else!"

"Mom!" Riku exclaimed, putting Sora's food on the table and getting ready to stand, but Sora grabbed his hand. Riku sat and stared at him, seeing that Sora was completely soaked. He took in everything, and he didn't notice that his body started to lean in.

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

Riku looked up at his mother to see her smiling like a giddy fangirl. She was just standing there, cranking the camera again, waiting for them to do something else cute.

"Your mom seems oddly supportive of this relationship," Sora said, looking at Riku with annoyed eyes. He didn't mind people taking pictures of him, really. But he didn't want her to take pictures of him when he looked so bad.

Riku caught Sora's eyes and saw that his hair was plastered to his face. Riku took Sora's cheek in his hand and he forgot his mother again. He should stop doing that, because he knew that she was just going to ruin the moment again with her camera.

Sora smiled, then reached up and lightly kissed him. Just brushing their lips.

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

Riku growled, looking with a side glance over at his mother. Sora smirked and kissed Riku fully, closing his eyes and leaning in.

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

Riku didn't even notice this time, and he put his other hand on Sora's shoulder. Mrs. Nori was so happy that she had a full roll of film, so she could go picture happy with the couple of the century.

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

She walked to a different angle.

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

She went to take another picture, but her husband started dragging her out of the room. She struggled, "No! I must take pictures! Need to make photo album!"

Arthur just sighed and continued to drag her out. She took one last picture, of the two boys staring dreamily at each other. She sighed, then followed her husband. She knew that Riku and Sora would make a great couple...that's why she immediately went to the store after she got out to buy lot's of camera film.

---

"Riku," Sora whispered, leaning his forehead against Riku's, "I thought your parents didn't get out of the hospital for two weeks or something,"

"Yeah, well, they were better than the doctors thought," Riku laughed, and actually his statement was true, "Their very heathy people,"

"They look like it," Sora said, then sighed and looked strait into Riku's eyes, "What did you mean when you said that you're always called a monster,"

Riku sighed, "That's why I ran when she called me that. Everyone my whole life has called me a monster for what I do."

"That's terrible!" Sora exclaimed, then lightly kissed him again, "I'll never let anyone call you a monster again,"

Riku smiled.

"Riku..." Sora said, then wrapped his arms tightly around Riku's neck, "Are you sure you're coming back after your community service is over?"

"Of course," Riku exclaimed quickly, "I want to see you so bad, everyday! I wan-!"

"I love you, Riku," Sora said, suddenly, his eyes searching Riku's. And Riku's searching his. Riku smiled wide and kissed the corner of Sora's lips.

"I love you, more,"

"No, I love you more,"

---

"NOOOOOO!" Samantha Nori whaled into her pillow, "I missed the love confessions! No! Those would have made the best pictures!"

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair. He handed her, her camera back, "Just be quick with it,"

"yay!" She exclaimed, and stormed down the stairs. Arthur sat at his bed, wondering why he ever married that woman.

---

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

Riku snapped out of his daze and looked up to see his mother standing there with a smile on her face. Sora refused to let go and snuggled into Riku's chest.

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

Riku's mother squealed as she quickly took another roll of film from her apron pocket. She re-filmed it quickly and then aimed her camera again, "Sora, why don't you stay the night?"

"What!" Riku and Sora both looked up in shock.

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

"Just don't sleep with Riku, you guys haven't known each other long enough," She laughed, seeing their faces again.

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

"Just kidding, Sora, you go and stay here, just don't wake me and my husband up,"

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

"MOM!" Riku yelled, standing up and chasing after her.

---

Samantha Nori checked the perimeter, then tip-toed to her son's door. She listened, with her ear against it. Silence. She pushed it open slowly and tip-toed to her son's bed at the far end of the room. She winced when she tripped over a book, then again when she snagged her hair on something. Then...she finally made it to the bed.

Sora and Riku were laying in the bed, under the covers, Sora closed tightly in Riku's arms, Riku resting his head on Sora's.

Samantha smirked and raised her camera.

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

They mumbled and moved around, Sora looking up a little, then sleepily wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. Riku, still in sleep, ran his hand through Sora's hair.

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

Samantha moved around the bed to get a better shot.

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

Riku opened his eyes hazily, Seeing Sora do the same.

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

"MOM!"

---

**Sorry for the really late update, I had such a case of writers block!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's my birthday, not really. **

---

Sora woke to the sound of someone playing a song. It was already very pretty, and there seemed to be background music, so there must be more than one person. He blinked at the sun filtering through the curtains, and it really sounded like this music WASN'T coming from a radio or CD player. It sounded so...here.

He sat up strait in the bed, wondering where the heck he was. He ran a hand through his messy chocolate hair, and rubbed under his eyes to get the sleepiness out. He couldn't remember anything. He looked down next to him, and saw that the bed was ruffled on the other side. He remembered something happening...like someone taking a picture. Then someone yelling. Then a begging sound. He then fell back asleep for a few more minutes.

Oh yeah! Sora blinked and stared in realization at the blank white wall in front of his eyes.

He spent the night with Riku at his house last night! He remembered!

Sora blushed furiously, then he heard the words of that oddly calming song.

_**Awake on my airplane**_

_**Awake on my airplane**_

_**My skin is bear**_

_**My skin is theirs **_

It sounded like Riku! Well, Riku using a different tone of voice, that is. He stood slowly and walked to where he heard the song. Riku had such a large house! Gees! Sora could barely find his way to the door that led to the garden out back. He didn't know why he heard the music from out back, but he had a feeling.

_**Awake on my airplane**_

_**Awake on my airplane**_

_**My skin is bear**_

_**My skin is theirs**_

Sora looked in shock as he saw many stereo sound system speakers littered around the garden, they were huge too, and playing that melodic sound. He looked around and saw that no more than a hundred feet away was a stage in the middle of the garden. There were three people standing on it, and many people standing around it. He didn't want to count them all, he was too enthraled by the lead singer and guitarist.

_**I feel like a newborn**_

_**And I feel like a newborn**_

_**Awake on my airplane**_

_**Awake on my airplane**_

_**I feel so real**_

His voice was perfect, holding out the words and the perfect pitch and beauty. Sora was just floating with the music, listening and watching to this...cliche as it may sound...magic.

_**Could you take my picture**_

_**'Cuz I won't remember**_

_**Could you take my picture**_

_**'Cuz I won't remember **_

_**Could you take my picture**_

_**'Cuz I won't remember**_

_**Yeah**_

The lead singer was playing calmly, with the drummer and other guitarist. He was just staring at Sora, this small smile on his face. The wind caught his hair and blew it in front of his face, and made him look like an angel against the rising sun. And with all the flowing loose flower petals from the garden, this was too close to a dream for Sora, and he didn't want to wake up.

_**I don't believe in**_

_**I don't believe in**_

_**In your sanctity**_

_**Your privacy**_

_**I don't believe in**_

_**I don't believe in**_

_**Sanctity**_

_**A hypocrisy**_

Riku looked down a little, embarrassed by the way that Sora was looking at him. He looked at his hands, so afraid that he'd mess up. He couldn't mess this up for Hayner or Pence. He couldn't do this...he closed his eyes.

_**Could everyone agree that**_

_**No one should be left alone**_

_**Could everyone agree that**_

_**They should not be left alone yeah**_

_**And I feel like a newborn**_

_**And I feel like a newborn**_

_**Kicking and screaming**_

He was still closing his eyes, then he heard a

_Snap!...whirrrrr_

He almost growled right into the mike, and he couldn't pummel his mother for ruin his concentration, because she was taking a picture, and this song WAS called 'take a picture'. He took a deep breath.

_**Could you take my picture**_

_**'Cuz I won't remember**_

_**Could you take my picture**_

_**'Cuz I won't remember**_

_**Could you take my picture**_

_**'Cuz I won't remember**_

_**Yeah**_

Riku was shining. To Sora, Riku was so perfect at that moment, and he didn't even try to be perfect. Sora smiled, and didn't even feel his feet moving forward. They were moving on their own accord.

_**Hey dad what do you think about your son now**_

_**Ah hey dad what do you think about your son now**_

Sora was smiling, and he could finally make out the faces of the people standing at the foot of the stage. They were all the people from the shelter, all of Riku's family (including a man that Sora had never seen before) and all of Riku's friends. They were all cheering happily, watching the pride and joy on the stage. But all of the silver man's attention was on the brunette.

_**Could you take my picture**_

_**'Cuz I won't remember**_

_**Could you take my picture**_

_**'Cuz I won't remember**_

_**Could you take my picture**_

_**'Cuz I won't remember**_

_Snap!...whirrrrr_

Riku almost laughed, but then looked down at Sora. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off him. But if he did, he's see his mother firing pictures right away, reloading her film, and taking more pictures. Riku's father was smiling warmly, and the man that Sora had never seen before was just shaking his head and laughing. Loki, Kouga, and Koda were smiling wide, Loki swinging his hips to the music, clapping, and smiling warmly. Kouga and Koda were cheering like mad men, looking like they were having the times of their lives.

_**Could you take my picture**_

_**'Cuz I won't remember**_

_**Could you take my picture**_

_**'Cuz I won't remember**_

_**Could you take my picture**_

_**'Cuz I won't remember**_

Riku smiled wide, his eyes sparkling as he cut off right before the end and jumped off the stage, grabbing Sora around the waist and spinning him around, "Sora! What did you think of it?"

Sora grabbed a handful of Riku's hair and pulled lightly, "Why did you not tell me you had a song like that!"

"That should be your guys's song!" Sam exclaimed happily, watching her son hug and kiss his new boyfriend, "We'll play it at your wedding!"

"Wedding!" But it wasn't Riku or Sora that screamed this, it was the man that Sora had never seen before. The man looked at Riku with a small pout and those puppy dog eyes, **_"Ri-chan! _**Why are you doing this to your dearest big brother!"

Riku groaned and tightened his hold on Sora, "This, sadly, is my brother, Solstice," (AN: Solstice is in my other story too, 'Neighbors'. But, of course, he has a completely different personality in this)

"Like winter and summer Solstice?" Sora asked, and he saw the glare from the man, who was still clutching his hands at his chest.

The new brother huffed, "Ri-chan! Ri-chan! Why are you doing this to your Onii-san?"

Sora looked up at Riku, confused, "What's with the -chan and onii-san? I thought his name was Solstice,"

Riku laughed, "We recently moved from Japan. In there, they have different ways of showing affection, but my brother is the only one that still talks like that,"

"Urusai!" Solstice yelled, closing his eyes tight.

Riku glared back at him, getting annoyed, "iiya, TEMAE urusai!"

"Nani!" Solstice exclaimed, then turned to their mother, "kaa-san! Ri-chan seizon iyashii!"

"Urusai!" Riku exclaimed, then stormed away, taking his dear Sora with him, "chikushou! sore . . . .sore! Aaugh! Terekusai ware! Chikushou!"

"Honey..." Sora said in a sugar-sweet voice, "I have no Idea what you're saying, but please don't sure your brother in another language,"

Riku looked at him, then sighed when their eyes met. He smiled and cupped Sora's cheek, "suki dayo..."

Sora tilted his head and looked at him with raised eyebrows, "What?"

Riku chuckled, "suki dayo,"

---

Sora walked into the homeless building, followed closely by Riku. After Riku had actually done that beautiful song again, and actually finished it, Sora was taking Riku back so he could do his last day of community service. Sora was so happy, this meant that there couldn't possibly be a stupid guard running around, any more police men, and Riku was even a better person! That made Sora proud!

"Nee! Ri-chan! Don't leave your dear Onii-san out in the cold!" Solstice exclaimed, wiggling after Riku, chasing the couple down and wondering why they were here.

Sora nudged Riku, "Your brother seems so clingy, why haven't I ever seen him before?"

"He just returned from Japan," Riku said, then glared at his brother following behind them, "Urusai!"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "What does 'urusai' mean?"

"Shut up," Riku said calmly, then saw the shock on Sora's face. He waved his arms about as he started to sweat with nerves, "No! I didn't mean you! 'Urusai' means shut up,"

Sora breathed out his breath and took Riku's hand again, "So what does Onii-san mean?"

"It's a respectful term for 'big brother'," Riku said, then dragged Sora faster away from his supposed 'onii-san'. "But I never use that. I've never called him that in my life,"

"What would I call you?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side, looking up at Riku as they walked down the hall toward the cafeteria. The others would be arriving soon as well, if they expected lunch.

Riku looked up in wonder, "Well, maybe Riku-chan. Or something along those lines,"

"How do you say 'love' in Japanese?" Sora asked, looking up at him in wonder.

"Erm...uh...koi," Riku said, blushing terribly at what Sora just asked, "It's 'koi',"

Sora smiled, then blushed, "Alright...koi,"

Riku almost stopped, but continued walking. He was blushing, and he almost didn't see or hear the...

_Snap!...Whirrrrr_

"MOM!" It was actually Solstice this time, whining at his mother, "Don't take pictures of my Ri-chan!"

"Urusai! Zannen nagara chigaimasu! Bleh!" Riku stuck his tongue out at his brother and huffed. He stormed toward the doors, and then burst through them, grumbling all the way toward the kitchen counter, "baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Sora looked at him, following after like a little dog sort of, "Umm, koi, I've seen enough anime to know that 'baka' means stupid."

Riku looked at him, then his eyes softened and he sighed, pulling his hair back into a rubber-band. He tied the apron across his stomach, and then rolled up his sleeves, putting on some gloves, looking at the menu today. He really needed to do something to get his mind off his brother, then he saw that they were making pancakes. For lunch! Well, at least there was something to get his mind off it.

"What's wrong between you and your brother?" Sora asked, helping Riku with getting all the ingredients ready.

Riku looked at him, then went back to get the flower, "He used to always pick on me when we were back in Japan. He'd always say stuff like: 'Konnani terebi bakari miteru to baka ni nacchau!' or when I was watching my favorite anime, he'd say: 'Konna kudaranai bangumi nai to omou yo.' and..."

"I don't know what those things mean, Riku-chan," Sora said, making Riku look down at him. Riku sighed,

"He always used to pick on me, rude things, and now he wants to relent and be the best big brother a guy can be! But I can't forgive him so easily," Riku said, then went back to grumbling to himself in Japanese.

Sora smiled, then nudged Riku with his elbow, "You miss Japan, don't you?"

"W-wh-what!" Riku stood back, shocked, "What gives you that Idea? I was glad to get away!"

Sora smirked, then went back to mixing whatever he was mixing, "Don't deny, koi. Why else would you mumble to yourself in Japanese?"

"Kuso..." Riku looked away blushing, and he barely mumbled out, "urusai..."

"See?" Sora asked, his voice sing-song-ish. He was laughing to himself, "Please, any time you wish to speak Japanese, please do,"

"Bakana mane wa shinaide ne," Riku mumbled to himself, well more to himself then Sora. He looked over and saw that Sora was mixing and humming. Riku stood still, not moving.

"Aishiteru..." Riku mumbled, staring with a light blush and then smiled lightly, "...so much,"

---

"Odorimasen ka? Odorimasen ka!" Solstice exclaimed, dancing around in the lounge room listening to one of Riku's many songs from their first album, "ya! Ya! Ya!

Riku stormed into the lounge, having just finished cleaning up the kitchen and went running to his brother, completely forgetting that everyone else was in the room.

"Urusai!" Riku exclaimed loudly, glaring and fuming at his brother.

Solstice whined and twisted around, "Nani! Ri-chan!"

"Urusai!" Riku exclaimed, poking his brother in the chest, "choudai auto! Baka!"

Solstice stared at his brother, his voice not moving, not speaking for once. He smiled warmly, "If that's what you want, Riku,"

Riku stared in wonder, wanting to take back what he just said. If anyone made Solstice sad enough to actually speak in English for a whole sentence, that person must be a REALLY heartbreaker.

"No, Solstice," Riku said, watching as his brother walked out of the room. Riku saw Sora next to himself, and knew that Sora knew what he said. Solstice looked back at Riku.

He smiled warmly, "I'm sorry, Riku,"

Riku watched after him, then dipped his head and covered his eyes with his bangs, "I'm so stupid,"

Sora put his hand on Riku's shoulder.

Everyone was startled from their stupor when they heard a scream. And...a gunshot.

---

Riku stared in wonder, seeing a hooded man standing there, holding a gun. Solstice was standing off to the side, holding his arm, back against the wall. Blood was seeping through Solstice's fingers, and he was wincing in pain as he watched the man hold Demyx by the neck.

"Stay back!" The hooded figure exclaimed, pointing at the others entering the front room, "Have everyone get back into the room! Now!"

"What's going on!" Cloud whispered harshly to Leon. They were standing in the front, next to Solstice, having been just entering the room. Leon was clutching Cloud close to himself, holding and stroking his hair calmly.

Leon shushed him and clutched him closer.

"Shut up!" The man exclaimed, pointing the gun toward Cloud, "I said shut up!"

Leon froze, and Cloud felt this.

"Stop!" Cloud yelled, not wanting anyone to make Leon this scared. His Leon never got scared. Never.

**Bang!**

"Cloud!"

Leon pulled Cloud back just in time and the bullet went whizzing past the man's head. Cloud clutched to Leon, his ears ringing and his fear growing. He had no idea what was going to happen next, it was just like a haunted house with your eyes closed.

"Next time I wont miss!" The hooded figure exclaimed, then pointed the gun back at Demyx, "Now get me what I asked for!"

Riku silently told everyone to get back into the lounge, and they complied. They backed up, and they were all in until just Sora, Cloud, Leon, Solstice, and the figure holding Demyx were left.

"Shut up!" The figure exclaimed, having heard Sora tell everyone to stay put, "Shut your mouth now!"

Riku stood there, then dared to speak up, "What do you want?"

The man looked toward him and smirked. He then pointed the gun at Sora, "I want Riku Nori, that's all, and if you don't come willingly, I'll blow this little's mouses head off,"

Sora squeaked and Riku scowled deeply.

"Don't give me that look," The figure mocked, then cocked the gun, "Now,"

Riku started walking forward, and he could just see the smirk growing on the man's face.

"Riku..." Sora said, watching his koi walk forward, toward this man currently holding up a homeless shelter.

Riku looked back at him and shook his head, then turned back and continued to walk. He went strait up to the man and stood before him, "You have me right here,"

"You're Riku Nori?" The man smirked, then laughed a stale and brittle laugh, "You look exactly like you do in the pictures,"

Riku just continued to stare at him with that hard look in his eyes. His normally aqua and pur gaze was now a deep and dark blue with his eyes swarming with anger. His mouth was in a tight line and his brows were slightly downward. The rain that had started momentarily after everyone had entered the building was starting to reflect from the light in the room off Riku's eyes, and the dark setting was making him have a gloomy weird aura around him.

The man smirked, then pushed Demyx away, still pointing the gun at Sora. He switched the position toward Riku, and his gun was set strait on for Riku's heart.

"You must wonder why I did this,"

Riku just continued to stare. Even this long of a stare was starting to unnerve the man.

"I wanted to wait until you were just about to leave this place, and then I decided to take you." The man smirked, then tilted his head to the side, "I've been watching you endlessly, believe it or not. Everything so far has been my plan. I'm the one who called the cops when you were spray painting the Mayor's house. I'm the one who suggested you to go to the Destiny Isles Corps instead of jail. I'm the one who put that odd police officer on you when Axel and Roxas were gone, heck, I'm the one who caused their injuries!"

Riku's eyes widened and his brow furrowed even more. No one had seen him angry, but no one wanted to.

"I'm the one...who caused your parent's accident...do you know that?"

Riku's fists started to shake, as he looked at the man with wide eyes. He pleaded that he didn't hear what he thought he heard.

"I'm the one who started it. It was simple. Just screw with the street lights a bit, make them think it was a green light..." He tilted his head, then smirked, "I can do it again..."

"Don't...you...dare..." Riku murmured out, and his anger was rising, and you could actually see his clenching teeth behind his lips.

The man just scowled, "What are you going to do about it?"

Riku just shook more.

The man growled, not liked being ignored, then pointed his gun further down.

**Bang!**

Riku screamed out and fell on one knee. The man just shot him in the thigh, and blood was already seeping down to his knees and pooling.

"Riku!"

The hooded man bent over, jerking Riku back up by his arms and throwing Riku over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Riku was in too much pain and shock to do much of anything. The man smirked, then turned around and went running.

"Riku!" Solstice exclaimed, having just been watching this whole thing from against the wall. He started to run forward, but crumpled over to his knees from blood loss.

Sora just stared, that man was too fast. He was too fast.

"RIKU!"

**The end...**

—

**Dun worry, I'm probably going to make a sequel. It matters on how much people want me to make a sequel. I wanted to stop the story here, because the whole story line was only supposed to span out to a week. And this is the seventh day. So...**


	8. SEQUEL

**Got cha!**

**T-T I'm sowwy. Most of you were mad at me, but...it needed to be done. **

**Welp, sequel time. **

---

_**Another turning point a fork stuck in the road**_

_**Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go**_

_**So make the best of this test and don't ask why**_

_**It's not a question but a lesson learned in time**_

The mysterious person plucked the strings of the unfamiliar guitar. Smoke filtered through the air, floating to the rafters and staying there. There were many people in this place, most men, few women. They were all smoking, most drinking, all listening. The place had been packed since the new arrival of the singer. Only few used to come here, and now it was full to the brim, some having to actually sit at the bar for once.

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**But in the end is right**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

If you listened to the news, or read the paper, you'd know whom the singer was. But there was a rare few in here who actually listened. They were listening now to the oddly captivating voice, and some even hated music, and were here solely to look at the singer.

_**So take the photographs and still frames in your mind**_

_**Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**_

_**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**_

_**For what it's worth it was worth all the while**_

His face held no emotion, and it almost looked like it were a zombie singing. But with the right stuff added to his hair, the right lightings, most people took him for a frowning angel. They wouldn't even think that he was dying inside, and that every time he had to sing for these people, they'd be the farthest things from his mind.

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**But in the end is right**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

No one noticed the growing welts on his arms and legs, no one noticed the bruises on his fingers, no one noticed the rings under his eyes, no one notices the growing scars on his finger tips, and no one noticed the death in his eyes.

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**But in the end is right**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

His fingers started to bleed again, but the customers were used to this now, and no one caught the small wince. And even when the person sang, his beautiful voice wrung out and filled the halls with magic. His eyes not looking up at any one of the people, although at the beginning of every showing, he'd look around the whole audience to make sure that no one he knew was in the audience.

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**But in the end is right**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

The man stood slowly after, listening to the many applause, then turned, and _limped _off the stage. He was finally done for tonight, and he was so glad.

---

Riku limped terribly, his thigh aching and throbbing. It'd been two weeks. Two whole weeks, and that man still hadn't let Riku out. And there was only one reason that Riku didn't run away on his own accord.

"Riku!" The hooded figure that had kidnaped him that stormy night, who turned out to be a man named Kadaj, and actually had two lackeys, Yazoo and Loz. They were the meanest people you could ever find in the whole world times two! But they did have a rather nice back-up band for Riku, a bass guitarist named Vincent and a drummer named Reno. They were cool, and there was even another guitarist named Zack.

It was Yazoo, oh thank god. Riku sighed in relief, thanking whoever it was that sent Yazoo instead of Kadaj. Kadaj would punish Riku badly for his performance tonight. That meant no pain-killers.

"That was a good performance, I guess," Yazoo yawned, then tossed a bottle of pills, "I counted them, If I find more than two missing, I'm sending you to Kadaj,"

Riku nodded, then went over and slumped on the couch, seeing a sneaking figure immerse from the shadows, and RIku looked up, breathing heavily, "Hey, Vincent,"

Vincent just nodded in response, then there was a terrible scrabbling sound coming from the back room.

"Riku's back!" The voice yelled, the clumping and scrabbling continuing, "Everyone, false alarm! Riku's back!"

There was even more sounds, and then three people emerged, breathing heavily and pushing each other. Wait, make that four people, Donald was rather short, short enough for Riku to look over.

There was Goofy, the tallest man Riku had ever seen. Donald, the shortest man Riku had ever seen. Reno, the weirdest man Riku had ever seen. And lastly, Zack, the...most normal man Riku had ever seen.

"Riku!" Reno ran forward, not forgetting to do a twirl and curtsey, "You were good out there, that a new song?"

"Yeah," Riku sighed, dry-swallowing two of the pills, "I was just winging it,"

Zack piped up, successfully kicking Donald off him, "Kadaj says you shouldn't do that anymore,"

"yeah, well Kadaj can just go-!" Riku was about to say, but a door opened and he kept his mouth shut.

"You have to be quiet Riku," Zack said quietly, sighing, "We'll get you out of here soon, along with the rest of us. You have to think of Sora,"

Riku sighed, then looked away and covered his face with his hand.

"We're all in the same situation," Zack said, patting Riku on the shoulder.

"I know," Riku mumbled.

Zack started counting off on his fingers, "You have Sora to watch over. I have Cloud to watch over. Goofy has Pluto to watch over. Donald has Daisy to watch over. Vincent has...himself to watch over,"

"I know," Riku grumbled, as that night came back to him. He didn't want it to.

---

_Kadaj threw Riku on the ground, in front of the others, "I've made you guys a new friend. This time, he's famous," _

_Riku stirred, and his leg was aching and burning. He opened his eyes wearily, and shook his head, "My leg..."_

"_Holy, shit!" This voice was so foreign. But the calm face that looked oddly like Cloud's loomed over his face. _

_Riku grumbled, "Cloud?" _

_The man gasped and griped Riku's shoulders, "You know Cloud!" _

"_Yeah, you're not him?" Riku said, then felt that his leg was actually nicely wrapped up. He rubbed his head, then looked around, "Where's Sora?"_

"_Sora?" The man asked, then shook his head, "He's not here. You were taken by Kadaj, and he's probably using him against you like he is me with Cloud,"_

"_But Cloud with Leon," Riku murmured, his head reeling. _

_Zack nodded sadly, "So I've heard,"_

_Riku didn't get this at all. _

_---_

Axel Held his gun up, slinking around the corner and looking every which way with his eyes. He looked back at his partner and gestured, "Clear,"

Roxas ran forward ahead of him and rounded the corner, pointing his silver weapon ahead, looking around. He ran forward, Axel following him. he kicked open the door to his right and checked around it, seeing it was empty and running to get the one ahead of Axel. It was clear too. He sighed, and put his gun back into it's holster, "Shit!"

He heard Axel mimic his curse, with a few added.

"When are we going to get this damn thing right!" Axel exclaimed, slamming his fist on the wall and putting his back to it, sliding down to a sitting position, "when can we get it right? When can we find him?"

Roxas walked up to his partner and sat next to him, putting an arm around the other, "We'll find him...I know we will..."

"Why didn't we go with them on the last day!" Axel yelled, his voice echoing through the halls, "Why didn't I go with him? I could have stopped it!"

Roxas took Axel's hand and squeezed it, "Never tell yourself that it's your fault,"

Axel looked up at him, then leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder, "I. . . I. . . This is the fifth house we've checked this week. I keep thinking that the next one will be the one."

Roxas sighed and gently squeezed his hand again, smiling warmly, "With how hard you're looking, we'll find him in no time,"

Axel turned and faced Roxas's chest, "I don't want to see that look on Sora's face again. I don't want to see all of them at the shelter look at me like that again."

Roxas kissed him on the temple, resting his cheek against it, "I'll be here to brave it with you,"

---

Sora stood against the building, holding the umbrella against the rain. He was looking down at the wet cement. He was waiting for the two officers to get back, he always waited for them to get back. Even though they always came back with no Riku, but they always came back with a little bit more information.

Sora would have to get back to the Nori's house, because he needed to make dinner for them all.

...Riku's parents were having a hard time with this, but every day they thanked him for his kindness, and they always asked the officers on the situation.

Sora knew that Roxas and Axel weren't the only one's looking for his koi, but he always waited for Axel and Roxas. He needed to hear it from them...for some odd reason.

He sighed, looking up at the murky and grey sky. Ever since Riku left, it hadn't stopped raining. It's as if the sky were crying.

Sora felt his own tears like the sky's, "Please...let Riku be okay,"

---

Cloud sighed and leaned back in Leon's grasp. He was seated between the other legs, and they were just sitting there, listening to the rain pounding against the roof. They were sitting in the Lounge, with everyone sitting and listening as well.

Things just...weren't normal anymore without Sora and Riku here. Sora was spending his time with the Nori's...and Riku...

Cloud leaned back and tilted his head so that it was facing Leon, "Leon...has anyone returned yet?"

"No," Leon kissed Cloud on the forehead and laced his fingers with the others hand, "They'll be here soon,"

"Be sure to tell me...okay?"

Leon smiled, resting his head on Cloud's shoulder.

---

Jack missed him. Jack never thought he'd miss anything, other than opera or Mozart. But now...he couldn't concentrate on the book, the words were jumbled up, and he couldn't concentrate without the sound of Sora or Riku speaking in the background. He couldn't remember ever having a time where he missed something more, or had such a confusing state of mind. He must be going crazy.

---

Ansem sighed and laid back on his brother's thighs, thinking about everything. He felt his brother let out a great sigh, and he looked up at him, his hands clenching, "Hey, Seph?"

"Hm?" Simple answer, as always.

Ansem gulped, "You think they found him?"

"No,"

"That's encouraging," Ansem pouted, but then his brother flicked him on the forehead. Ansem whined and swiped at the other's hand.

Sephiroth smiled warmly, "Now that's the brother I want to see,"

Ansem smiled, then flicked his brother back, "They'll get him back, wont they?"

"Yeah," Seph smiled, "They will..."

---

Yuffie was pulling her knees to her chest, every once in a while punching the air.

"Yuffie, you'll punch somebody, one of these times," Namine said in her calm voice, sitting next to Yuffie. Aerith sat at their feet, Tifa next to her.

Yuffie pouted large enough to set a dinner plate on, "But he still needed to beat the last guy for me..."

He voice cracked, and Namine patted her on the back, "Yuffie, don't think about it,"

Tifa looked away, then punched the air above her head, "don't let this get you down!"

Aerith smiled, "Yeah, he'll just laugh at you when he get's back,"

"Stupid Riki-kiki," Yuffie murmured.

---

Cid placed the next piece down, "Check,"

Auron moved his king, "Check,"

Cid scowled and moved one of his pawns. Auron moved his queen two spaces. Cid moved his Bishop.

"Check mate,"

Auron cleared the Table, "Riku's comin' back, huh?"

"Bet yer' ass,"

---

Mickey sighed and tossed the ball to Saix. Saix dribbled, passed to Seifer, and stood. Seifer growled and slammed the ball down on the ground, "Stop passing to me, dammit!"

Seifer reached up, grabbed his beanie in a great handful, and threw it to the ground, "Shit! Dammit all to hell!"

Saix just stood there, still feeling the rain on his head. Seifer still couldn't get over this, could he? But...Seifer didn't know Riku all that well. Why was Seifer taking it so hard?

"Damn all this rain! Damn everything!" Seifer growled and kicked at his hand, his hands shaking. Mickey just looked down at the cement.

---

Loki sighed, typing something in. He was chatting with Hayner, Pence, and Kouga. Koda was off, and Loki had picked Hayner and Pence as a last chance to talk to. At least Kouga was there.

**CoolerthanU: Yo, Loki, Cheer up, 'kay dude?**

**MYTHLoki: You cheer up, Hayner! My friend just got kidnapped!**

**PencePeace: Loki, he was our friend too, you know. **

**MYTHLoki: Shut it!**

_**--Kogigi has just signed in–**_

**WolfKouga: 'vite Koda. **

**MYTHLoki: Just who I wanted to talk to!**

**CoolerthanU: Coming from the person who was just yelling?**

**PencePeace: Shut up, Hayner!**

**CoolerthanU????????**

**MYTHLoki: I was just trying to get my mind off the inevitable. **

–_**Kogigi has been invited to the conversation–**_

**Kogigi: Alright, I already know your fighting, so stop it. **

**MYTHLoki: Look who became the sensible one...**

**Kogigi: Oh, lol. Very funny. XD LMAS**

**PencePeace: LMAS?**

**Kogigi: Laugh My Ass Off**

**CoolerthanU: That's nice. **

**MYTH: POS. GTG. **

**CoolerthanU: Cya. **

**---**

Riku sighed, wishing he could see Sora again. He picked up his guitar, and started to strum.

"Your fingers," Vincent murmured more to himself, "You're fingers are covered in blood,"

Riku sighed, but continued, "I need to write something, just in case they come..."

Vincent nodded, then sat next to him, "Teach me..."

Riku looked up at him, then nodded.

---

_**Don't waste your time on me**_

_**You're already the voice inside my head**_

_**(I miss you)**_

_**You're already the voice inside my head**_

_**(I miss you)**_

---

**What did you think? The last little lyric is from 'I miss you' my Blink 182. And in the last Chapter, it was 'Take a picture' by Filter. **


	9. SEQUEL part 2

**Mwahahaha. I'm going to desperately try and upload these chapters faster! And try and put the name and artist of the song at the end. **

**---**

The man in the long flowing red cloak started his guitar, catching everyone's attention. This was only the third time he'd played with the singer, and this was only the fourth the drummer had played with this singer. The second guitarist, with hair as red as the other's cloak, didn't really mind who he was playing with.

_**It seems so obvious**_

_**theres something up with us**_

_**I smell the feeling**_

_**from across the room. **_

His voice was so much deeper than he usually sang. But Kadaj informed him that if he sung this one wrong, there would be hell to pay. So he sang it as best as he could, even though he wasn't the one who'd written it. He usually liked songs like this one, but he didn't want to play them for Kadaj, no matter how catchy they were.

_**So can I ask you this?**_

_**Not to be forward, miss,**_

_**But I think I'll kill myself**_

_**If I never know... **_

Vincent, Reno, and Zack were playing well. Really well. And they all got ready to play for the chorus.

_**What do I have to do**_

_**to get inside of you?**_

**_to get inside of you?_**

Vincent was only playing the bass, Reno was on main guitar smiling and playing like it was his last time. Of course, Zack on the drums, having a completely concentrated look on his face. Riku didn't have any emotion, but his voice held it all.

_**Cuz I love the way you move,**_

_**when Im inside of you.**_

_**when Im inside of you... **_

Riku held out the 'ou' and Sora kept going through his mind. He was still throughly concentrated on the song, but he couldn't help thinking of Sora. Riku felt his heart twist, but he saw the glance from Vincent, and his voice rose again, along with the volume of the others.

_**Just ask and I will do**_

_**anything you want me to**_

_**there is no limit**_

_**to how far I will go.. **_

His throat was parched, and this was the tenth song they did in a row, and Kadaj, Yazoo, or Loz wouldn't let them have any water. None at all, and Riku wanted to faint from the pain in his leg, and the dizziness from the lights glaring down at him.

_**And Im sure I can't pretend**_

_**to be a gentlemen..**_

_**But before I began,**_

_**I just gotta know,**_

_**just gotta know... **_

Riku took a deep breath and leaned his head off to the side so that the people in the audience wouldn't hear it. He breathed and then looked back to them when he heard that the second chorus was coming.

_**What do I have to do**_

_**to get inside of you?**_

_**to get inside of you?**_

_**Cuz I love the way you move,**_

_**when Im inside of you.**_

_**when Im inside of you... **_

Riku only barely was able to hold out the last part, and the other's saw his fatigue. The others in the audience didn't see, but the ones on the stage definitely could. Riku hadn't been here long enough to get used to the harsh hours and the long standing periods on the stage.

_**For now I'll play the game**_

_**And I'm waiting for your move**_

_**but i've got to say**_

_**I've gotta know..**_

Riku thought of Sora, and that actually gave him the energy to give enough to put out the last parts of the song. He could barely do it, but Sora's smiling face, _and _the look on Kadaj's face when the police dragged him out of this place.

_**What do I have to do**_

_**to get inside of you?**_

_**to get inside of you?**_

_**What do I have to do**_

_**to get inside of you?**_

_**to get inside of you? **_

Riku sighed and then breathed heavily, his legs having gone numb a long time ago. He didn't know how Vincent and Reno could do this! I mean, Zack was sitting down, so he had it a bit easier, but the others were standing there like nothing was wrong! They were just strumming away, like it was the easiest thing on the planet.

_**Cuz I love the way you move,**_

_**when Im inside of you.**_

_**when Im inside of you...**_

_**When I'm inside of you.**_

_**You...**_

_**You...**_

_**You...**_

_**When Im inside of you... **_

Riku sighed and dropped the mic, slumping to one side and leaning on the microphone stand. He felt Vince next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. Riku leaned almost all his weight on the older, sighing with relief. He couldn't take this any longer, he needed Sora. He needed rest. He couldn't do this day after day.

"Hang on, we'll get you to the back couch," Vincent said, letting Riku lean on him. Vincent was thirty four and creepy looking to Riku (one reason because Vincent had, had a dentist file down his canine teeth to make them look like a vampires). To Riku, who was only twenty, but he was a good guy. Oh, by the way, Zack was twenty-four, and Reno was only eighteen. Riku couldn't believe that he let himself, at the age of TWENTY, get napped. He didn't want to say 'kid', because he wasn't one. So that resulted in him calling it, 'napped'.

Riku groaned and slumped onto the couch, his leg feeling as though it would fall off. He was breathing hard, and he felt someone touch his wound. He hissed and swatted them away, but they just moved back and grabbed his hand.

"You need to go see a doctor," Zack said in a low and calm voice, ripping the pants enough to see the blood seeping through the bandages. He didn't mind ripping the pants, because he wasn't degrading enough to ask Riku to take off his pants, and they weren't baggy enough to roll up. But this was bad, because Kadaj could make Riku wear them anyway, that way showing off even more to the audience.

Yazoo took this time to walk in, take on look at the wound, cover his mouth, and throw a mobile phone at Riku, "Call pizza. I was going to do it...but..."

He went running out of the room, his hands clasped over his face. Riku wondered what the hell was with him, but then registered what the man just did. He just threw...a phone!

Riku jumped up and saw the others staring at him. It looks like they'd never been lucky enough to have a phone thrown at him, and in this place, having a phone thrown at you was pretty damn lucky, if I might say so myself!

Riku opened it and was about to dial, when Zack put a hand on his. Riku didn't know what the man was doing, but If he said not to call Sora, Riku would just tell him kindly to piss off.

"Call and order pizza first," Zack said, staring at the phone, "So they don't get suspicious,"

Riku nodded and dialed. He didn't care about the damn pizza, but Zack was right. He didn't notice the eyes on him as he called, ordered a random thing, and started dialing the only phone number he knew that could possibly have Sora near it.

---

Demyx looked over his shoulder at the phone, having been carrying a large box of food to the cafeteria. Okay, why did the phone have to ring at a time like this! Demyx growled, and attempted juggling the box on his knee. Sora had told him to always answer the phone, just in case it was Riku, But Demyx couldn't just drop the food and have germs get all over it!

"Cloud!" He saw the man walking, trailing his hand on the wall to find his way, "Answer the phone, hurry!"

Cloud tried to find where he was to glare at him, but that ringing was too much! He walked toward where he knew the phone was, picked it up, and put it to his ear, "Hello, Destiny Isles Corps, this is Cloud Strife,"

"CLOUD!"

The blond moved the phone away from his ear and pouted at it. That voice was oddly familiar, and then he put it to his ear again, only to hear a argument.

"It's Cloud!"

"Shut up! Don't take the phone from me!"

"But it's Cloud!"

"I know, now go away!"

Cloud sighed, then put it back to his ear, "Sir, do you have the wrong number?"

"NO!" They yelled again, and before Cloud could move the phone again, the man yelled, "It's Riku, Cloud!"

Cloud screamed, almost dropping the phone, then put it back to his ear, "Riku! Where are you? What happened!"

"Stop, Cloud! Get everyone and put it on speaker!"

Cloud nodded, then heard many feet already, having been drawn by the scream, "Someone put the phone on speaker, and someone gather everyone!"

"Everyone's already here!" Leon exclaimed, walking behind Cloud.

Demyx, having heard who it was, reached over with lightning speed and pressed the button to put it on speaker.

"Is it on?"

Everyone nearly died of relief when they heard Riku's calming and soothing, yet a bit raspy, voice.

"Yes," Ansem said, trying to push everyone out of the way.

They heard Riku sigh, "Oh, thank god, you guys."

"Are you alright?" Yuffie exclaimed, trying to listen, not noticing the room was dead silent.

Riku sighed again, "I need to see a doctor for this stupid bullet wound, but everything else's fine. Is Sora there?"

"No," Someone said, Riku not knowing whom it was, and their voice was sad.

Riku almost cried, "Dammit, the only time I call, Sora's not there! . . . .Zack! Let go of the phone. . . .I don't care if you want to talk to Cloud. . . .I know!. . . .Fine, just be more quiet!"

Cloud had leaned in when he heard that name, and his eyes were watering, "Zack?"

"Cloud!" It was the black-haired man's voice, "OMG, I can't believe it's Cloud! OMG! Holy shit! Okay, Reno's here with us, and Vincent, so everyone knows that we wont have any trouble,"

"Zack..." Cloud mumbled to himself, smiling a little. Zack was okay. It had been two years since Zack had been napped, and Cloud hadn't heard of him.

"How did you get a phone?" Sephiroth asked. Oh, leave it to Sephiroth to ask the important things.

Riku snorted, having taken the phone back from Zack, "Yazoo threw it at me after seeing blood. We already ordered pizza for him, though, so he shouldn't get suspicious, ha, I got them Dominos."

Reno, having taken the phone from Riku, exclaimed, "Yo, whuzzup? I already know how to erase all call-history on this kind of phone, so it'll be okay!"

Everyone heard Reno shut up, and then they heard a calm and collected voice come over the phone. Some suspected it to be Vincent, but it was Riku.

"Guys. . . .Please...tell Sora I love him...please," Riku's voice was cracking, "I don't know where we are, but I know these guys wont hurt us, So please keep looking for us. Please...Oh, gees, he's coming back! Just tell him that!"

It cut off.

Silence covered the room like a growing fog, but no one wanted to speak.

---

Riku glared as Yazoo came storming back into the room, a nice red welt growing on his cheek. Yazoo glared at Riku, then snatched the phone back from Riku, glaring equally back, "You're going to pay, little brat,"

Riku growled, "You're the one who gave me the phone,"

Yazoo glared equally, the moon from the window behind him making an evil glow. Everything else in the room was pitch black, "You are going to get it..."

Riku shivered a little, but Yazoo walked away, his long silver hair swishing behind him. Riku sighed and leaned his head back down, the pain ever growing in his leg. He winced and then closed his eyes, trying to concentrate it away.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Reno asked, placing his hand over Riku's and looking him in the eye. Reno sighed and smiled warmly, "Don't worry, I think I'll be able to talk Loz out of some pain killers,"

"Thanks," Riku sighed, then winced again. He heard that voice, that scary voice of Kadaj. The man was probably going to come back in here and threaten them until they got back to practicing. Then they'd give them the small meal of ramen noodles that he usually gave them.

Vincent sat next to Riku with his bass guitar, looking at the silver-haired man next to him, "teach me something,"

"What?" Riku asked, his eyebrows raising.

Vincent just continued to stare at him, "You have to teach me a song. You need to teach me the song we'll play so that you can catch Sora's attention. I'm pretty sure that the police will trace the call you made, and then they'll come here. You need to teach me a song to let Sora know that it's really you,"

Riku smiled warmly, then picked up his acoustic, "I know just the one,"

---

Sora shook the water from his hair and a shiver ran down his back. He looked back at Roxas and Axel and smiled at them holding hands, looking back, "You guys want some hot chocolate?"

Roxas smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Sora,"

"Sora!"

The brunette looked and saw that Demyx was standing there, holding another box. Sora smiled at him, "I see you're getting the things in like I asked,"

"Sora..." Demyx said, then set the box on the ground.

Sora reeled, "Demyx, don't put that on the ground! We don't know what's been on the gr-!"

"Riku called..."

Sora just stared forward, the umbrella falling from his hands. He just stared forward, his eyes wide and his mouth nearly hanging open, "...what...?"

Demyx sighed, then went to the phone, "The answering machine got it just as Cloud answered. It accidentally recorded it,"

---

"_CLOUD!" _

"_It's Cloud!" _

"_Shut up! Don't take the phone from me!" _

"_But it's Cloud!"_

"_I know, now go away!" _

_There was a sigh, "Sir, do you have the wrong number?"_

"_NO! It's Riku, Cloud!" _

_There was a scream, "Riku! Where are you? What happened!" _

"_Stop, Cloud! Get everyone and put it on speaker!" _

"_Someone put the phone on speaker, and someone gather everyone!" _

"_Everyone's already here!" It was another voice._

"_Is it on?" _

"_Yes," Another voice said_

_They heard Riku sigh, "Oh, thank god, you guys."_

"_Are you alright?" Girls voice_

_Riku sighed again, "I need to see a doctor for this stupid bullet wound, but everything else's fine. Is Sora there?" _

"_No," Someone said,_

"_Dammit, the only time I call, Sora's not there! . . . .Zack! Let go of the phone. . . .I don't care if you want to talk to Cloud. . . .I know!. . . .Fine, just be more quiet!" _

"_Zack?"_

"_Cloud!" It was another voice entirely, "OMG, I can't believe it's Cloud! OMG! Holy shit! Okay, Reno's here with us, and Vincent, so everyone knows that we wont have any trouble,"_

"_Zack..."_

"_How did you get a phone?" another asked._

_Riku snorted, "Yazoo threw it at me after seeing blood. We already ordered pizza for him, though, so he shouldn't get suspicious, ha, I got them Dominos."_

"_Yo, whuzzup? I already know how to erase all call-history on this kind of phone, so it'll be okay!"_

"_Guys. . . .Please...tell Sora I love him...please," Riku's voice was cracking, "I don't know where we are, but I know these guys wont hurt us, So please keep looking for us. Please...Oh, gees, he's coming back! Just tell him that!" _

_---_

Sora stared at the phone, waiting for something to happen, then he heard the smallest whisper, that the others didn't probably hear, coming from the phone.

_Suki dayo_

Sora felt the tears in his eyes. His hands were shaking and he couldn't believe he wasn't here when Riku called. He couldn't believe he hadn't been here. Riku was in need of him, because he immediately asked for Sora, and Sora could hear the sadness in his voice when he heard that Sora wasn't there. Sora almost cried at that fact alone, and the fact that those men still hadn't let Riku see a doctor for his leg! Dammit!

Axel ran forward, then listened to the message again. He listened to every detail, hearing everything he could. He turned to Roxas and that immediately told the blonde that Axel was truly being the hero right now.

"Roxas, get down to the station and look up every possible person with the name of Yazoo. And then get to every Domino's in the destination and have them give us their call-history. This old of a phone wouldn't give us anything, and when they find on with a name of Yazoo, tell me immediately."

"Sir!" Roxas immediately turned around and went running back into the rain to the police car. He knew what to do, and he couldn't let his new boyfriend down!

Axel turned back to Sora and looked at him with hard eyes, "I need you to stay put, alright?"

"But I need to help!" Sora exclaimed, throwing his arms out in front of him. Axel shook his head:

"Right now, you'd only get in the way," Axel said, then shook his head, "I'm sorry, but it's the truth. We only need you to stay here and hope,"

Sora looked up at him with tears pooling in his eyes, and he nodded slowly. He looked back at Demyx and the man was downcast, just looking down. Demyx sighed and turned back to the kitchen, "You don't need to make dinner tonight...I will,"

Sora nodded, then went running out of the center, toward the Nori home to tell the others of the news. It wasn't the best of the news they could have gotten, or the most information, but at least it let them all know that Riku was alright. Riku was alright...

—

**sorry, shorter chapter than most, but I updated fast! Foshwa! **


	10. SEQUEL part 3

**OMG, the minute I updated the last one, I started working on this chapter. You guys better be happy I like this story so much!**

**---**

_**(I miss you, I miss you)**_

_**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare**_

_**The shadow in the background of the morgue**_

Reno had to sing in this song. He had to sing back up and an actual whole verse. Riku didn't mind, it was actually a rest off his lungs.

_**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley**_

_**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want**_

_**Where you can always find me**_

_**We'll have Halloween on Christmas**_

_**And in the night we'll wish this never ends**_

_**We'll wish this never ends**_

This was a sadder song than most, and Vincent and Zack had to do the most work. Zack had to keep up tempo and the right notes, because it didn't sound right without the right drum. Riku hated this song, and wished he could have come up with a reason not to play it.

_**(I miss you, I miss you)**_

_**(I miss you, I miss you)**_

Riku missed him, and that's why he didn't like the song.

_**Where are you and I'm so sorry**_

_**I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight**_

_**I need somebody and always**_

_**This sick strange darkness **_

_**Comes creeping on so haunting every time**_

Riku knew that the others were thinking of the ones they missed, because Reno wasn't smiling. But Riku was looking through the crowd, because he forgot to in the beginning, and saw that Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were standing in the back of the place, staring and smiling.

_**And as I stared I counted**_

_**Webs from all the spiders**_

_**Catching things and eating their insides**_

_**Like indecision to call you**_

_**and hear your voice of treason**_

_**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight**_

_**Stop this pain tonight**_

Riku almost sighed right into the mic, and he knew that Kadaj would get extra money for this one. He knew that. He watched as many of the people were extra happy that he was actually looking up for once. And he eyes were shining in brilliance when he looked up, with the lights shining in them. His hair was extra silky tonight, and his clothing complimented everything. Kadaj was sure that he made Riku look good every night.

_**Don't waste your time on me you're already**_

_**The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)**_

_**Don't waste your time on me you're already**_

_**The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)**_

Riku was ßßßßßß that he wasn't able to right half of the songs that he was singing, and he didn't like that. He didn't like playing other people's songs, especially when he didn't know who that person was. Well, at least Kadaj let him play some of his own songs, because that's what the crowd seemed to like most.

They repeated the chorus three more times, then they ended it. Riku's leg wasn't hurting as much, that's because most of the time it was too numb to feel. It was hard walking like this, but at least he could live a night or two without the painkillers anymore. Maybe his wound was healing itself, like it sometimes does in the movies. Riku hoped, he really hoped that, that's what was happening.

---

Sora watched lazily as Yuffie played her new game, Killer 7. It had different graphics than Resident Evil four, but it was a bit more interesting. Sora used to be sitting with his cell phone forever glued to his hand, but then remembered that Riku didn't know his cell phone number, then resulted to sitting at the front desk, forever by the front phone. Then Yuffie came up, reminding him that there was a phone in the lounge, and she took that chance to have him come and watch her play.

"I bet Riku would like this game..." Yuffie mumbled when she couldn't beat something, then she covered her mouth, realizing what she just said, "Sorry..."

Sora shook his head and smiled sadly, but he couldn't get the silver-haired man out of his head after that. He couldn't stop thinking of him, he couldn't stop hearing that voice in his head, telling Sora that he loved him. Sora felt his heart swell every time he remembered Riku saying Suki Dayo, because Solstice had recently told Sora that, that means 'I love you'.

"Well," Yuffie exclaimed, trying to get Sora's attention off Riku, "The only reason I bought Killer 7 is because there's a gun in Resident Evil 4 named Killer 7, and the gun was actually named after that gun. And the gun looks just like the one on the cover!"

"That's gay,"

Yuffie looked over to see Seifer sitting at the other couch, twiddling with his beanie. He couldn't play basketball because the courts were completely drenched, so he was made stay here.

"Why?" Yuffie asked, her anger rising.

Seifer snorted, "Resident Evil Four is such a better game than Killer 7, how could there even be a comparison?"

Saix, sitting next to Seifer, looked over, "I have to disagree,"

They all looked toward him, shocked into silence at his sudden speech.

"I have to say that Dead Rising for the 360 is a better zombie game then those two," Saix nodded, as if confirming it in his mind.

Sephiroth was the one to speak up this time, "You two are completely forgetting the Silent Hill series, that was scary, yet zombie-fied,"

Everyone nodded, but then Ansem piped up, "What about Shadow of the Colossus?"

Everyone looked at him.

He shrugged, "You could call the Colossuses zombies,"

Sephiroth looked at his brother as if he were the stupidest person on the earth, "Colossuses? Isn't it Colossi?"

"What in the hell's a Colossi?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

---

The minute Riku sat down, he was jerked up roughly by his hair. He winced then glared at the man holding him, who evidently was Kadaj. Riku glared at him, until the man cupped his cheek, and he froze with fear at the glint in the man's eyes.

"One of the people in the audience asked to see you for something other than a music performance," Kadaj said, that glint in his eye growing, his smirk as well, "...privately."

Riku froze, and he saw that the others were frozen as well, fighting with themselves on whether or not to help.

Kadaj ran that hand down the pale cheek, "You certainly are cute enough,"

Riku sneered, wondering if he said that just because Riku looked almost exactly like him.

"I could get a good price," Kadaj looked down Riku's body, "What do you say?"

"Piss off," Riku glared, his hissing voice almost venomous. Kadaj just smirked at him, then let him drop right onto the numb and pained leg. Riku screamed out and fell onto his side, having Zack rush to his side.

Kadaj smirked, then tossed something, it hitting Riku in the chest, "You better be lucky I'm in a good mood,"

Riku looked down at them and noticed they were the pain killers, and then glared at them, the headache and massive pain from his leg almost making him sick. He opened it and put two in his hand.

"Are you sure he gave you pain killers?" Vincent asked, his eyes unemotional, "They could be something else,"

"I know," Riku winced and his vision was going blurry, "But I'm willing to take a chance,"

He swallowed them dry and winced at the lump in his throat. He willed it away and looked at them all, wondering when the drug would take effect. He sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch, thinking over what Kadaj had just said to him.

"We wont let him do that to you," Zack said, clenching a fist and looking down at the hard wood of the floor, "He never did it to us, but we really think he might with you,"

Riku glared at nothing, hearing the voice of that evil and retched man through the wall. Riku sighed, closing his eyes and thinking of Sora. He always thought of Sora when he closed his eyes, even in his dreams. His dreams were the worst, because those were plagued constantly by the brunette.

"I think I can find a way to sneak you another phone," Reno said suddenly, catching everyone's immediate attention. He saw that he had them, then smiled a little, fiddling with his shoes, "Well, when I see Yazoo going to the restroom when I'm passing to get my guitar, I see that he leaves his cell phone, wallet, and other things on the dresser of his room. He always does it, and I think that one of the times I can snatch his phone,"

"Wouldn't he notice?" Zack asked, tilting his head to the side. It was a good idea, but Reno hadn't thought it through.

Reno shook his head, "Yazoo's so brain dead that he'll never figure it'll be gone! 'Till the next day, of course. But I can snatch it, and that man never even looks at the bill he has to pay, he just pays it!"

Riku looked at him with wide eyes, then they heard a door open.

"I'm going to the restroom!" Yazoo announced, as he usually did, through the whole place.

They heard Kadaj next, "you don't need to announce it! We're not even in the same room!"

Riku looked at Reno, "...do it!"

---

Sora sat and listened to Riku's mother humming something to herself. She'd seemed to have forgotten for the moment of Riku, and that was a hard thing to accomplish for someone of his stature. He smiled to himself, then saw a small book on the counter in front of him. Well, it was more of a coffee table, since he was in the living room. But...ya know.

Sora picked it up and opened the cover, hoping he wasn't intruding. He gasped, a full and bright red blush effectively covering his cheeks.

It was Riku in these photographs, so this was most definitely a photo album. But Riku was...he was...SO CUTE! He couldn't have been older than four or five, in each of the pages on the first page.

He was smiling wide in all of them, and sometimes there was a much younger Solstice holding him up, or hugging him tightly, and in some, Riku was hugging him back. Sora flipped through some and saw that as it progressed, Riku got older and older.

In a few, he was wearing all black, with the chains and evil looking glare in his eye. That was when Riku was a punk, and rude to everyone. Then, Sora flipped the page and Riku was leaning on the counter in the kitchen, talking to his mom. He was wearing many chains on his pants, but a dark grey shirt. Then in the next couple pictures, he was smiling in some, and he was wearing jeans and lighter shirts. In a few, Sora was even in them, but in those, Riku looked annoyed.

Sora dreaded what he would find when he flipped the page, but he still wasn't prepared for the stab of pain to his heart when he saw it.

It was a picture of him and Riku looking at each other, and then closer. They were kissing in this one, and in all the others. Sora flipped through them quickly, then stopped when he saw the picture of him and Riku curled up on his bed. Sora had been so content in Riku's arms, and he looked it in the picture.

Sora dropped the book and he felt the tears. He'd cried so much, and he even thought he'd cried all his tears away, but he was crying now. His shoulders shook and he covered his face with his hands, hunching over so that no one could see him.

"Sora..."

Sora looked up and saw that Solstice was standing in the doorway, just staring. The taller boy looked down, his long silver hair falling in front of his face. He took his hand off the wood of the doorframe and started to slowly walk toward Sora.

"I'm sorry," Sora started to quickly wipe away at his tears with the back of his hand, laughing nervously, "I thought I'd given up crying,"

Solstice sat next to Sora and tugged on the boy's shoulders, making the other fall into his Embrace. Solstice encircled Sora with his arms and put a hand on his head, "It's okay to cry...So-chan,"

Sora nodded and put his face in Solstice's chest, his shoulders shaking even more. This was the first time anyone had comforted him since Riku left, and Riku was the only one that used to do that. This felt nice, and he almost believed that he WAS in Riku's embrace, and he felt so warm with that thought. He could almost hear Riku's voice, soft and calming, telling him that everything was alright. Riku had done that before, when Riku had just come out of the hospital. Sora had just started crying, and Riku had done almost exactly what Solstice had done.

_Snap!...Whirrrrr _

Sora sprung out of Solstice's embrace and looked to see Sam standing there, with one of those camera's that developed it right there on that small square picture, in her hands. She was just staring, her eyes wide, "I meant to catch you off guard, but not THIS off guard,"

Solstice looked down at the carpet, ashamed, "I'm sorry, So-chan was crying and..."

Sam smiled warmly and tilted her head to the side, that knowing look on her face, "I understand, Soli-chan,"

Solstice looked at his mother in wonder. It'd been such a long time since he'd heard his mother say that, his name like that. He'd...actually kind of missed it.

Sora looked up at her, and she noticed. She clapped her hands, "I made lasagna-!"

She was cut off by the shrill screech of the phone. Everyone looked at it on the table, the cordless phone with the Caller ID on it. Sam walked over silently, picked it up, and looked at it, "Huh? Yazoo Hitachin? Never heard of him, let's eat, let it ring!"

Sora was about to agree, when something went through his head.

---

_Riku snorted, "Yazoo threw it at me after seeing blood. We already ordered pizza for him, though, so he shouldn't get suspicious, ha, I got them Dominos."_

_---_

"IT'S RIKU!" Sora yelled, and he dove for the phone, pressing the button for it to go on, and he pressed it to his ear, "Hello!"

"..."

"Hello...?" Sora tried again, seeing Sam and Solstice watching his every move.

Sora waited.

"Hello...this is Kadaj...you've never heard of me...have you...Sora?"

---

"I'm sorry, Sora, I'm not obliged to answer that,"

Riku watched in horror as the man spoke to the one he loved. Riku had called his home phone, and Kadaj had come out of nowhere and taken the phone from his hands right as Sora answered. This man was evil.

"Are you really so important that these men would steal my dear brothers phone?" Kadaj asked in his innocent voice, his head tilted to the side as he leaned on one foot, listening, "Oh...really? So you don't..."

Kadaj looked at Riku, who was just sitting on the ground, watching. Kadaj smirked, lifted a foot, and slammed it right on Riku's wound on his thigh. Riku almost didn't scream it hurt so much, but he did. It was blood curdling, hair rasing...heart-bracingly painful.

"Stop?" Kadaj said innocently. He smirked and pressed harder, twisting his foot left and right. Riku was wincing heavily, his vision blurring, wanting to throw up. He tried desperately to pry Kadaj's foot off his leg, but the man only pressed harder, making him scream.

Kadaj smirked and lifted his foot finally off, letting it rest where it was when he started talking to the brunette. Riku was hunched over, his eyes wide and sweat pouring over his face. It was almost to painful to bear, he wished he could just pass out. He felt that nausea growing in his stomach, but he swallowed it. He only breathed hard, trying to get his mind to other things.

Kadaj smirked at his pain, then turned back to the phone, "Well, I wonder why he would try and steal it...I know he's not that stealthy...Probably one of the others,"

Kadaj looked over them all, and saw that Reno was sweating extra. He smirked, "Well, who cares, I'll put all the blame on him anyway. I know!"

He faked excitement.

"I'll have him do that job I wanted him too!" Kadaj exclaimed, then smirked toward Riku, who was just staring, "he'll love that, I'm sure. And please...Riku better not steal my dear brother's phone again, he might just get hurt next time,"

Kadaj snapped the phone shut and that smirk of a smile fell, a great scowl growing on his pretty face. He looked down at Riku and clutched his hands so hard the phone broke, "If you EVER do that again, I swear, it'll be more than one man that wants to take you to bed,"

Riku shivered and Kadaj left, leaving him withering in pain and the others quick to go to his aide. He shook his head, then closed his eyes, "I hate him...so much..."

"We all do," Zack said sadly, then ripped Riku's pants again. The silver haired man wondered why Zack kept ripping his pants, but he didn't mind as much anymore.

Zack carefully peeled the now stained red cloth from Riku's thigh, not missing the hiss of pain coming from the other. He reached over, grabbed the bottle that Kadaj had given Riku earlier, and handed it to him, "You better take four,"

Riku usually took two, but he nodded anyway.

Zack gasped as he saw the edges of the wound starting to turn green, lightly. He clenched his fists, wondering if Riku had an immune system of a horse or something. Any other person would be ill from this kind of infection! He glared at it, as if it'd fix itself, and he looked around for anything else he could use as a bandage or gauze. He sighed, then turned to the pant leg he ripped off Riku. It was pretty baggy, and it'd work!

He started ripping it up, tying the pieces around the leg. He looked up at Riku in concern, and figured he said the immune system thing too soon. The boy's cheeks were flushed, and the light reflecting off his perspiration was making him look all shiny. He sighed and reached up, brushing away some of the boy's damn hair, "I'm sorry you have to go through this, Riku,"

Riku looked down at him and smiled weakly, "I'd do anything if it means seeing Sora again. This I can handle,"

Zack smiled, then went back to the leg. He helped Riku stand, and he led him to the couch. Zack set him down and then ran a hand through his head, sighing, "Kadaj meant what he said,"

Riku looked up at Zack, his eyebrows raised.

"He meant it...he's really going to have you meet one of the audience members," Zack said, a scowl forming on his usually calm features, "in _that _way...to an injured man...I can believe him!"

Riku sighed, then looked out the way that led to the stage. He saw a flash of light, and knew he was seeing things. He shook his head and looked back down at his legs.

They heard another door snap open, and Riku looked up, his shoulders starting to shake. He was sure it was Yazoo this time, coming to do something even worse to Riku than before. But...

It was Loz. The nicest of the three brothers.

"Get up," Loz wrenched Riku to a seated position and glared at the boy, "I can't believe Kadaj is making me do this,"

Riku limped terribly and saw that the others were getting up as well. Loz growled and glared at them all, "My brother said only Riku, alright?"

Riku stumbled after him, and he noticed that they were going towards the door! THE DOOR! Riku felt the blast of cold air hit his face, and his lungs fill with the scent and breath of fresh and clean air. Not air filled with smoke and the stench of alcohol all the time.

"Come," Loz led him immediately to a jet black car near the edge of the road. Loz shoved Riku into the front seat and then walked around the side, not letting Riku out of his sighed. He got in, started the car, and drove off in all a matter of seconds.

Riku stared at him, wondering where the hell they were going. He didn't want to ask, because he knew that Loz would get mad and then just take them right back to the old bar. Riku frowned, and propped himself up with his hands on the edge of the seat in the middle of his knees. He was pouting and staring constantly at the flooring.

"Don't give that look," Loz said in a considerably lighter tone, "We're going to the hospital,"

Riku looked up at him with wide eyes, "Why?"

Loz almost slapped himself in the head, but just was content to sigh, "You're the one with the horrible bullet wound, wouldn't you figure that out!"

Riku made a small 'oh' sound and looked back at his feet. He looked back up at the silver-haired man, and opened his mouth to say something, but Loz cut him off.

"Kadaj doesn't want the customer to be horrified when he sees that leg of yours," Loz said, then scowled at nothing, "I wouldn't want to after, especially after the way Yazoo explained it,"

Riku winced, then was content to looking out the window, and he HAD to choose that exact minute to look out the window, didn't he! He watched with wide eyes as they passed the Homeless shelter, and guess who was standing out front? You guessed it! Sora!

"Sora..." Riku turned around in his seat and looked back, watching as he caught eyes with the younger. But by that time, they were so far away that Riku didn't have time to barely even tell that they were catching eyes. Riku sighed, and turned back to the front, his head getting full of what he just saw. He couldn't believe it! Sora had been no less than five feet from him, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it!

Loz looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw that Riku was so close to crying it even struck his heart. Loz gasped, having always been somewhat of a crybaby himself. He turned back to the street and felt the tears form in his own eyes. He couldn't hold it back, "I'm sorry!"

Riku looked up at Loz and saw that the man was full on crying, a handkerchief already in his hands. The man was tugging on it with his teeth, in a desperate attempt to stop crying. But...why in the heck was a man of over thirty-five crying like Niagra Falls?

Riku looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

The only reason he really asked this is because Loz was one of the nicer ones, and he didn't get mad at people easily. And he didn't kit people for asking things. And Riku was afraid that he'd get in trouble if he didn't ask...so it was a lose, lose situation.

Loz nodded, but his tears fell more, "I...I'm sorry for everything. I'm apologizing for my brother here,"

"It's...okay?" Riku tried, wondering if he really should say anything.

"Such honesty!" Loz exclaimed, and Riku literally could see stars around the man's face. Riku looked up at the man, wondering if they should pull over the car.

Loz sniffled and pulled into a driveway, "I should thank you for trying to be nice, but this is nothing a person should be forgiven for! Even if I'm just an accomplice in this!"

"But you don't want to be an accomplice...do you?" Riku asked, the tense air around them almost choking him.

Loz looked at him, and his eyes filled even more, "NO! But Kadaj is the only family I have left! He's still my brother! Even if he is...scary and evil..."

"Psychotic, creepy, mindless, and a kidnapper?" Riku asked, wondering if Loz would hit him for saying such things about the 'dear' brother they were talking about. Loz nodded, then chewed on the handkerchief more.

"Kadaj hates me," Loz sniffed, his eyes almost doubling in size, "He hates how many people I let see me cry!"

Riku hesitantly patted his shoulder, "It can't be that bad,"

"You're the nine-hundred and twenty fourth,"

Riku just stared with blinking eyes, "What?"

Loz looked at him, his eyes spilling even more, "You're the nine-hundred and twenty-fourth person I've let see me cry,"

Riku gulped, and laughed nervously. Not even Solstice had let THAT many people see him cry. Riku smiled again, then saw that Loz was slowly coming to a close in his crying.

"I'm sorry," Loz sniffed, and then opened the door, "I'll take you to the hospital now,"

Riku stepped out, but he almost fell when he stepped on his leg. He winced.

"Here," Loz put one of Riku's arms around his own shoulders and helped, smiling a little and lifting Riku.

The other silver-haired man looked at him as if he were an alien, "Why are you helping me all the sudden?"

"I have a strange urge to be nice to every single person I've let see me cry," Loz took his turn to laugh nervously, then helped Riku to the door, "We better get inside, or we'll catch cold!"

Riku sighed, and looked off to the side. Great, another mom.

---

Sora watched the black sports car sleek by, and he caught eyes with the man in the drivers seat. He could have sworn he saw Riku in the front, and he almost believed himself. But, heck, what kind of kidnapper would let the kidnaped-person out and running around? Sora sighed and turned back to go into the home, having just been out to catch a breath of fresh air. The others were still in a full-on debate about what video game was the best. They hadn't come to a conclusion, but so far Resident Evil 4, Shadow of the Colossus, and Animal Crossing were the winners, but Killer 7, We Love Kadamari, and SSX On Tour were coming up quickly in the ranks.

Sora sighed when he heard:

"We should TOTALLY put up here Harvest Moon!"

Sora laughed and walked to the kitchens. He just needed to wash his hands, clean up a bit, start the Egg Flour soup on a boil, tell Demyx to take it off in about fifteen minutes, then put the egg rolls in the oven, then tell Demyx to start the pot stickers in about ten minutes. You could just guess what theme they were taking on for dinner tonight, but Sora really wanted to stay to eat. He loved Chinese Food! But he needed to get back to the Nori's and start their dinner.

Sam had started to help again, and even Arthur was starting to get up and talk. They still weren't fully healed, but they knew that someday...they'd get Riku back. And with having Sora there was great emotional support. They thanked him everyday, and sometimes twice if they were especially forgetful of the past events. But their second son was still in their hearts.

"Sam!" Sora exclaimed, walking in, drying off his umbrella, and hanging his jacket on a hook. He heard speaking, and it was probably a new caster, from the living room. He walked in, and saw that Mr. And Mrs. Nori were hanging off the reporters every word.

"Mrs. Nori...?"

Sora stopped short when he heard what was going on.

"_- is reported that the assailant is still inside the hospital. He had three hostages, but it doesn't look as though he wants to hurt anyone. All the doors to the facility are locked, and the police are not wanting to enter because of the hostage situation."_

Sora gasped. A HOSPITAL was being held up! He walked to the couch and sat next to Sam, watching the television.

"_It looks as though the assailant just wants someone to be given medical treatment. We can't actually see inside the hospital at the time, but we will report back on the hour when a chopper is ready," _

Sora watched. He had a bad feeling about this. He...seriously had a bad feeling about this.

---

"Ow!" Riku hissed when the doctor touched his leg.

He hadn't expected Loz to pull a gun the second they walked into the hospital, and he really didn't notice the hospital to know Loz's name. He saw that Loz was apologizing for everything, saying that Kadaj wanted him to make a ruckus. Everyone understood and pretended to be hostages. One of the doctors walked up kindly, shook Loz's hand, and asked him a few questions about Riku. Then Riku had been pushed into a room, made change into one of those stupid hospital gowns, and now here he was, the doctor looking at his leg.

The old man scratched his chin and mused, "How on earth did this happen?"

"Brother was impatient and shot Riku in the leg," Loz said with a sigh, and then he walked next to Riku, "You think it's too infected to take care of?"

"We'll have to take off the rotted flesh. This is way to gone. We might even have to amputate," The doctor sighed, "You could have come much sooner,"

"AMPUTATED?"

It wasn't exactly Riku that made this outburst. It was...the guy next to him.

"Amputated?" Loz exclaimed, his tears forming all over again, "He can't get his leg chopped off!"

"You wont have to if your lucky," The doctor sighed, then had them follow him, "Since there's nothing else to worry about at the moment, we'll have to do it right now since you look like your in a hurry,"

"Nothing that's a inconvenience, I hope," Loz said, looking at the doctor with puppy dog eyes. The doctor sighed and smiled warmly.

"Nothing at all," He laughed, then had Riku follow him, "Now, to the surgery table,"

"Surgery?" Riku screamed it this time. He wrenched his hand away, "No one said anything about any surgery,"

"What?" Loz said with a glint in his eye, "You afraid?"

Riku flushed so bright that a tomato would be jealous, "N-n-n-no! I mean..."

"Come on, you'll be out cold," The doctor dragged Riku off, "After that X-ray, we affirmed that no bones are broken, and the bullet did in fact pass through the other side. You're very, very lucky about that. If the bullet was still in, you'd have a possibility of poisoning, or even greater infection,"

Riku's mind spun, and he looked at the doctor. The man had kindly given Riku a crutch, and they were slowly walking toward the end of the hall. Loz was calmly and nicely saying 'hi' to all the nurses there, them all saying 'hi' back. Man, this whole hospital must've seen him cry!

"In here," The doctor said, and Riku saw a whole staff of surgeons. He gulped.

"Don't worry,"

Riku watched in a daze as the doctors got everything ready. He didn't watch as they laid him down on the table, or as they did all those other things to get ready. Riku sighed, then saw the head doctor put one of those breathing masks over his mouth.

"Count backwards from ten," The doctor said, and Riku closed his eyes tight and did as he said. Ten. . . .nine. . . .eight. . . .seven. . .apple. . . .monkey . . . .banana cake. . . . .

---

Sora sighed, seeing as the Hospital thing wasn't what the reporter cracked it up to be. Turns out the assailant just stayed for about an hour or two, then disappeared. What a bore. Sora yawned, and Sam caught it.

"Oh! So-chan! I almost forgot about dinner, it's just about done now!" Sam clapped, stood, and walked into the kitchen. Sora looked at her in a daze. She had enough will power to cook the whole thing? Sora got pained at the thought of the last time she tried to cook. She'd started, but would stop and start to make something else every time she reminded herself that she was making something Riku would like.

Sora walked in and saw that she was gently setting the plate on the table. They were pancakes, and she was smiling with herself, her hands on her hips. She looked at Sora and smiled triumphantly, "Well, pancakes are done!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Nori," Sora said with a smiled.

Sam smiled wide, "Please, call me mom,"

Sora stood frozen, just Sam and him staring at each other. Did...she mean that? Or did she just slip up? Sam just tilted her head to the side, "so, are you?"

Sora smiled wide, a fluttering feeling in his stomach and heart growing, "Of course...uh...mom,"

Sam smiled wide, whistling loud for Solstice and Arthur to come to the table.

---

Loz smiled back at the doctor and ran with a knocked out Riku in his arms. They'd stayed an extra hour so that the doctor could put an IV of blood and other stuff into Riku, because the Doc said that Riku had lost too much blood.

The silver-haired man tip-toed to his car, having left from the back. He put Riku carefully in the front seat, setting the crutches next to him. Loz jumped into the front seat and drove off the driveway exit that was farthest from the reporters and public. He'd have to circle around in order to get back to the bar, but he didn't want the police on his ass. He sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Riku,"

---

**Whoa! Long Chapter, huh? Longest one yet, haha. I'm proud of myself. FOSHWA! **


	11. SEQUEL part 4

**I know this song is originally sung by a girl, but I just adore the song! It's 'I think I love you' by Kaci. **

**---**

_**I'm sleeping**_

_**And right in the middle of a good dream**_

_**Then all at once I wake up**_

_**From something that keeps knocking at my brain**_

Riku was feeling so much better after he left the hospital, and Loz had even gotten Kadaj and Yazoo to lay off him a bit. But...Riku still had to go see that 'certain' audience member after this performance, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

_**Before I go insane**_

_**I hold my pillow to my head**_

_**And spring up in my bed**_

_**Screaming out the words I dread ...**_

_**"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)**_

This was an actual song that Kadaj let Riku write and sing. Reno was having the time of his life with this peppy song, and Vincent was actually smiling. Reno was jumping around, seeing back up, smiling like a mad man. Riku was happy to make him so hyper today.

_**This morning, I woke up with this feeling**_

_**I didn't know how to deal with**_

_**And so I just decided to myself**_

_**I'd hide it to myself**_

Riku, no matter how hard he tried, smiled. He was singing this for Sora, and he'd written it a long time ago. He'd meant to sing it for Sora a few days after he'd gotten off community service. But what he didn't plan on was having to sing it here, but he knew that somehow, Sora could hear it.

_**And never talk about it**_

_**And did not go and shout it**_

_**When you walked into the room ...**_

_**"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)**_

Riku was glad that he was able to stand up without a mind-numbing pain shooting through his spine, but it did ache a bit. Loz was arguing to let him sit down while singing, but Kadaj would have none of it. Sitting down was reserved for acoustic one-singer songs. And Riku hadn't done much of those lately.

_**I think I love you**_

_**So what am I so afraid of?**_

_**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of**_

_**A love there is no cure for**_

_**I think I love you**_

_**Isn't that what life is made of?**_

_**Though it worries me to say**_

_**I've never felt this way**_

Riku smiled as Reno sang along with him. All the audience was cheering, half because Riku was actually smiling, and half because they remotely liked the song. This kind of song was not the kind to play in a bar, but it was a wonder why Kadaj let him play it.

_**Believe me**_

_**You really don't have to worry**_

_**I only want to make you happy**_

_**And if you say**_

_**Hey, go away, I will**_

Riku scanned the audience for the fourth time that night. He had a weird feeling, and could feel many of the eyes on him. He'd known that many of the people were staring at him before, but now, it had this overpowering aura, and he almost couldn't take it. So he just smiled and closed his eyes.

_**But I think better still**_

_**I'd better stay around and love you**_

_**Do you think I have a case?**_

_**Let me ask you to your face**_

_**Do you think you love me?**_

Riku opened his eyes, but not looking at the audience, and saw that Vincent was tapping his foot. WOW! Vincent...showing emotion...no frikkin way! Riku pondered this, because Vincent always just stood there on the stage, showing nothing. Riku almost laughed.

_**I think I love you**_

_**So what am I so afraid of?**_

_**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of**_

_**A love there is no cure for**_

_**I think I love you**_

_**Isn't that what life is made of?**_

_**Though it worries me to say**_

_**I've never felt this way**_

If Riku had, had milk in his mouth, it would have come through his nose. He saw, backstage where Kadaj and Yazoo WEREN'T, Loz was dancing. He was just standing there, shaking his hips, smiling wide and clapping to the song. If Riku would have looked hard, he would have saw tears in Loz's eyes. But Riku didn't doubt they were there.

_**I don't know what I'm up against**_

_**I don't know what it's all about**_

_**I've go so much to think about**_

Riku smiled.

_**Hey!I think I love you!**_

_**So what am I so afraid of?**_

_**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of**_

_**A love there is no cure for**_

_**I think I love you**_

_**Isn't that what life is made of?**_

_**Though it worries me to say**_

_**I've never felt this way**_

Reno smiled.

_**I think I love you!**_

_**So what am I so afraid of?**_

_**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of**_

_**A love there is no cure for**_

_**I think I love you**_

_**Isn't that what life is made of?**_

_**Though it worries me to say**_

_**I've never felt this way**_

Vincent actually smiled, and they ended the song. Riku and the others bowed and walked off the stage. Riku took his time, seeing that Kadaj had come up behind Loz to keep him from accidentally dancing onto the stage and embarrassing himself in public. Wait...he already did that. But Kadaj stopped him from making a fool of the bar AND it's owner. Kadaj was yelling at Loz, and the man was just standing there, taking it.

Riku watched, just barely off the stage. He thought to himself. Loz might cry a lot, but he was so strong. Being there, able to take the yelling and scorn just to stay with his last living family. Riku smirked, then took his stand.

"Kadaj," He winced, and walked forward anyway. He just wanted to get this over with, "let's just get this over with, alright?"

"Ooh, eager, are we?" Kadaj said with a mocking smile on his face, "Due time, dear Riku, I'll go get that customer,"

Loz watched his brother leave, that hard and mean look on his face. He then turned to Riku and clasped his hands in front of his chest, "Riku! I feel so bad! I keep trying to tell brother that it's a bad idea, but he just wont listen!"

Riku sighed, then recalled what he just saw, "Umm, Loz, why are you so mean to Kadaj and Yazoo?"

Loz stood up strait, smiled wide and cheery, and poked Riku in the cheek, "I've never let them see me cry, silly!"

Riku was shocked. He, himself, was closer to Loz than his own brothers were. Riku looked up at him, and then smiled warmly, "Thank you, Loz, for being concerned. But I need to take care of myself, I AM twenty after all,"

Loz smiled, then ruffled Riku's hair, "I keep thinking you're my little brother. You look enough like it, and you're more of a brother than Kadaj and Yazoo will ever be,"

Riku blushed terribly, then heard a door slam. Damn, Kadaj must be really mad today or something.

Said man came storming into the room, grabbed Riku roughly by the elbow, and dragged him, "Hurry, you little swine!"

Riku just jogged along, being pulled down a hall he had no idea where it led to. He looked around, but for the life of him couldn't remember ever having been down here before. He saw that Kadaj opened a door, and his face immediately turned into a smile, "Here it is,"

Riku was roughly pushed into the room, and he almost tripped. He heard the door slam, and he looked at the floor. He heard the man laugh,

"I thought it was you,"

Riku looked up quickly, and his mouth gaped open, "Auron?"

---

Sora sat, frozen. He couldn't forget the conversation he had with that 'Kadaj' yesterday. He could still hear Riku's scream through his ears. He could still hear that man's laugh, and he could forever hear that scream. He knew he could never get it out of his head, but he wanted to try. He knew that Riku would be okay.

"So-chan,"

Sora looked up and saw that Sam was standing there, her eyes watering. She'd heard most of everything over the phone the other day, and she knew Sora's sympathy, "Soli-chan is going to help us make dinner, want to help?"

Sora smiled, "Sure,"

Sora walked forward, and was stopped by the phone ringing. He never wanted to answer the phone anymore, but there was always a chance that it would be Riku. There was always a slight chance. Sora picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Yo! Sora! It's Auron!" _

Sora raised an eyebrow and thought quizzically. Why would Auron call here?"

"Hey...Auron?"

"_I bet your wondering why I'm callin'! But it's a real good reason, wanna' try and guess?" _

Sora mused, "You finally won against Cid in Chess?"

"_No! Enough guessing! I'm gonna go get Riku!" _

Sora nearly dropped the phone, but then pressed it to his ear again, "What!"

"_Never mind, I gotta go, I'll tell you later!" _

"Auron!" Sora yelled, nearly braking the phone with the force of his grip, "Auron!"

He was already cut off.

---

Riku pointed at Auron and fumed, "You're the nasty pervert that wants to have their way with me?"

Auron sighed and put his face in his hands, "I only used that so I could get to you,"

Riku still glared at him, twitching every once in a while, "I can't believe that Kadaj was going to give me to a creepy old man,"

Auron sprung up and glared at him, "Who you calling old!"

"You, creepy," Riku said simply, letting the situation finally filter through his mind. He looked at Auron again, "You came to bail me out?"

"Yup!" Auron exclaimed, smiling triumphantly, "Now, let's get out of here before he notices,"

Riku looked at him, then noticed that Auron had come through a completely different door than Riku had, "Okay, are you sure you have everything right? What if he figures out before we get out of here?"

"I made up a plan!" Auron exclaimed, priding himself, "This door leads directly to the back lot, and I had Cid park there, and he's our get away driver!"

"Any half-wit could have thought of that," Riku said with an annoyed voice, "What makes you think your so smart?"

"Cid is a car mechanic, so he's a great stealthy driver!" Auron said, that gleaming smile still on his face.

Riku sighed, "What does being a car mechanic have to do with driving well?"

"I don't know, but we got to up and leave," Auron said, and grabbed Riku's arm. But the boy wouldn't budge.

"I can't leave without the others," Riku said, and Auron was about to argue when he saw the look in Riku's eyes. Auron sighed:

"is there any way we can get to them without Kadaj seeing us?" The older man asked. Riku thought, then remembered the door Loz dragged him through when he took him to the hospital. Riku smiled wide and nodded, "There's a door on the side of the building, it leads right to where we're supposed to sleep,"

Auron smiled, then gave Riku a thumbs up, "Let's go get those suckers,"

---

Riku pushed open the door and looked through it. He could see Zack, Vincent, and Reno sitting there, all looking worried. No one else was in the room. Riku walked in quietly and tried to catch their attention, "Psst! Guys!"

They looked up and was about to say something, when Riku put a finger to his lips. He gestured for them to get up and follow him, and they did. When they were all out the door, Riku slammed the door shut, "It turns out that the man Kadaj put me with was a friend planning the whole thing. He has a getaway car, and we came to get you,"

Reno smiled wide, and punched the air silently. Riku led them to the van Cid was driving, and he opened the back door. They all climbed in, and Riku sat next to Zack, "Take us away, Cid,"

"Yahoo!" Cid exclaimed, seeing Riku and having it impossible not to smile. He started it up, backed up, and they were off.

Cid looked in the rear-view mirror, "Whoa! Zack, long time no see, bud,"

Zack smiled wide, "Same for you, how long has it been?"

"About only a couple months now," Cid smiled, then drove faster, "Where we headed first?"

"Sora's house!" Riku nearly yelled, leaning forward toward them and looking, "please! Then we can go with him to the Homeless shelter for Zack,"

"I'd like to see Leon again," Vincent said almost silently, "He was a friend of mine. And Cloud,"

Reno punched the air, "I'm just glad to get out of there! Rude will know I'm back, he has sort of a sixth sense,"

Zack looked back at Reno and raised an eyebrow, "Rude?"

"Yeah," Reno said, and a light blush painted his cheeks, "He's a friend of mine,"

---

Sora stood from the table and started to walk to the door, having heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it,"

Sora walked slowly to the wooden piece, then put his hand on the doorknob. He heard the person knock this time, and he grunted, "Hold your horses!"

"I don't own any horses!"

Sora recognized this voice, and he immediately threw open the door. Sora stood in shock as he saw the silver-haired man standing there. Riku smiled wide and ran to Sora, putting his arms tight around the other, "Sora..."

Sora nearly melted into his embrace, and he put his face in Riku's chest, feeling those tears welling up in his eyes, "Riku!"

Riku heard the chairs in the kitchen scraping, and knew that it would be the attack of the family members pretty soon, but he was content to hold Sora for this moment.

"RIKU!"

Riku looked up and saw that his father and mother were standing there, with Solstice standing behind them.

Riku felt Sora slip from his grasp, but Riku shook off the cold feeling and immediately went to his mother, "Mom!"

She was crying, and kissing everywhere on Riku's face. Riku smiled and let her, even though he wouldn't have usually. He hugged her tightly back, then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his father, he smiled and hugged his dad as well.

"Ri-chan!" Solstice popped out of nowhere and tackled Riku to the ground, hugging his brother over and over again, "I was so worried!"

Riku laughed nervously, then smelled the air, "Oh, gees, I think I smell lasagna!"

His mother beamed and clapped her hands, "I'm glad I made your favorite tonight! Come! Come! We'll go eat some!"

Riku nearly flew to his feet and gently followed his mother like a baby chick.

---

Riku sat on the couch, Sora cuddling his side and himself having his arms around the younger one. He sighed and looked down at Sora, "I missed you,"

Sora looked back up at him, and smiled warmly, "I missed you more,"

"I hope you thanked Auron," Riku said, running his hand calmly through Sora's thick hair. He smiled, and Sora nodded.

"Many times,"

Riku kissed Sora on the nose and couldn't but help stare into those deep blue eyes. He smiled, tracing Sora's face with his eyes.

---

The girl stood there, just staring at Cloud. Well, not really staring at HIM, but more like his hair. She nearly twitched, but couldn't drag her eyes from it. How in the hell did he make it stand up like that? She looked back at Cloud, then back up at his hair. This was unreal! Did he use five times as much hair spray as any normal preppy girl would? Did he put GLUE in it?

"I'm your delivery person..." She looked back at Cloud, the annoyance and confusion clearly written on her face, "you have very weird hair. I've seen hair that blonde, I've seen hair that stands up, but THIS is not real,"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, wondering why a person would just suddenly come out and say something like that.

"Brutally honest," She announced, handing over the boxes of pizza, "MAN, you've got to be a REAL Otaku to actually stay with that hair!"

Cloud was just puzzled, "eh...what's an Otaku?"

He suddenly heard stamping feet and he felt something grab his elbow.

"RUN!" Leon exclaimed, dragging Cloud (and the pizza) with him, "The anime freaks are back!"

Cloud allowed himself to be dragged, but was still confused, "What's anime?"

He heard something crash.

"RUN!" Leon exclaimed again, taking off at a sprint with Cloud still in tow, "They hate it when people don't know what anime is!"

(That little scene was a shout out to my friend. And...if you're reading this...you know who you are)

---

Riku stood, looking at the mantle. Sam was doing the dishes, Solstice was with Arthur to get ice cream, and Sora was using the bathroom. The brunette had refused to leave Riku's side for even a second, not that Riku was complaining.

The silver-haired boy sighed happily and fingered the frame around a picture of Sora. He smiled warmly and then saw something the frame itself was weighing down. He picked it up and turned it around, wondering what on earth this could be.

He gasped and felt such a pain in his heart he thought he could literally hear it tear in two. He looked at the little picture, and he almost ripped it up.

It was Sora and Solstice, on the couch, hugging. Sora was calmly placed on Solstice's lap, and they both looked comfortable. Riku traced every line, and he saw that they both looked at home in each other's arms. He sighed, and couldn't help feel the dread in his heart.

_You know it, he forgot about you while you were gone. _

_**Sora wouldn't do that!**_

_Are you sure? Isn't this the one that didn't tell you about Kairi?_

_**But that's different! He apologized and said that, that hadn't lasted!**_

_What if he was lying again? _

_**Sora wouldn't do that!**_

_Did you see the way he looked at Solstice? _

_**...he wouldn't...they were just exchanging brotherly glances...**_

_Are you sure? _

Riku set down the picture on the coffee table and walked to the door. If that's what Sora wished...to be with Solstice...then that's what Riku would give him. Riku sighed and opened the door, the burst of cold air hitting him. It'd only been an hour since he arrived at Sora's house, Kadaj wouldn't be checking on the room yet. Riku could make it.

---

"Where's the guy?" Kadaj asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Riku. Riku just sighed,

"He already left,"

"Yeah, left a great tip, if that's what you mean," Kadaj smirked, then grabbed Riku by the elbow, "We'll have to do this again,"

Riku shivered, but couldn't help thinking...At least Sora's happy. Little did he know, that his little love was crying a few blocks down.

---

**Foshwa! **XD


	12. SEQUEL part 5

**Hooray! This song is 'Ghost of You' by My Chemical Romance, and the words 'she' and 'her' are changed to 'he' and 'him'. Foshwa? Foshwa. **

**---**

_**I never said I'd lie in wait forever**_

_**If I died, we'd be together now**_

_**I can't always just forget him **_

_**But he could try**_

Riku hung his head and wasn't really singing it with his heart. It was a depressing song, and Kadaj had made him sing it. Riku was just writing it down when he got back, and Kadaj was reading it. Kadaj thought that it was a stroke of genius, then made Riku write the notes and the taps. And now...He was singing it with some others Kadaj had gotten.

_**At the end of the world**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_**You are never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I, should I**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever, ever, ever**_

The truth was, Kadaj didn't care that Reno, Vincent, and Zack got away. Riku could hear him all the way in the room where he was usually kept. All Kadaj said was that he was glad that Riku didn't get away with them. Kadaj was thinking that it was all because Riku got put with that man. That Riku didn't get away. Kadaj thought that Riku's friends abandoned him. But it was nothing like that

_**Get the feeling that you're never**_

_**All alone and I remember now**_

_**At the top of my lungs, in my arms she dies**_

_**he dies**_

Riku hated this. The new band members kept hitting on him and feeling him up, and Kadaj was going to send him to another 'special' customer after this song. He sighed, knowing that he'd have to sing this next part loud. He needed something that would strike his need to get his anger out. He thought..._Sora...Solstice...Kadaj..._Yup, that did it.

_**At the end of the world**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_**You are never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I, should I**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I, should I**_

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**_

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**_

He couldn't do this anymore, but his heart was dead. He knew that Sora would never do something as drastic as cheat on him, but...his heart believed it. Somehow, Riku believed that Sora, in his time of need, went to Riku's brother. Solstice looked enough like him.

_**If I fall**_

_**If I fall (down)**_

The other's were almost too scared of Riku's emotion to sing the backup.

_**At the end of the world**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_**You are never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

Riku wanted to stop, but he knew that if he stopped right before the end, Kadaj would have his head. Having someone's head in this place was not a very good thing.

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I? Should I?**_

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**_

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**_

Kadaj had brain washed him enough to actually doubt his one love. He couldn't think anything else. And now that Riku was here, Kadaj kept telling him over and over that no one loved him. He knew that Kadaj never did it to Zack or any of the others, but Kadaj wanted to keep Riku, and so he started to tell him even more. Tell him that no one believed him, no one trusted him, no one loved him. He wasn't believing Kadaj at first, then he started to slowly believe it, and that picture just pushed him off the edge.

"Nice performance today," Kadaj smirked, then went up to Riku and put his hand on the boy's cheek, "I'm not going to make you go to that appointment today. Because of that performance. If you keep doing that well, I might find other ways to repay you,"

Riku looked up at him, his eyes dead, and he didn't say anything.

"That look is creepy on you," Kadaj said with a shudder, "you shouldn't use it,"

Riku just stared at him, as he walked back into those back rooms. Riku walked slowly and sat on the couch, his head lolling.

"You need to eat something,"

Riku looked with a side glance at Donald. He wished he could have remembered to get his other friends out of this place. But, alas, he'd forgotten Goofy and Donald.

Riku shook his head and looked back at the ground, his hair falling over his face.

Goofy walked up to him, his hands on his hips, "Ya' haven't eatin' anything for days,"

Riku shook his head and pulled his knees up to his chest. He felt that same feeling, that nausea, again, but he couldn't throw up. He shook his head again, but that only resulted in him getting more of a headache.

He looked up lazily as the back door opened, the one that Loz had exited not long ago. Loz entered again, giving Riku a wide smile.

"Finally, Loz," Yazoo came storming from the back, his hands on his hips, "What took you so long!?"

Loz stared strait at him, his mean front up, "Sorry, I was just having some traffic troubles."

Loz walked over to Riku and took him by the elbow softly, lifting him, "I'm taking Riku to get some fresh air,"

Kadaj didn't argue.

---

"What on hell, hearth, and space are you doing!?" Loz exclaimed, glaring at Riku with his hands on his hips, "I know you escaped here for a reason, and you're just coming back!? You told everyone about that Sora boy, and now you won't even mention his name!?"

"I can't...I can't..." Riku looked down, his fists shaking. He knew he had made the worst mistake of his life. But he couldn't go back now. He couldn't face Sora after what he did, he couldn't face Solstice after what he did. He couldn't face his own family, "Everyone was right, I'm just a big screw up,"

Loz's features softened and his posture lacked. He put his hand on Riku's shoulder and tried to smile warmly, "It's not your fault,"

"You don't get it!" Riku exclaimed, slapping away the older man's hand, "It IS my fault! I'm such a screw-up! I make such rash decisions and I don't think things through! I'm such a bad person!"

Loz just stared down at him. If it were anyone else, they would have slapped Riku to get him out of it. That's what everyone did. Loz didn't want to, because Riku's been hurt enough in his lifetime. He doesn't deserve anymore pain.

Riku slumped to the ground and clutched his chest. His leg was aching too much to keep him up, and he couldn't breath.

"Riku?" Loz noticed that something was wrong. He bent down and put his hands on Riku's shoulders. He noticed that the boy was way too pale and that something was really wrong. He gasped and lifted Riku up a bit, "Riku!"

---

"He'll be fine," The man said, looking at the man with short silver hair, "He seems to have a weak heart, and when it comes to him having too strong of emotional feelings, he has an attack of sorts. The other one told me that this had happened before, when he passed out. This is just like that incident,"

"Why didn't he have an attack when he got kidnaped?" Loz thought to himself, then looked over at the unconscious Riku. Then at the man sitting next to the bed. This man was undoubtably Sora.

"Riku..." Sora mumbled, taking Riku's hand and holding it tight, "What did I do? What did YOU do to deserve this?!"

He leaned over and put Riku's hand to his forehead, his shoulders shaking.

"He'll be fine," The doctor said, putting his hand on Sora's shoulder. The brunette shrugged the man's hand off.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Sora said, his voice hard. He'd taken enough of this. He'd watched Riku suffer enough. He wouldn't take anyone anymore until Riku told him that everything's alright.

---

Riku felt someone hold his hand. He heard voices. This was all too painfully familiar. He couldn't feel anything, and he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to. His hand twitched, an he opened his eyes slowly, to see that someone had kindly closed the blinds. He thanked them for that.

"Hn..." He groaned at the weight on his chest, then looked over to see that Sora was sitting there, staring at him expectantly.

"Riku..."

Riku couldn't even feel himself start to cry, he knew that he was by the wetness over his lips and the salty taste. He looked away. He couldn't even bare the sight of Sora, knowing what he did to him. Riku felt as though he'd just stabbed Sora in the back, making Sora feel like shit. Riku never wanted to do that to Sora.

Sora winced. Riku's eyes had that same hazed-over look in them. Just like when Riku had been in here for his parents. Sora never liked seeing Riku cry. And this was only the second time. It put such a big hole in his heart whenever he saw it.

"Riku...I'm so sorry...I never meant for you to find that photo," Sora said, his voice sad and his hands shaking.

Riku looked back at him and stared him in the eyes. Then looked away, "It's my fault. I overreacted. I'm so stupid like that, you know?"

"You're not stupid!" Sora exclaimed, then reached over and leaned to look him in the eyes, "you were going through a very emotional part of your life! You were just kidnaped, what else would you think!? I don't blame you!"

Riku smirked through his tears and flicked Sora on the forehead, "What are you, Dr. Phil?"

Sora pouted and Riku laughed.

"Sora, can I kiss you again?" Riku asked, wondering if Sora would let him.

Sora beat him to it, pressing his lips hard and desperately against his boyfriends. He took back and smiled, leaning his head against Riku's chest.

Before anyone could say anything...Riku suddenly started to sing something. No one knew why, and it sort of sounded like a lullaby. It was very calming, and it was almost calming enough to make them forget everything for that minute while he was singing.

_**Toumei ga yozora somete**_

_**hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi **_

_**Kuchizusamu konna kimochi**_

_**nemuru kimi ni todoketai na **_

Riku's parents walked in to him singing this, and they smiled while leaning on the wall across from the bed. Samantha recognized this, and knew that this was the song that she always sung to Riku and Solstice when they were falling asleep at night when they were kids. She was surprised he remembered it.

_**Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru**_

_**tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...**_

_**dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru**_

_**toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru**_

Loki, Kouga, and Koda all walked in, but stayed by the door when they saw Sora. They didn't like Sora all that much, and that was for one reason. After Riku met Sora, he'd been more hurt physically and emotionally than he'd been in his entire life of crime. They were surprised, and they were mildly glad that Riku was kinder now. But they knew that their old Riku would never come back. No more spray painting the governors house, no more vandalizing people's houses, no more freaking people out at school. The good times were gone. Guess they'd have to find another Riku Nori, though no one would surpass this one.

_**Toozakaru kumo ni nosete**_

_**boku no kimochi tachidomaru kaerimichi **_

_**Kimi wa mou yume no tsuzuki**_

_**todoku hazu mo nai koto da to wakatteiru**_

_**Namida ga koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshikunaru**_

_**kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa...**_

_**Dareka ga toikakeru rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru**_

_**kieru kage ni mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru**_

Loz watched sadly, wishing, that Riku would be happy for once. He'd seen the look in Riku's eyes, he'd seen the way he was so tortured inside. Just like himself. Loz knew that Riku was feeling the exact way he felt. Kadaj would never really acknowledge Loz as a brother, nothing like Yazoo. Kadaj would only see Loz as a loose end to run errands for himself. Loz really had to get away from Kadaj.

_**Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru**_

_**tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...**_

_**dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru**_

_**toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru**_

Riku drifted off at the end, clutching at Sora as if his life depended on it. The brunette had climbed into Riku's hospital bed, and was trying to pull himself closer. Riku sighed and put his chin on Sora's head and closed his eyes, feeling sleep overcome him. He'd been really tired, and know he couldn't hold back the darkness.

Sora looked up when he saw that Riku's breathing was evening out, and smiled warmly at the sight of Riku sleeping soundly.

---

**NO! This is NOT NOT NOT the end! There will still be at least one more chapter. Oh, and the song is from Gravitation, it's called 'Anti-Nostalgic' by Kotani Kinya**


	13. SEQUEL part 6: END

**Sorry, last chapter. I'm sad, but. . . I'll write another Riku/Sora fic soon. HEY! If you guys give me some ideas, and I find one I like, I'll write about it. I haven't had any good ideas for a long time, so if you have any that you'd want me to write, just tell me! **

**---**

Riku watched the television intently, having heard about this times news. Something important.

"_And this just in, the police have busted the potential hide out of a cereal kidnapper, Kadaj Akimono. They've captured him, and now him and his brother, Yazoo Akimono, are in potential custody. They've claimed to have no accomplices, and when asked about a third brother, they said that he died a while ago. The police are going on this information, and are continuing to think about the punishment," _

Riku smiled, then looked over at Loz, who was sitting next to him, "Kadaj did that for you, he knew that you ran away,"

Loz looked down at his hands, "Did he? Did he really? Or did he just see that as some reason to keep his legacy alive?"

Riku winced in his hospital bed, and he felt Sora's hand tight on his. Loz was still severely saddened by his brother, but Riku was just glad that man was put away.

"I don't care what you think Loz, but..." Sora looked at Riku with a small smile, "I'm glad that man's behind bars,"

Loz looked at Sora, then at Riku with a small smile, "As sad as it is, So am I,"

Riku smiled at him as he walked out, and then let his head fall back on the pillow, "Shit, I'm tired,"

Sora reached up and put his hand on Riku's cheeks and forehead, "You don't have a fever anymore, but you'll need to stay here one more night to keep getting an IV."

"I'll be fine," Riku said with a small smile and slightly drooping eyes.

Sora pouted, "Yeah, everyone who has massive blood loss, infection, and malnourishment is perfectly fine,"

Riku sighed and pulled Sora down to him. Sora took the hint and climbed all the way on the bed, his body pressed against Riku's, "Should I even be up here?"

Riku sighed and put his face in Sora's hair, "I don't care."

Sora smiled, and put his arms around Riku's torso, linking his fingers on Riku's back.

Riku closed his eyes, and was about to fall asleep when the daze-educed sentence rang out, "do you really love me, Sora?"

Sora jolted and looked up at the silver-haired man, only to see that he'd fallen asleep. Sora smiled warmly, pressing a kiss on Riku's temple, "Of course,"

---

Leon watched in on Cloud teaching his class. Leon couldn't help but be so awed at how Cloud could be sightless, yet still be loved by every person in this k-8 school. It was such a wonder.

"Then, the little elf suddenly jumped out and scared the grasshopper," Cloud said, his smile growing. He was reading from a braille children's book, and all the children were paying so much attention, that Leon wished his students were that into it, "'why did you do that Mr. Elf?' The grasshopper asked, feeling sad that his friend would scare him."

Leon laughed at how all the children whined when Cloud finished, and Cloud just whined with them.

"I'll read you another story tomorrow," Cloud said, then smiled at them all, "and guess what? If you're really good today, I'll read another one just after nap time!"

There was a chorus of cheers, and then Cloud laughed, "alright, try and guess what time it is now?"

"ART TIME!" The children screamed, and Cloud put his finger to his lips.

"Shh, you don't want big Mr. Meanie pants across the hall to hear you!" Cloud warned, and all the children went quiet. Some of them looked really scared, "Good, now, everyone, get out your finger paintings from yesterday. Remember, we want them to look pretty for mom!"

Everyone ran to their cubbies, and Cloud stood, patting off his butt. He smiled in Leon's direction, then waved. Leon was actually surprised, how did Cloud know he was there? And plus, why did he have a bad feeling that this 'big Mr. Meanie pants' was him?

Leon smiled, and Cloud started in the general direction of him. He turned toward his eighth grade teachers aide and smiled at him, "Can you keep watch for me?"

"Yeah,"

---

Cloud smiled as he handed one of the cups of coffee to Leon.

"Man, I wanna make out with you," Leon said, grunting and taking a harsh sip of his coffee. How come all the coffee Cloud made was really good? I dunno.

Cloud chuckled and sat down on the faculty lounge couch, next to Leon, and leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, "We can after work,"

"but I dun wanna wait," Leon whined, sounding rather pathetic. But, Cloud was the only one that could reduce Leon to 'pathetic'.

Cloud laughed, then patted Leon on the head lightly, "It's a short day today,"

---

Auron slammed down the queen of the chess pieces and exclaimed, "CHECK MATE!"

"We'll, I'll be damned," Cid laughed, "You actually beat me,"

---

Jack sighed, turning up his music. Yuffie was once again playing that infernal video game, yes, a new one, DDR. It had to be the most annoying game yet. But the songs were mildly catchy, Jack had to say. Better than having all those men running around here, but they were out playing basketball.

---

Reno knocked on the door, putting his hands in his pockets as he waited. He wondered what Rude would think. Reno would have thought that Rude would have known that Reno was back, wouldn't he? He DID have a sixth sense like that. Reno wondered if Rude would be happy.

"Hello?"

A man answered the door, and Reno didn't know him. He was in a white uniform, so Reno thought that he must be a doctor or something.

"Hi, is Rude here?" Reno asked, raising an eyebrow and looking in over the doctor's shoulders. The man raised up higher so that Reno wouldn't be able to see.

The man nearly glared, "He's not having any visitors at this time,"

"Please?" Reno asked, giving his infamous puppy-dog eyes. The man glared, then sighed, opening the door further.

"I shouldn't since I've never seen you before," The man said, sighing and rubbing his temples, "he's going through a rough time, so you can only stay for a minute or two. He's having some emotional trouble, ever since his friend got kidnaped."

"I have a feeling I'll make everything better," Reno said with a smirk, and nearly went running to Rude's room.

"Rude!" He exclaimed, walking up to where he saw the bald man sleeping, "Baldy, wake up you stupid lazy worm!"

The man groaned, then looked up at the other. His eyes widened momentarily, then he looked away, "You're probably just another dream,"

Reno sighed, then smacked Rude upside the head. The man grunted, then Reno continued, "If this were a dream, doofus, you wouldn't have been able to feel that!"

Rude gasped, then sat up quickly, putting his hands on Reno's shoulders, "W-w-what? Wh-when!"

"Just about now," Reno said, then sighed, "Can you just hug me and get this emotional part over with?"

And Rude did.

---

Vincent didn't understand this game. The others at the homeless shelter Riku had taken him to were trying to explain it to him, but he just wasn't getting it. All of them were scared of him, too, so they weren't explaining It as well as they would have someone else.

"Ignore them,"

Vincent looked up and saw a man with long silver hair and glowing greenish eyes. He tried to remember his name, but just couldn't.

"Sephiroth Sachi," He said, extending his hand. He smirked when Vincent shook it. He held up the basketball and smirked wider, "Now, wanna learn some basketball?"

Vincent suddenly found out what it was like to have someone to protect. That feeling of having someone like that. Just like with Sora and Riku, and Cloud and Zack.

So suddenly, too.

(AN: SephirothxVincent, weirdest paring ever. -gasp- who'd be the uke?)

---

Riku sighed, then patted Sora on the back, "You ready for dinner?"

"No, I got to search one more thing!" Sora exclaimed, looking through the paper.

Riku sighed, sitting next to him, "We have plenty of time to look for a house, So-chan. We're going to live upstairs in my parents, and they don't want me to leave, we're fine."

"But I want our own house!" Sora whined, looking at them again, "Just for ourselves! I don't even care that you're paying for it, with little help from your parents. I just want you and me and a house!"

"So impatient?" Riku laughed, watching his darling Sora acting so cutely.

Sora pouted at him, "but, I wanna live with you so bad,"

Riku sighed, reaching over and pecking the other on the cheek, "We're always together, we don't need a house to prove it,"

Sora smiled.

---

**okay, sadly, this time it really is over. **


End file.
